Any Other Day
by maipigen
Summary: “Lorelai,” Luke hissed, “come on don’t do this to me – to us!” The sound of sirens drew nearer and Luke vaguely heard someone say they’d called the ambulance and then concentrated on the still woman in front of him. “Gilmore, please; open your eyes..."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own GG but I'd sure love to.**

* * *

**Betaed by Smashmo**

* * *

_A/N New edited version of the prologue. I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

**Any other day**

The day Stars Hollow lost some of its sparkle started out like any other day. The sun was shining and lit up the entire town that more than anything resembled a fairytale. It was the same as always.

The town's self-proclaimed leader, Taylor Doose, was berating his employees outside his ice cream shop, keeping an observant eye on his market located not too far away. At the same time the town's biggest gossip, Miss Patty, was busy preparing her tiny ballerinas for yet another local festival out on the lawn in front of Luke's Diner.

Luke Danes himself was deeply consumed in yelling at his customers, ranting about their disgusting eating habits. He shouted at his pain in the ass, but nonetheless friend, Kirk, to get the hell away from the donuts. Because no matter what Kirk thought about it, it really wasn't eat two donuts and get the third one for free if no one saw it disappear.

Luke's girlfriend of a few weeks, Lorelai Gilmore, sat at the counter with her usual cup of coffee and was following her boyfriend's movements with eager blue eyes. The look in her eyes promised mischief in the making.

Next to her, Lorelai's only child, Rory, was sitting – also holding on to a cup of coffee while her own smile was gracing her delicate features.

"Do you think we should stop him from actually ripping Kirk in half? It can't be good for his blood pressure." Rory asked before taking a small sip of the steaming hot java that neither of the Gilmores could live without.

They listened keenly to Luke's threats that rang out loudly in the diner. He was too busy to keep an eye on his captive audience.

Lorelai widened her cerulean eyes when Rory spoke. She didn't even look at her daughter as her gaze swung from Luke to Kirk as though she was enjoying a fierce tennis match; just waiting for one of the players to smash their racket – so to speak.

"Oh sweet child of mine; the only fruit of my voluptuous loins; are you not seeing what I'm seeing?" Lorelai nodded dramatically at the two men. "Annoying Kirk equals angry Luke and that means preoccupied Luke, who's more importantly not watching the coffee."

Rory's blue eyes, so like her mother's, widened in comprehension and she said in a stage whisper, "Free java."

A few moments later the youngest Gilmore watched in awe as her mom emptied her cup before stealthily walking by Luke, nodding her head in feigned agreement to his complaints over the still aggravating Kirk. She grabbed the coffee pot, pouring them both a fresh cup as she muttered, "You tell him Luke," Mission completed, Lorelai swiftly returned to her seat next to Rory, beaming proudly at her success.

Rory stared at her mother with a big smile on her delicate face and Lorelai lifted her chin in acknowledgement of the silent praise. "Thanks, I know I'm flawless, but I couldn't have done it without my trusty sidekick." She gestured to the unnoticing Luke and Rory giggled at her antics.

Finally a couple of minutes later, Luke was wrapping up his third rant of the admittedly still early day and came over to the Gilmores with his usual notepad out.

Luke glanced briefly at the two women before going back to the notepad and he asked without looking at them. "If you're done stealing my coffee and ruining your already declining health, what can I get you two?"

Lorelai puckered her lips in response and said. "How 'bout a little sugar for momma?" She expertly ignored Rory's teasing gag next to her. Luke frowned and looked around the half empty diner, but all three of them knew he couldn't deny his girlfriend anything and soon after, he quickly bent forward planting a very chaste kiss on Lorelai's still pouting lips.

"Hmm, is that all the sugar you could spare today? Really? You should restock, in my expert opinion." Lorelai asked him and then added teasingly while cocking her head.

In response Luke deadpanned her mockery like he always did. "Too much sugar is bad for you…"

Rory laughed gently at the couple's antics, which some people might just call foreplay. When Lorelai didn't react, but kept gazing adoringly up at her boyfriend, Rory rolled her eyes before pulling her mother to her feet saying, "as much as I love to watch the two of you kill my innocence, I've really gotta get going. Mom- remember, you said you'd walk me out to my car?"

Lorelai sighed dramatically and took one last swig of her beloved coffee. "There's just no rest for the wicked, I guess." She took hold of Rory's arm and as they exited the Diner she turned around and said in an artificial seducing voice. "And you mister better save up some sugar for tonight." She made a feline growl in the back of her throat which solicited a smile from Luke.

Luke shook his head as he watched the two women in his life that he loved more than anything, leaving his diner. Kirk suddenly appeared right in front of him and held forth a handbag that Luke immediately recognized as Lorelai's and said, "My girlfriend likes handbags. If this isn't yours, can I have it…for my girlfriend Lulu? Who's really into handbags."

Luke gave his token growl, ripped the handbag from Kirk and quickly ran after his own girlfriend. He knew that he'd never hear the end of it if she was to face the day without it and all its hidden snacks and knickknacks.

"Lorelai," he yelled when he saw the Gilmores further up the road, near the one and only stoplight that Taylor once upon a time had put up without the town's support. She didn't hear him. It looked like she was eagerly telling a story to the person on the other end of her cell phone as she continued to walk away from him.

Rory, however did hear him and stopped to turn around with a smile on her face.

To Luke, the rest happened as if in slow motion. Rory's half turned body prevented her from seeing the truck that came racing uncharacteristically fast towards her from behind.

Lorelai, who was still on the phone, looked up just then and saw the truck. She seemed to know what Luke already knew; that the truck was too fast and Rory didn't stand a chance. Then the eldest Gilmore did what any parent would have done; threw her phone to the ground and shoved her daughter out of harm's way and took the hit herself.

Luke was already running, desperately trying to reach his lover before she was slammed into the pavement. But he knew he'd be too late no matter how fast he ran.

Rory stood paralyzed a few feet away from the scene, numbly gazing upon her mother's unmoving body. Luke finally reached them and pushed Taylor out of his way when the so called leader of their town had tried to get a closer look and fell down beside the now fiercely bleeding Lorelai.

"Lorelai," Luke hissed, "come on! Don't do this to me – to _us_!" The sound of sirens drew nearer and Luke vaguely heard someone say they'd called the ambulance before he concentrated on the motionless woman in front of him. "Lorelai, please; open your eyes and tell us all to stop staring. Come on!"

But for the first time since Lorelai Gilmore had walked into his life all those years ago, she didn't have a snappy comeback and remained silent.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own GG, but I hope that - along with world domination - is gonna be mine eventually;)**

**

* * *

**

**Huge thanks to Smashmo for helping me and reminding me that comma's doesn't have to be at the end of every word! Big smooches!**

**

* * *

**

_A/N Here's the edited chapter. I added a few things, but it's not as much as in the later chapters. Those of you who are new to this story, I can only say that I've only managed to edit the first ew chapters and that after that it'll probably be full of unbetaed errors that makes me cringe. I'm sorry about that. Now that being said, please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_Lorelai, wait up!" The yell from behind was obviously not heard by her mother and Rory turned around looking bemusedly at Luke, who was running wildly toward her. In the next second his face paled and his eyes widened, but before she could understand what was going on, she felt a hard shove in her shoulders and heard her mother's voice, "Rory watch out!" The unmoving body had her transfixed as people crowded around them. Luke's terrified voice rang through her body like an electric shock. Then came the horrified realization that she, Rory Gilmore, had probably killed her mom._

With a soft gasp, Rory blinked out of the memory that was now playing on repeat in her mind. She was standing in the waiting room of the hospital with her mother's cell phone in her hand. She didn't even remember that their neighbor, Babette, had picked it up from the ground and placed it in her trembling hands just before Luke had pulled her into the awaiting ambulance with him.

It was one of her mom's most prized possessions, so of course she'd have to keep it safe until her mom came out of the operating room and demanded it back with her usual teasing comments. Of course.

_Of course;_ the internal reassurance was more of a mantra in Rory's mind now. It was keeping her from falling apart as they waited in silence, scared out of their minds.

They'd arrived about three hours earlier and neither she nor Luke had moved from their spots since. Rory glanced over at the nearby vending machine where Luke stood, glaring at the coffee button as though coffee was responsible for everything. _It's not the coffee's fault_," Rory thought hazily, _it's mine. He should be glaring at me_.

Rory could still feel her mother's hands on her shoulders, roughly shoving her out of the way and then that eerie sound of metal hitting flesh, followed by the loud deafening sound of a head hitting the ground hard. Rory choked down a sob and blinked her eyes wildly until she'd vanquished the need to cry – at least for another little while.

_She always said that she'd do anything for me_, Rory told herself and then couldn't suppress a smile as she heard the words her mom had said during one of their recent movie nights.

"_I'll do anything for ya doll...well, except blow your nose, 'cause that's just gross. Aww; don't look at me that way hon, that's more than my mom would ever do for me."_

Rory grinned softly at the mental picture of her grandmother standing on the sideline directing one of her numerous maids in the art of nose blowing. A second later, Rory started and nearly dropped the afore mentioned cell phone from her hand.

_Emily! Richard!_ Her grandparents didn't know yet! And for the first time since her arrival, Rory moved. She walked over to the still frozen Luke, who flinched when she interrupted his ongoing staring competition with the vending machine.

"Luke, I have to call my grandparents, I'll be right over by the payphones. Will you come get me if…if I'm needed?"

Luke nodded mutely and gently squeezed her shoulder in silent comfort before returning to his own thoughts. He still hadn't said a word to her.

_Maybe he does blame me...I deserve that,_ Rory thought sadly, but then shook off the gloomy thoughts. _I've gotta call Grandma and Grandpa - they need to know - especially since she might not..._ again the young brunette squashed her line of thought and turned away to find an available phone. It never even occurred to the youngest Gilmore to use her mother's cell phone. It wasn't hers after all.

A few moments later, Rory had dialed the number to her grandparents and was waiting reluctantly for someone to pick up.

"Gilmore residence? Who may I say is calling?" Rory didn't know the voice and assumed it to be one of Emily's maids and said, "This is Rory Gilmore, may I speak to Emily Gilmore, please?"

The maid asked her to hold and within seconds Emily's distinctive voice sounded, her voice tinged with irritation, "This is Emily Gilmore speaking, hello? The annoying girl didn't tell me who's on the line. It's hard to find decent help these days."

A suffering sigh was heard and then Emily seemed to remember her manners, "whom may I ask is calling?"

Rory took a deep breath and tried to speak normally, but the sound of her grandmother finally thawed a bit of the ice in Rory's shocked heart and she couldn't suppress a dry sob.

"Hello? Who is this?" Emily's voice sounded even more demanding than usual and Rory managed to choke out, "Grandma…It's Rory…I"

Emily's voice immediately lost its edge and the older woman asked in real concern, "Rory, what's wrong? Why are you calling at this hour? Shouldn't you be at Yale? If your mother has used one more of her silly shenanigans to force you to stay in Stars Hollow, I promise you it will be brought up at our next Friday night dinner."

Rory felt her knees give out from under her and she was slowly sinking down into a nearby chair. The normal annoyance from her grandmother was breaking her heart, because Rory knew that when she finally revealed the truth, Emily would never be the same. Eventually Rory took a deep, shuddering breath. She interrupted Emily, who was now in full rant.

"It's mom…There's been an accident… grandma…I don't…she might not…"

Rory heard Emily gasp loudly in the receiver and then there was a crashing sound and she knew her grandmother had dropped the phone in shock. In the background she heard a muffled cry of, "Richard," then there were hurried footsteps and a crunching noise as the phone was picked up again.

"Hello, Rory?" The deep voice from her grandfather, Richard, was heard and Rory felt her eyes begin to burn at the familiar sound. "Your grandmother said something about Lorelai, but I can't understand her. Please tell me where you are?"

Rory managed to choke out the information and Richard stated in a weak sounding voice after a brief pause, "we're on our way; don't go anywhere." Then he ended the call.

_Where would I go at a time like this_? _Everyone I know is at school or work…" _Rory giggled briefly, blinking her tears away, she wouldn't cry because her mom was gonna be all right, so there was no need for tears.

"Rory! Oh sweetheart!"

Suddenly her grandparents were standing in front of her.

Emily, who was looking uncharacteristically puffy eyed and tearstained, engulfed her granddaughter in a tight embrace that nobody thought she knew how to make. Richard looked deathly pale, but more like himself than his wife did as he patted his beloved grandchild gently on her head.

Rory couldn't believe it, how long had she sat there? The call had just ended, hadn't it?

--

Luke still stood over at the vending machine and stared blindly down at the black button that would give him a cup of coffee if he pressed it. He knew it was stupid to think about buying a cup of coffee. _It's not like she can drink it right now,_ he thought slowly, wanting to kick the machinery to pieces because of that fact.

He blinked and even that was done slowly.

Ever since that damned vehicle had slammed into Lorelai and he'd been forced to watch her fall to the ground in slow-motion, everything seemed to move in a slower pace than normal.

_If I lose her now,_ Luke thought to himself clenching his fists painfully, trying not to punch the wall in his frustration, _after all those years wasted_…

He was disrupted from his miserable thoughts a moment later, when another man gently touched his shoulder and asked politely, "if you don't mind, I'd like to use the machine. It'll only take a minute, I promise."

The plump looking man smiled broadly when Luke mutely stepped aside. He quickly pressed the coffee button that Luke had tried to incinerate with his eyes these last few hours and said happily, "my wife just gave birth to our third child, a beautiful little boy and she immediately demanded that I go buy her a cup of coffee."

The man chuckled as he reached for the steaming cup from the machine, "I don't know why she always does that…She's not allowed to drink it yet and she knows it. She always says that she just wants to smell the coffee, like it's got a soothing influence on her or something; unlike all the rest of us mere mortals, who get's jumpy as heck." The stranger turned to smile indulgently up at Luke. "What we men do for the weird women we love, right?"

The man's smile faltered a bit when his eyes met Luke's. Finally it seemed to dawn on him that not everyone in a waiting room was actually waiting for good news like he'd been. The new father shuffled his feet awkwardly because judging by the dead look in the taller man's gaze, good news was a foreign concept right now, and especially other people's good news seemed to be unwelcome.

Luke eventually managed to force out a polite nod and speak, albeit hoarsely, "I know…Weird women and their customs are... Well, congratulations." The other man quickly returned the nod and hastily went back to his own family where there weren't people looking like their world had just ended.

"Luke?"

The Diner owner looked down and met Rory's eyes. Then he averted his own; those sky blue eyes were too much like Lorelai's and he just couldn't handle that until he knew whether or not she'd pull through.

"Yeah?" he asked as his eyes landed on the forms of Lorelai's parents, who looked just as shell shocked as he felt at that moment; like he'd been ever since that detestable vehicle had ruined everything.

Emily Gilmore looked, well, scruffy actually. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that she'd been crying ever since she'd found out about her daughter's condition and the tight grip she had on Rory's thin shoulder told Luke that at the moment, she was leaning heavily on her granddaughter's silent strength. Richard looked like Luke felt; pale, tired and unbelievably numb. Such a thing just didn't happen in their circles. So simply put, Lorelai's parents were devastated.

_It's understandable really_, Luke told himself inwardly_, she's their only child after all. They're not uncaring… I told you Lorelai, they love you and you have to wake up so you can see it. _Luke suddenly had to swallow a smile at his next thought, _and try your hardest to annoy them for showing it in public._

He was pulled from his one sided internal conversation by Rory's timid voice. "Did…have the doctors been here yet?"

Luke sighed and scratched his neck feeling uncomfortable as he answered tiredly, "No, not yet, Rory. I'm sorry."

Before Rory could reply, a firm shove in the side pushed him abruptly into the vending machine with a thud. The only thing Luke managed to register in his surprise, was a blonde blur that was with determination towards Rory, who was frozen in surprise.

"Rory! I just found out! I called your cell phone but you didn't pick up. Then I called your mom's house and some lady with a hoarse voice, calling herself Babette, told me everything!" The blond hurricane grabbed hold of Rory, squeezing her half to death, while she continued her explanations. "I'm here for you! I hope those doctors are doing their best or else I might have to talk to them! I got a lot of experience from that time with Asher, you know and let me just tell you that although they're medically trained, none of them know anything worthwhile about a properly fluffed pillow and the beverages available here are just awful and don't even get me started on…"

Luke straightened up from his ungraceful fall. He finally recognized the girl as Paris, Rory's roommate from Yale. He couldn't help but remember Lorelai's words from a while back as he silently watched how Paris did not give Rory a chance to talk. "_That girl can make even Satan cower and pray for a sick day…Trust me on that."_

A few minutes later, Luke met Rory's gaze for longer than a second as the blonde continued to talk and belittle the entire health care system in a matter of mere moments, completely unaware of the four devastated people in her presence. He sent her a small smile, trying to comfort her without actually saying anything. To his surprise, Rory briefly looked incredibly relived, like his smiling at her had assured her of something. Then the look was gone and she returned the smile with a brittle one of her own.

If anyone could make them feel less sorry for themselves while they waited for news, it would be Paris Gellar; which was a good thing because just as Paris took a breath and paused in her one-way conversation, a serious looking doctor suddenly appeared by their side. He looked them all over, stopping momentarily when he looked at Paris. Apparently he too remembered her last visit to the hospital, and then calmly asked, "Are you the family of Lorelai Gilmore?"

**TBC…**

_

* * *

_

A/N Please take a second or more to review;)

EDITED JANUARY 2010.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own GG, but gosh darn it, I'd really like to some day. Until that I'll just play around and write my own plotlines.**

* * *

_A/N So, first off thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope my old readers will revisit this and actually like it. As for the new readers, I'm glad you like it. And now, here's the next installment. Enjoy_

* * *

**Big smooches to Smashmo for helping me out, she's really an angel in disguise, who never loses patience with my errors. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The talented and somewhat crazed chef, Sookie St. James, was running around frantically in her beloved kitchen at the Dragonfly Inn. She was busy making some chocolate and vanilla éclairs, that were extraordinart, if she did say so herself. The kitchen help was also running around, although with a lot more grace. They routinely put out small fires in pans and removed hand towels from the stoves; something that Sookie was not known to care about or even notice. All she cared about was making the small miracles that other people called meals.

It was in the middle of the breakfast rush and Sookie was in the process of checking on some of the specially ordered scones she'd made for an English guest, who simply loved them beyond words. Not that she could blame him, because really, they were made by her. Suddenly the door to the kitchen burst open and Michel was ungracefully stumbling inside, making Sookie pay attention, Michel was never without a certain amount of elegance.

"What's up Michel? If you're gonna complain about the married seniors in room twelve and their spoiled grandchild one more time, I'm telling Lorelai on you."

Michel didn't quip as he normally did and Sookie looked up from the oven with trepidation growing in her chest. "What?"

The Frenchman swallowed, looking pale under his darkened skin. "I just got a call from that woman that Lorelai lives next to. She-" Michel broke off, looking oddly uncomfortable.

"What?" Sookie demanded again, not moving an inch from the scorching oven. "What did she say?"

Finally Michel seemed to regain some courage and he straightened up, looked Sookie straight in the eye and answered, "Lorelai has been in an accident; it is serious."

The kitchen resounded with a deafening bang as the plate of scones fell unceremoniously to the tiled floor. Sookie didn't notice; she was already on her way outside to her car, terrified that she might just lose her best friend. _I better call Jackson and see if anyone else is planning on going to the hospital…_

**

In the meantime at the hospital, Rory felt her body stiffen when she locked eyes with the serious looking doctor. _A serious doctor_…_this can't be good_, she thought, gnawing nervously on her bottom lip. _Please don't be dead Mom; I can't live without you… _

An insane urge to giggle erupted inside her, when after Rory rethought her statement her mother's teasing voice flew into her mind soothingly, "_you can't live without me? Corny, hon. Now coffee and junk food those things are what you can't live without…Uh and reruns of eighties shows of course."_

"Rory?"

Rory flinched and looked up and met her grandfather's concerned face. He looked as though he'd already repeated her name a few times.

"Huh?" she managed to stutter and Richard reached out, placing his hand on the shoulder that her grandmother hadn't already taken ownership off. "The doctor wants to tell us about your mother, Rory."

His voice and the gentle touch he used reminded Rory of one of the times she and her mom had watched Animal planet and seen how the handlers had tried to calm a wounded animal. Is_ that what I am right about now?_ She wondered, but then realized that she'd once again drifted off from reality.

Rory blinked and tried her damndest to concentrate on the still waiting doctor's words.

"Miss Gilmore was brought in with several broken ribs; one of which punctured her lung, which we had to repair the damages to. Her right leg is broken in three places and there might be permanent damages, we really can't say until she begins her psychical therapy." The doctor hesitated, glancing briefly over at Paris. It was obvious that he really didn't want to be the bearer of bad news in front of the blonde he'd never forgotten. Eventually he spoke again. "All those injuries are in fact the minor ones. The thing that has us most worried right now is her head trauma. She suffered a great blow to the head and although we've done everything in our power as of now, I have to inform you that Miss Gilmore has slipped into a coma and there's nothing left to do but wait and see if she wakes up on her own…"

Emily let out a gasp hearing this and tightened her already iron grip on Rory's thin shoulder. It would most definitely bruise, but Rory didn't mind, knowing that her grandmother didn't know what she was doing. Besides, she surmised, the pain kept her from screaming out her own fears.

_Coma…_

Luke crossed his arms to keep them from banging his fist into the nearest wall. _Don't do this to me Lorelai!_

Comas were a big deal; people didn't always pull back from them and the thought of Lorelai Gilmore not waking up and declaring everything fine and dandy almost broke Luke as he kept his jaw clenched. Trying to keep himself in check wasn't working well and he couldn't help but send a vicious glare towards the still talking doctor.

The doctor didn't even blink at the death glare pointed in his direction. He just offered his regrets of being the bearer of bad news. He glanced at Luke with the words, "don't kill the messenger," in his eyes and said, "The surgeons are not entirely finished with her as of now, but I'll let you know when it's okay to go see her." He nodded briefly to them all, ignoring Paris, and walked away without another word.

After a few moments of silence Paris apparently thought that enough contemplating had been done and she straightened herself up, sending an arrogant look the doctor's way. "Well, that wasn't very fulfilling, now was it?" Without waiting for anyone to answer she barreled on. "He obviously doesn't know everything about this case. Mrs. Gilmore, would you please join me while I locate a doctor, who's actually a human being with some semblance of knowledge?"

Emily started out of her thoughts and looked at the blonde girl at her side. Before she had a chance to respond however, Paris had the audacity to grab hold of her free arm and actually yank her away from the unmoving Rory and pulling Emily with her. As the couple disappeared down the nearest hallway, Rory, Luke and Richard heard Paris's disembodied voice say, "…need you with me here. I'm not a Gilmore, so they'll probably not listen to me and from what I know of you Emily, you're not afraid to give it to them straight if needed. Isn't that right? I respect that."

Luke wanted to smile at the thought of the much older and very terrifying Emily Gilmore being bossed around by her grandchild's one of a kind friend, but his features didn't want to cooperate. He sighed and looked down at Rory.

She hadn't moved an inch since the doctor's news had been given. The look in her eyes was dull and broken. _I'm not the only one, who won't recover from this if Lorelai doesn't wake up_, Luke realized with an inwardly grimace and for the first time since the accident he felt a bit more like himself.

Pushing his own grief and pain into the background for the moment, Luke did what he knew he should have done from the start. He stepped forward and wrapped his big arms around the much smaller frame.

"No, Luke…Please…"He heard her whisper in a pained moan and for a minute she desperately tried to free herself from his grip. Then she suddenly slumped and finally allowed herself to break down.

The warm tears quickly soaked Luke's flannel shirt, and within moments Rory practically wailed in sorrow into his chest. "Rory, she's strong; so much stronger than the rest of us." Luke muttered repeatedly and sent a warning look to Richard, when heseemed to want to take Rory from Luke's arms. "Let it out Rory, don't hold it in…It's all gonna be all right soon. You'll see."

After a long while Rory seemed to slow her crying, but she tightened her death grip on Luke's waist when he gently tried to let her go. With a soft sigh, he wrapped his arm under her knees and lifted her up into his arms and sat down on a chair with the now exhausted girl in his arms.

They didn't say a word, they just bathed in each other's common feeling of sadness and fear. And most of all, desperate hope.

Some time later, they moved to sit next to each other. Rory was resting her head on his shoulder and Luke held his large hands over hers in his lap in silent comfort.

Richard sat close by with Emily in the exact same position. Paris wasn't there at the moment. Not because she didn't want to, but Emily had appeared a half an hour earlier and had declared that Miss Gellar had been asked to leave the premises. Apparently death threats at the nurses' station wouldn't be allowed unless the one making them was actually related to an injured patient.

All four of them waited for the doctor to return and grant them permission to see Lorelai.

The sound of approaching footsteps – a lot of them – made Luke look up and he instantly tensed. Rory lifted her head tiredly and her eyes widened in disbelief when she followed his gaze.

It seemed that half of Stars Hollow had gotten impatient waiting for an update on their favorite speed talker. Sookie, Jackson, Lane, Miss Patty, Babette, Morey, Kirk and Lulu nearly suffocated them with loud and frantic questions about Lorelai's situation.

Luke felt the familiar throbbing in his right temple begin and prepared himself for a growling reprimand towards the townspeople, forcing them to understand that they weren't helping things.

But before he got a chance, Rory beat him to it. Suddenly she jumped to her feet yelling hoarsely, "please be quiet! And sit down and wait patiently like the rest of us! _Now_!"

None of the Stars Hollow residents were used to that tone coming from their gentle brainiac and some shot Luke an accusing glare, as though telling him that letting his behavior rub off on Rory wasn't appreciated.

_Lorelai wake up now or else some of your friends will join you in the immediate future_, Luke threatened inwardly and leaned back stiffly, once again crossing his arms to prevent them from doing something not entirely permitted.

After a few minutes of silence, Miss Patty and Babette began whispering fiercely among themselves and Kirk was somehow already deeply involved with the vending machine as he tried to pry out a soda without actually paying for it. Jackson was talking quietly with Morey and Lulu. Lane had placed herself on Rory's other side and oozed support without actually saying a word. Sookie was sitting next to Luke and tears were falling down her face silently. She hadn't said a word after being told of Lorelai's status.

Luke noticed Sookie's hands twitching and he knew she was itching for something to do. Finally it seemed she couldn't take it anymore and she turned to Emily and Richard with a wild glint in her eyes.

"Are you hungry? I mean cafeteria food is never a good thing. I should go make something from scratch; can't have you dropping dead from starvation, right? I mean…I think I have some things at home I could turn into a feast…Yeah…then if…_when._ I mean when Lorelai wakes up, she won't have to eat that filth from the hospital kitchen… she'll probably just demand to get put back to sleep…Yeah, I'll just…Jackson!"

The vegetable and fruit seller instantly rose to his feet and after having patted Rory and Luke on the arm he followed his wife with a concerned frown marring his usually cheerful features.

Rory felt suffocated in all the company around her and rose from the chair. Lane and Luke immediately copied her and she turned around with a small reassuring smile. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom; I'll be right back."

Luke, she noticed, knew she was lying. He recognized her need to solitude and respected it by sitting back down and gently pushing Lane down as well when she looked like she might just follow Rory. The look in his blue-grey eyes told Rory that he felt the need too, but allowed her to slip away first.

_Thank you Luke_, _you're always letting my needs come before yours,_ Rory thought out to the diner owner and quickly left the crowded waiting room.

**

Ten minutes later Rory still hadn't returned and Luke was just about to go look for her, when the doctor from earlier came into view. Luke quickly scrambled to his feet and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Emily and Richard do the same, albeit with a little more elegance.

"Is she all right? Has she woken up? Can we see her?" the questions left his lips without second thought.

The doctor smiled comfortingly and explained, "Sadly, Miss Gilmore is still in a coma, but the surgery seems to have gone well and we have every reason to believe she'll recover from her injuries; all she has to do now is wake up."

Luke nodded and Emily repeated his earlier question hesitantly, her usual icy façade had totally crumbled in the last few hours, "Can we see her now, please?"

The doctor's eyes swept across the room and noticed the increased population with a raised brow and answered, "Only the nearest family is allowed in at the moment. Please try to limit your visits today." He smiled with a friendly look in his eyes, "after all, she's been through quite an ordeal. A nurse will come to take you to her shortly."

They all nodded mutely and as the doctor left to continue his work, Rory finally reappeared. Luke watched silently as her entire body tensed seeing all of them standing. Richard apparently noticed too and quickly told her the doctor's news, which brought a relieved smile to her face.

A few minutes later, a tall, stern looking nurse soon joined them. Her eyes scanned the visitors, glaring threateningly at Kirk, who was still sitting by the vending machine looking extremely put out. Lulu protectively walked in front of her boyfriend, covering his shaking frame from the nurse's watchful eyes. Eventually she returned to her job and looked them all over once more with boredom. "If the family members would follow me please…"

Without hesitation Rory and her grandparents hurried after the nurse, but then Rory suddenly stopped. She turned around with searching eyes, noticing with surprise that Luke had reclaimed one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs. She glanced back at her grandparents, who had stopped the moment she had. "This will just take a second," Rory muttered and with determination she walked over to an unnoticing Luke, expertly ignoring the nurse's tapping foot in the background.

"Hey, aren't you coming?"

Luke looked up; he seemed genuinely surprised by her question and answered quietly, while fidgeting with his baseball cap in his hands. "It's just supposed to be the nearest family members, remember Rory?" He added when Rory looked argumentative. "It's okay, don't worry about it. I'll wait out here with the rest. Go on and see your mom and I'll drive you home afterwards…It's fine…"

Rory promptly startled the older man by simply punching him gently on the arm before holding out her hand for him to take. "If there's one person here that my mom considers close family, it's you." Rory explained when Luke didn't immediately take her hand. "Don't be stupid and come with me to see your girlfriend."

The look in Luke's eyes warmed Rory to the core. He looked shy, happy, uncomfortable, hesitant and immensely grateful all at the same time. Then he blinked and his expression turned blank and stood up, taking Rory's waiting hand and followed the rest of the close family. He even sent a matching glare to the temperamental and impatient nurse that reminded the older woman of her manners.

Not even Emily Gilmore uttered a word against his right to be by their side when he reached them.

**TBC…**

_

* * *

_

A/N If you liked it, review. If you didn't, then review and tell me all about it;)

**EDITED JANUARY 2010**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own GG or anything else in this fandom, except my own plot ideas.**

* * *

Betaed by the awesome Smashmo, whose input has really helped clean up this story. 

* * *

_A/N To New Readers. I hope you'll enjoy the story! To Old Readers, I hope you'll like the changes and additions. Please take a moment to review, it'll make my day;)_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Hi, I heard from one of the other customer's that your coffee is the best there is…So please give me a cup; the bigger the better please – it's like my oxygen!"

Luke looked up from the receipts he was supposed to be looking over and saw a pretty brunette in front of him. Her smile lit up her face and Luke mentally growled. After everything that had happened over the last couple of days, smiling brunettes with a coffee fetish were not someone he wanted to wait on…

_Only her_.

But being the service minded person he was, Luke sighed, grabbed the coffeepot and took out a green mug, pouring the black liquid with a mute nod.

The stranger nodded her thanks mutely as well and reached for the sugar cubes and Luke released the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

_She's nothing like you Lorelai_, he thought to his absent girlfriend, knowing she'd launch into a ten minute rant at the thought of diluting her beloved beverage with sugar. _She didn't cross my boundaries like you did…I miss you._

Luke quickly returned to his receipts and was unable to stop his mind as it dove into the cherished memory of his and Lorelai's first meeting at this very diner.

_The door opened with a jingle and in walked a tall, beautiful brunette. Luke barely noticed her, busy with other lunch customers that he was with at the time. _

_The woman looked around with happy eyes and a beaming smile. As he placed a plate of food in front of Gypsy, the town's not so cheap mechanic, Luke felt his eyes follow the woman. She looked around and met his eyes, breaking into a bright smile. Luke swallowed hard. This woman affected him instantly and he cursed inwardly; he was with Rachel after all. _

"_Hi mister diner man!" Her cheerful voice reached him and before he could even respond, she continued happily, "So, I just moved to this pretty little town and I saw this sign and I thought 'Luke's diner', better check it out. And as if that wasn't enough, a nice lady, who was very in to her ballerinas by the way, suggested that I go here because you have the bestest coffee in all the land." Her smile turned into a dramatic frown, "I'm telling ya; us meeting like this, right now is totally meant to be. It's Fate! So…give me, give me, give me please! I'm aching for some java!"_

_Luke quickly walked behind the counter, absentmindedly grabbing another set of plates from his sweating cook Caesar. "Just sit down and I'll be with you as soon as I can," he muttered and delivered the food to another couple of customers. _

_To his dismay the woman completely ignored his request, proceeding to follow him in his wake with a spring in her step and to make matters worse for the busy diner owner, she just wouldn't keep quiet. _

"_Like I said, just moved to the town and so far, I'm loving it. There's such a friendly vibe here – and one can't go through life without friendly vibes you know." She ignored the growing scowl on his face and continued after, giving him a light pat on the shoulder, almost knocking another set of plates out of his unsuspecting hands. "Of course you know; you simply __**ooze**__ friendliness, my friend." _

_The scowl turned nothing short of menacing, but the dangerous look on Luke's face, the one that usually stopped even Taylor from spouting all his crap, didn't stop the brunette from her continuing rambling. To his annoyance over the next half hour Luke learned without really wanting to that the woman's name was Lorelai, she had a kid, apparently a female version of Einstein without the hair problems, she liked coffee, she was glad that his diner seemed not to give people food poisoning seeing as with her cooking skills, she'd have to eat here often, she liked coffee, she was born in Hartford, her parents were the reincarnation of Hitler, well, mostly her mother, she really really liked coffee and she thought his sweet little hat was adorable and finally Luke couldn't take it anymore and snapped._

"_What is wrong with you woman? You're so annoying" he almost yelled, not caring that his other customers gaped up at him. "Have you escaped from a mental institution or are you sent here from my mortal enemies to drive me insane. Sit down and I'll get to you when I get to you. Leave me alone or I swear you'll suffer the consequences and…" _

"_When's your birthday?" _

_Luke gaped, much like his customers were doing. Lorelai smiled and waited patiently while the man wrapped his head around her sudden question. Without really knowing how, he told her and then he tried to continue his rant._

_Again Lorelai shocked him by not being the least bit scared of his bluntness. She simply turned around while he was mid-rant and grabbed a newspaper out of Kirk's hands. As Kirk wailed and demanded his property back, Lorelai quickly scribbled something down on a page in the paper, tore it out and then gently placed the newspaper back in Kirk's hands as she promised him a free cup of coffee after the stressful event. Kirk being Kirk immediately perked up at the thought of something free and ran to the counter and forced the poor, frenzied Caesar to give him a fresh cup of coffee despite the fact that the cook was obviously drowning in orders. _

_A second later, Lorelai turned back to the frozen Luke and smiled. "Here," she said and reached out her hand where the torn out paper still lay, "read this."_

_The other customers fell silent as they followed his every move, making Luke's glare intensify and he knew he'd never see the end of it if he didn't comply. He could swear he'd seen Babette taking notes on a napkin for Miss Patty. "Fine," he growled and saw to his surprise that it was a horoscope, a Scorpio horoscope to be exact; his horoscope. She'd written something on the tiny paper and Luke almost snorted when he read it. _

"_**You'll meet an annoying woman today; give her coffee and she'll go away."**_

_He looked up and met her incredible indigo blue eyes with a defeated sigh. "Come on then," he muttered and went for the counter and the coffeepot behind it. He felt Lorelai trailing close behind, visibly eager for her caffeine shot and shook his head in disapproval. _

_He took the biggest to-go cup he could find, filling it to the brim. "Here, satisfied?" he mock –growled and watched Lorelai take a sip of the warm beverage and then groan in pleasure. _

"_Miss Patty was right, best coffee I've ever had, mister!"_

_Luke swallowed a small smile and spoke while crossing his arms threateningly. "Well, yeah. I believe you still need to hold up your end of the bargain." He gestured to the exit with a meaningful nod._

_Lorelai smiled again and turned to leave. Then she suddenly looked at him again, nodding at the paper still in his hands. "You should hold on to that, put it in your wallet, carry it around and one day it'll bring you luck."_

_Luke couldn't stop his smile that time and said with a raised eyebrow, "is that so?"_

_Lorelai opened the door, letting another couple inside as she looked over her shoulder. "Yep, but then again, I'm known for saying anything for a cup of coffee…Bye Mr. Friendlyman."_

_Luke watched her leave through the windows and without really wanting to; he took out his wallet and placed the scrap of paper in it with a sigh. There was just something about those blue eyes that told him that they'd met again. _

"Luke!"

Luke flinched and threw the memory into the back of his mind when Babette's voice interrupted his trip down memory lane. "What?"

The goodhearted gossiper had seen the usually so brooding male standing behind the counter clenching his receipts as if they were a lifeline. The look on his face told its clear story of him not having slept since Lorelai's accident.

Babette sighed, wanting him to think of himself for a change. "Sugar, you need to go get some rest and not stand around here like a big hunk of sadness. Caesar and Lane can help you out down here."

Five minutes later Luke was somehow upstairs in his apartment and he sat immobile by his kitchen table. The memory of their first meeting had broken down some of Luke's recent mind blocks and he couldn't help remember how he'd felt two days earlier when Rory had taken him to see her mother.

When he'd walked through those doors to see Lorelai, Luke's heart thumbed uncontrollably and he felt his eyes mist up when his gaze landed on his girlfriend. Rory's gasp and Emily's sob made it all to clear; that this whole day hadn't been a stupid nightmare and that frail looking person in the hospital bed was indeed Lorelai and not a figment of his morbid imagination.

Lorelai looked like she was sleeping. Her right leg was elevated and clad in cast and her face looked nothing like they'd ever seen before. It was bruised and swollen with a gash running over her left cheek – probably – from a pebble on the ground, Luke had thought, oddly entranced by the wound. Lorelai looked more like she'd had a vicious fight with a professional than anything else.

Luke knew that he'd die never forgetting the way she looked.

Before the nurse had asked them to leave he'd bent down and whispered desperately in her ear "I love you Lorelai…wake up so I can actually say it properly…" Feeling like an idiot he added softly, "there's coffee in it for ya."

She hadn't moved an inch and Luke's heart had broken all over again. Finally he coughed uncomfortably and offered to take Rory back to her mom's house. To his surprise, Rory paled hearing that, but quickly explained that she didn't want to stay in the house without her mother when she saw his expression.

"I'll take you back to Yale then," Luke stated and started for the door. Rory followed without objection after giving her mom a soft kiss on her forehead, and muttered something he couldn't hear. The drive to Yale was silent; neither of them having any energy to really launch into a conversation, nor the desire to do so. When they arrived at the famous university, Luke got out of his truck to follow Rory all the way up to her dorm, making sure she got there safely.

"Luke," Rory smiled a small smile. "I'm perfectly capable of walking to my dorm. You don't have to do this."

Luke shrugged, adjusted his baseball cap subconsciously. "I want to. Let's go, I think I still remember where to go. Your mom's neuroses really etched the place into my…" He trailed off at the mention of Lorelai and the memory of the day they'd traveled up to the college together with all of Rory's things was bombarding his memory, making his chest ache painfully.

"Yeah," Rory interrupted his thoughts and continued with a loud sigh. "Well, let's get going then. I really need to sleep a few hours before heading back to the hospital in the morning."

It didn't take them long to reach the building and they made their way up to Rory's room. As they neared the door, they could hear a familiar voice rattle on inside and Rory hesitated.

Luke chuckled despite his dark mood, recognizing Paris's voice as she was busy instructing the other two girls in the dorm just how to behave during Rory's difficult time. Rory's matching chuckle captured Luke's attention and he looked down.

"She means well," Rory explained, just as there was a loud screech of, "and you can't wear juicy sweatpants, you energizer bunny, it just screams happy and in case you haven't noticed, this isn't a happy time!"

"I guess," Luke replied and they heard a thundering bang as a door was slammed inside, followed by Paris', "Fine, I'll just remove them later!"

Rory nodded and took a deep breath before entering the dorm and she closed the door with a sad smile 'goodbye' to Luke, who hurried out to his truck, exhausted by the horrifying day he'd had.

Luke had returned to Lorelai's side as quickly as possible after only managing to sleep a few hours, waking up soaked in sweat with the sound of squealing tires ringing in his ears. He spent every waking moment at the hospital, most of the time with Rory and her grandparents as well. Some of the time was shared with various friends, such as Sookie, whose hands were now bandaged thoroughly after scorching herself by an accident during one of her cooking frenzies.

Finally he had to succumb to his body's needs and left to go catch up on some sleep. To his dismay he still couldn't close his eyes without seeing Lorelai's bruised face. So eventually giving up, Luke returned to the diner and had worked in stony silence while the rest of the saddened townies watched his every move with concern.

Luke Danes hadn't even been this shattered when his father had died and that was saying something.

A ringing phone suddenly ripped Luke out of his musings of Lorelai and he cursed loudly as he went over to the phone on the wall, twisting his foot painfully on the way.

"What?" he hissed as he rubbed his foot tenderly.

"Luke? It's me, Rory." He heard the girl say and instantly forgot his pain. Worry flew into his entire body at the sound of her tired voice.

"Rory? Are you okay, are you at the hospital, is she...I mean?"

"Luke calm down." Rory interjected before he could work himself into a worried frenzy. "I'm at the hospital and…well, Mom's awake."

Relief flooded Luke's senses for a moment and made him oblivious to anything else. Consequently it took him a while to realize that Rory's voice hadn't been joyful. In fact, it had been almost expressionless.

"Rory, what's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

A sigh loud enough to mimic a sob was heard and the hairs on the back of Luke's neck stood up as Rory slowly said, "I think you should come down here as fast as possible. There's something you need to know…"

**TBC…**

* * *

**EDITED JANUARY 2010**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, GG is not mine...Now excuse me while I go sulk in the corner.**

* * *

**Big thanks to Smashmo for helping out!**

* * *

_A/N Okay, here's the next one. I hope you all will let me know if I'm not being in character with these wonderful people;) Now, please enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The day had actually started out like every day since her mom's accident.

Paris had once again set Rory's alarm clock to go off very, _very_ early in the morning. The blaring sound of the alarm barely managed to finish before the opinionated Paris proceeded to drag the smaller Rory out of bed, actually forcing her to spend at least an hour in Paris' craft corner, torturing the brunette with nauseating smells of melted glue and beads. All in an attempt to "help" the broken hearted daughter focus her thoughts.

Then another hour would pass by with Paris telling her all about the best way to prepare for parental loss without losing one's mind; at which point in time Rory would stomp off in frustrated fury and fear for the fate of her hospitalized mother to lock herself in her room. And then yet _another_ hour would pass with Paris yelling through the thin wooden door, "It never hurts to be prepared for everything!" or "Open the door right now or I'm not gonna help you focus your thoughts anymore Gilmore!" or "I'm a very qualified self healer you know!"

That was usually when Rory's other roommate, the exercise obsessed one, would burst through her door and launch into a shouting match with Paris, which would distract the female dictator long enough for Rory to slip out of the dorm unnoticed and go visit her mom before classes started for the day.

Today was no different, Rory decided, as she ducked under Paris' pointed finger and ran out of the dorm before she would be asked to referee the imminent fight.

Twenty minutes later she arrived at the hospital and placed herself in the extremely uncomfortable chair next to her mother.

"So Mom," Rory said quietly as she opened her Harry Potter book, "ready to find out if Ron finally puts the moves on Hermione? No? Well, in this chapter there's a feast with tons of food descriptions, so I dare you not to wake up and drool in starvation…"

The silence kept on and Rory sighed sadly and began reading out loud to her sleeping mom. Rory didn't know how or when she'd fallen asleep in that God awful chair, but somehow it had happened. She was abruptly woken up when she felt a not entirely gentle poke in her shoulder.

"What? Are visiting hours over already nurse Roberts?" Rory muttered, opening her eyes groggily. She vaguely noticed that the sun wasn't as high in the sky anymore, when she quickly glanced out the window in reflex. A moment later, Rory's exhaustion completely disappeared when she locked eyes with a matching pair of sky blue eyes.

The older Gilmore blinked slowly, unable to look away from the eyes that were staring intently into hers. _Those eyes are familiar_, Lorelai thought. Suddenly there was a dizzying feeling inside her head; she could almost feel herself running with her heart in her throat, desperate to reach her destination, but which destination it was, Lorelai didn't know. Internally she heard squealing tires and a scream that made the hairs on her arms stand up. _What is going on? _

"You're awake." As soon as the words left her mouth, Rory suppressed an eye roll, already waiting for her mother's sarcastic comment, "stating the obvious hon? Really?" But to her surprise, her mother didn't comment.

Rory's heart pounded a mile a minute and she was so happy she thought she might actually burst. She realized that her mom's lack of comment was probably due to everything she'd been through and quickly added with pure happiness in her voice, "Thank God, you're awake!"

Without thinking, Rory bent closer and threw her arms around the still silent woman, squeezing Lorelai close as she kept muttering fervently, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

It took a few seconds before Rory noticed, or even cared about the unusual silence from her mother. When the silence had gone on long enough to finally penetrate Rory's relieved state of mind, she reluctantly let go of Lorelai and wiped away her happy tears, saying with a small smile, "I knew you couldn't sleep through one of Joanne's food descriptions…"

Lorelai still didn't say a word, nor did she crack a smile at one of their inside jokes and Rory's heart skipped a beat in fear when she remembered one of the doctor's warning to her and her family about the severe head trauma her mom had suffered.

Rory swallowed. _Don't be broken please_, she thought as she noticed the total lack of love and warmth in her mom's eyes.

"Are…are you okay, Mom?" Rory asked anxiously and sat down next to Lorelai on the small bed. "Come on Mom, you've never gone this long without a reply…Should I call Luke and make him get you some decent coffee to wake you up?"

Rory smiled at her own attempt to lighten the mood, but her smile totally vanished when her mother lifted her chin, meeting Rory's eyes with an icy stare that penetrated her very soul.

Lorelai took a deep breath, ignoring the nausea she felt building up in her stomach, and finally spoke.

"Look here girly girl, I'm having a really bad day so far, what with crazy women falling all over me, so I'm gonna make it short and easy to understand, okay?"

Lorelai didn't give Rory a chance to recover from the shock of hearing her mother's tone before she quickly continued, "My name is Lorelai Gilmore and I don't know you. Are we clear on that, crazy girl? So please go out in the hallway and call my parents Richard and Emily Gilmore and tell them to bring my boyfriend, Christopher Hayden. Now please get away from me, you're scaring the bejeezus out of me."

Rory sat unmoving on the bed and stared dumbly into her mother's eyes and saw nothing. _That's why she doesn't look normal_, Rory realized in her shocked state of mind, _she doesn't know me…she doesn't love me…_ She and Lorelai might have bickered on rare occasions, but never had Rory doubted the love her mother had for her – until now.

Suddenly an idea came to the young woman and she straightened up a bit and asked slowly to the still glaring Lorelai, "How old are you Mo…Lorelai?"

Lorelai frowned and tried to cross her arms, but stopped when a searing pain shot through her. She focused on the weird girl in front of her and answered with a clipped tone that she'd stolen from her mother. "What kind of question is that? I'm sixteen if you must know. Now," Lorelai's glare intensified, "are you gonna go away or are you planning on making me suffer through a round of twenty questions?"

Rory's world crumbled around her yet again, she clumsily got to her feet, unable to bear looking into her mother's face a second later. "Yeah, sure… I'll just…"she muttered hoarsely, leaving the room and the cold woman in the bed behind.

Once outside the hallway, Rory sank down on the floor and wept as the unfairness of it all finally hit her like a ton of bricks. _Mom actually wakes up and she doesn't know me anymore. To top it off, she wants Grandma and Grandpa of all people; if she gets back to her normal self I'm __**so**__ gonna her remind of that. _

Rory placed her head in her arms in an attempt to calm her rapid breathing. The thoughts kept swirling through her mind. _She thinks she's sixteen, that she's dating dad…What about Luke? Luke! Of course, she loves Luke; maybe he'll snap her out of this and I can have my mom back!_

Rory jumped to her feet and all but ran to the phones down the hall to call Luke. He picked up the phone after a long, agonizing minute during which Rory's heart tried its best not to sink to her stomach.

"What?" the growl sort of scared the young female and she swallowed before hesitantly speaking.

""Luke? It's me Rory."

His tone of voice immediately changed, instantly bombarding her with questions that she felt unable to answer. "Rory? Are you okay, are you at the hospital, is she-?"

Rory smiled sadly. _At least I'm not the only one going crazy without her_, she thought, answering her mother's loving boyfriend quickly before he could launch into another round of frantic questioning.

"Luke calm down. I'm at the hospital and…" Rory swallowed hard, her idea that Luke would swoop in and save the day was beginning to fall to pieces when she remembered that he'd have to look into her mom's blank eyes and suffer her anger. "Well, mom's awake."

Rory heard the man sigh heavily and she could almost taste his profound relief. Rory bit her bottom lip, hating that she was about to crush the man's hopes. Luke seemed to get back to his usual pragmatic self quickly, halting Rory's growing guilt.

"Rory, what's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

Rory felt the barely repressed tears resurface and she sighed heavily herself. _I can't tell him over the phone. I can't even say the words out loud. __Please let this be the way to heal mom,_ she prayed silently.

Rory released her lip and said as calmly as she possibly could. "I think you should come as fast as possible…There's something you need to know…"

**

In the meantime Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was not having the best of days.

First she'd woken up in what seemed to be a hospital with a sleeping girl by her side. Not the concerned boyfriend, she'd hoped for. Then, when Lorelai had decided to wake the stranger with one of her customized pokes, the foreign girl had attacked her and called her mom!

Suddenly it was like her mind was flashing forward through scenes that Lorelai didn't know or understand. A baby with her eyes giggling during a bath, a little brown-haired girl with tears in her eyes as she held up a bleeding finger, the young woman from before turned halfway away from her, not noticing a truck headed her way. A flare of fear echoed through Lorelai's body as she watched two hands roughly shove the girl out of the way and then…nothing.

The nausea turned into a pounding headache and Lorelai blinked wildly, trying to suppress the pain and understand the odd mental images. "This is a weird dream, Lorelai!" she finally told herself in the silent room, looking around for other clues to her current predicament. She felt an unusual pang of guilt when she remembered the girl's tear filled eyes and quickly averted her mind to her new situation.

_Okay, so I'm in a hospital obviously…my leg is having a contest of who-is-able-to-throb-the-worst with my head, and none of my family members bothered to show up…Nice to feel the love. _

The last sarcastic thought made Lorelai chuckle tiredly as she tried to get more comfortable on the tiny bed.

_Okay, detective mode here,_ Lorelai told herself inwardly, _so…I'm here and obviously I've suffered some kind of accident…what happened? Did Mom's latest maid try to avenge her firing by attempting to kill off the daughter of the house?_ Lorelai's mind conjured up a picture of the Latina maid, from her teenage years, Bonita, shoving her down the stairs with an evil cackle and for some reason wearing an eye patch.

_Well, Lorelai reasoned, all evil people wear eye patches. Or they should anyway_. Lorelai smiled and muttered realistically, "Okay, maybe not."

A doctor suddenly entered the room and distracted Lorelai's ponderings as he began a thorough checkup that really stretched Lorelai's patience thin; the cold touch of the stethoscope, his warm, dry hands on her ribs, way too close to her breasts in Lorelai's opinion.

And yet she didn't say anything as he continued to examine her silently. He looked stressed and tired; the look in his eyes gave Lorelai a suspicion that he'd had a rougher night than even she had. A few minutes later the exhausted doctor left without many words; actually he hadn't said anything but 'hello' and 'goodbye,' now that Lorelai thought about it.

Lorelai sighed and unconsciously her arms tried to cross again, but the fierce pain stopped them once more. To distract herself from the burning pain, she continued her mission to find out how she'd gotten herself in this mess in the first place.

_So Lorelai…what's the last thing you remember_? She asked herself, biting her bottom lip as she tried to move past that irritating fog in her mind. _Okay, I was at the house with Chris, we finished fooling around and I took Mom's car to drive him home, ignoring her whole lecture on driving without a proper license and…then what?_

Suddenly the solution came to her and Lorelai laughed with relief. "Duh," she said, "someone drove into me…or maybe I hit a deer?" Lorelai frowned. _Hit a deer, why would I hit a deer…stupid head and your dumb imagination._

A knock on the door interrupted her musings and she looked up to see that strange girl with the hurt filled eyes enter. Behind her was a tall, muscular man, who towered over the younger girl.

Lorelai's eyes wandered over him with female appreciation; noticing the scruffy unshaved look, the muscles under the flannel shirt he was wearing. She decided that the manly look totally worked for him, big strong hands, which looked like they were mutilating a cap at that moment. Lorelai's eyes wandered upwards, meeting his eyes and then froze on the spot.

Something was flying through her mind again, almost too fast to see. Eye rolls, narrowed eyes, frustrated eyes and yet still so loving eyes. It took Lorelai some effort, but she blinked away the confusing images and re-focused on the man in front of her.

His blue-grey eyes shone with just as much, if not more, hurt as the young girl next to him. And he looked straight at her without blinking. Try as she might, Lorelai couldn't tear her gaze away from his. _He looks at me like I'm the reason he gets up in the morning,_ Lorelai dazedly thought.

To her relief and somewhat disappointment, an image of her longtime boyfriend fluttered into Lorelai's mind to remind her that she shouldn't be eying older guys when she had a perfectly fine specimen at home. Lorelai blinked, reluctantly breaking the connection with the handsome stranger. As her eyes fell on the brunette again, Lorelai took on her best Emily voice, lashing out in sudden frustration.

"So did you or did you not hear me when I told you to call my **parents**? Or was that too big a task to ask of you?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Lorelai saw the man flinch as though her tone psychically hurt him and that weird pang of guilt came back with friends. Before she could apologize or even say a word, the young woman spoke with a resigned tone of voice

"Luke…Meet Lorelai Gilmore. She thinks that she's sixteen and dating Christopher Hayden…"

Lorelai watched with widened eyes as the tall man in front of her closed his eyes shortly, shaking his head in obvious agony. The guilt heightened in her chest to a painful level and she asked internally, _why__ is his pain affecting me so much? Do I even know him?_

A moment later, the man, Luke, softly groaned and gently placed his hand on the girls shoulder, giving a soft squeeze before he said, "I'm **so** sorry Rory. I'll go call the Gilmores for you and…" his piercing stare went back to Lorelai on the bed briefly and he continued quietly, "…and I'll go back to the diner; just call me anytime, okay? Day or night."

Having stated his plan, he simply turned away and left. Lorelai had an insane urge to call him back, but repressed it by chanting Christopher's name inwardly over and over again.

A sound tore her out of the forced thoughts of her boyfriend and she saw the girl, Rory, sink to the floor with silent tears pouring out of her already puffy, red eyes.

Lorelai had always been a caring soul and crazy stranger or not, she couldn't bear to see such pain on anyone. "Please don't cry…Rory…I…I'm sorry that I was such a bitch all right? I think if you go out there and get a nurse to hook me up to a coffee IV, then I might just be a little more like myself again…don't cry please."

Rory lifted her eyes from the floor and to Lorelai's surprise she was smiling sadly. "It's funny you know, even with this hanging over our heads and all, you still manage to slip in a request for coffee."

Lorelai returned the small smile; she realized she kind of liked the weird girl, and said, "Well, just don't tell my mom. She thinks coffee is the devil for me…something about me not needing the extra energy, she once told me."

Rory actually grinned a bit at that and to Lorelai's relief; she picked herself off the floor slowly. "I don't know about the IV, but I do know where there's a vending machine with coffee. I'll go get us a cup, okay?"

Rory turned and left. Lorelai tilted her head and watched the empty doorway. _Yep, I definitely think I could like this girl._ Then her mind strayed to the man, Luke, and his mourning eyes and she muttered a curse. _What is it about that man that won't leave me alone?_ She wondered and sighed as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes to get a little rest before Rory returned with the much needed java.

**EDITED FEB. 2010**

* * *

_A/N Please take a moment to review, I'd really appreciate it!_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own GG or any of its franchise - and I hate that, don't you?**

* * *

_A/N I never really loved this chapter, but my beta gave me some pointers as to where the problems were and here's the new version. I hope you'll enjoy it enough to review. If not, review me and tell me what you didn't like;) _

* * *

**Big thanks to Smashmo for editing out all my boo boos. Go check out her stuff, she writes Girlmore Girl too.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Luke exited Lorelai's room and went in search of the phones to do as he'd promised Rory; call her grandparents. He took some determined steps toward the payphones, but then faltered.

Luke faintly heard an unfamiliar sound and it took him a moment to realize that it was him making it; groaning as though he was in pain. He was, Luke supposed, biting his lip to keep the sound at bay, just not anywhere one could see it.

People were beginning to stare; some with matching pained expressions on their faces; others looked like they were considering screaming for the security guards.

_I have to get away from here_, the more pragmatic part of Luke decided and the tall man dove into the nearest restroom mere seconds later.

Bending over one of the sinks, Luke splashed some water on his face and dried it with a paper towel. After discarding the towel, he looked into the mirror, barely recognizing himself. Usually the unshaven look worked for him, but not now. Not while his face was pale as death and his eyes were huge and shone with sorrow. …_her eyes_, Luke thought sadly, unable to remove his gaze from his reflection as the memory of Lorelai's empty, yet curious eyes looked into his for the first time since the accident. _She doesn't know me…She doesn't love me…after all those years…I can't go back to not having her in my life…"_

Suddenly all the distress Luke been under for the last few days; the worrying, the lack of sleep and food and then finally Lorelai looking at him as though he was a perfect stranger, got to Luke and he made a wild dash to the nearest toilet, emptying his stomach violently.

Some time later Luke got up from the cold floor to wash his mouth_. I can't let her leave me again_, Luke told himself when he finally felt a bit more in control of his own body. He looked into his own haunted eyes in the mirror and whispered intently, "I won't."

Eventually Luke remembered what he'd promised to do and it didn't take him long to fulfill his mission to contact the elder Gilmores. When he finished the call, Luke sighed and started walking. A moment later he found himself in front of the now familiar vending machine. He pressed the coffee button before he even realized he considered it.

The conversation with Emily Gilmore was still ringing loudly through his mind as the tiny plastic cup filled with the steaming beverage. Luke had politely requested the maid of the month to fetch Emily and physically cringed when he remembered the following conversation.

"_This is Emily Gilmore, to whom am I speaking?" _

_Luke quickly decided that the weak, nervous mother, who he'd seen in the hospital wasn't present at that moment and he hurried to answer, "Hello Mrs. Gilmore, this is Luke."_

_Her answering silence made the usually so confident diner owner nervous like a schoolboy and he continued hesitantly,_ "_Luke…err … Danes. You know, the guy dating your daughter and…"_

"_Yes, Luke, I am perfectly aware of who you are and what status you have in my daughter's life. Please skip the idle chatter and tell me if Lorelai's okay?"_

_Luke had almost sneered at the infuriating woman, before he remembered the news he still had to give. _"_Lorelai has woken up Mrs. Gilmore, but before you rush over here, I need to warn you about her mental health…"_

The coffee slurping its last drops from the vending machine interrupted Luke's not too fond memory of telling Emily about the newest development with her only child. He sighed heavily, taking a sip from the warm liquid; only to promptly make a face and mutter with a hint of his old self, "yuck, disgusting stuff…"

A familiar voice tore him out of that small mental rant and he looked up at the sound of his name, stiffening slightly at seeing Rory standing beside him.

"Rory? Shouldn't you be with your mom?" he asked, taking another sip of the coffee without really thinking about it. He almost spat it all out in shock, when the youngest Gilmore crossed her arms and asked in a very Emily Gilmore tone of voice. "I'm just getting another round of coffee, but never mind that. Why aren't you in there with us, convincing Mom that you're her boyfriend and that you love her more than anything?"

Luke sighed and discreetly placed the still almost full plastic cup in the garbage bin while he tiredly replied, "Rory, please don't be angry. I don't have a clear answer to that yet. But come on," he tried to send her a smile, but even as his face muscles contracted into a poor excuse of a smile, Luke knew it wasn't working and he quickly continued, "I'm still here, no matter what. I'm not gonna leave and forget all about Lorelai or you. Don't ever think that…"

The worry he could see in the young woman's eyes diminished a little bit and Luke scolded himself inwardly, _she actually thought I would go away and give up her and Lorelai without a second thought…Don't mess up like that again!_

"Luke?"

Once again the man found himself being ripped out of his thoughts and he locked eyes with Rory once more, instantly seeing the exhaustion, sorrow and concern she had for him, of all people.

Luke gently placed a calloused hand on her small shoulder and patted her awkwardly; he never was any good in these touchy feely moments, and tried to offer some verbal reassurance. "Rory; no one in the world could keep your mother and me apart…not even her. No matter what, we're gonna get through this. I promise."

The small smile he managed this time around was a lot more sincere and Rory reciprocated with a tiny one herself. Their intimate moment was suddenly interrupted by Emily and Richard Gilmore's arrival. Luke watched Rory as her grandfather's pulled her into his arms, not knowing if he'd gotten through to her and had any effect on lessening her worries.

_If not_, Luke told himself, _I'll just have to try again._

_**_

Rory watched out of the corner of her eye that Luke remained in her presence and gave a sigh of relief. _I'm glad he won't give up so easily,_ she thought and then concentrated on her concerned grandparents.

Richard released the much smaller frame and asked seriously "Your mother has awoken it seems, but is it true that she's suffering from some memory faults?"

Rory nodded mutely and Emily gasped, grabbing her husband's arm."Oh no, I must see her immediately. Is she awake now, Rory?"

Rory saw a strange glint in her grandmother's eye and for once she decided to flat out lie to Emily. "No not right now, she was exhausted. In fact, I was just getting some coffee for me and Luke while we let her sleep."

_Why am I lying to my mom's mom_? _She deserves to see her too…_ Rory chastised herself, but as she met her grandmother's eyes again, she couldn't feel guilty. _She's cooking something up_, Rory decided as she caught Emily glancing briefly over at Luke before engulfing Rory in a bone crushing embrace, like the one her husband had given moments before.

Richard cleared his throat and looked somewhat politely over at Luke as he said, "I think we should retire to the waiting area and then visit Lorelai in a couple of hours; she must need the rest."

Luke nodded and followed the taller man down the hall in search for some spare seats. Just as Rory made a move to follow them, Emily reached out and took a gentle, but firm hold of her arm.

Rory frowned, looking back over her shoulder at the older Gilmore. "What's wrong, Grandma?"

Emily copied her granddaughter's frown, as she stared at her intently. "You look tired. Have you been getting enough sleep, Rory?"

Rory bit her lip, avoiding Emily's observant eyes. "Well, I've been sleeping whenever it's possible. But a little lack of sleep is not going to kill me, Grandma, so don't worry about it."

Emily could easily see the dark shadows under Rory's eyes, but she also recognized the stubborn look in Rory's face. She knew that her attempt to sooth and comfort her only grandchild wasn't going as well as she hoped. "Just promise me that you will call me or your grandfather whenever you need us."

Knowing it would be best for her peace of mind, Rory agreed with a nod and a small smile before turning back and heading in the direction of her grandfather and Luke.

In the meantime, the two men had found some available seats. They sat down and looked at each other with blank expressions; they didn't know how to speak to each other.

The silence stretched on awkwardly as they waited for the female Gilmores to join them. The two men had no idea what to say; they weren't exactly friends and in Richards's case, he couldn't stop the memory of the conversation he'd had with Emily the night before their daughter's accident.

"_I can't believe she finally succumbed to that…caveman," Emily had exclaimed as they'd gotten ready for bed. "If she ends up marrying him I'll…" Emily had sighed and crawled elegantly under the expensive covers and continued "…well, it won't be pleasant, I can tell you that much."_

_Richard had set down his book and taken off his reading glasses and said, "My dear Emily, I don't like the man any more than you do; he's unbelievably unsuitable for Lorelai if you ask me, but what can we do? It's not like with Christopher; we cannot call his parents and ask them to interfere. After all, my dear, Lorelai isn't a child anymore. She's in fact a grown woman and is capable of making her own choices in life."_

_Richard had noticed the gleam in his wife's eyes at the mention of the Hayden heir and had added a warning, "Emily, do not get involved in this…we might lose her and Rory too if we do something too rash. You know that girl loves her mom above all else." _

_He'd almost missed Emily's whispered response, when she'd turned off the lamp on the nightstand, "maybe it's worth the risk of losing her if we can get that hooligan out of her life – their lives."_

_Richard had turned over on the side and placed an arm over Emily's still narrow waist and said quietly, "I really don't think we have to worry, my dear; Luke seems like the type to flee at the first sign of trouble." Richard smiled condescendingly a moment later when he remembered something. "Just remember that nephew of his." _

_The senior Gilmores had chuckled a bit at the thought of Jess and a few moments later they were fast asleep. _

Now Richard couldn't get the late night conversation out of his mind. Here they were, and Luke Danes was still a fixture in his daughter's life. _And judging from the look in Rory's eyes before I came today, she won't let him go easily either,_ Richard thought tiredly and leaned back, crossing his arms.

Luke took off his cap and ran a hand through his brown hair and then put the cap back on with a small sigh. Richard scratched his nose and cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the silence that the diner owner seemed unable or unwilling to break.

Finally the stand still of the males was interrupted by Rory and Emily's approach.

Emily sat down next to her husband a moment later and watched intently as Rory placed herself next to _that_ man and began a whispered conversation within seconds. It seemed to relax her more than Emily had been able to and the elder Gilmore had to admit to herself that she felt a bit jealous because of it.

_Only family should be able to soothe each other like that in times of crisis,_ she told herself with a firm internal nod of agreement.

Emily flinched in surprise when Richard's hand touched hers and met her husband's questioning gaze. "Are you all right, Emily?" he asked in a hushed tone with soft concern etched into his face.

Emily nodded, trying to calm her husband's worry. "Of course I am, Richard. I'm going to go see if I can find something worth eating in the cafeteria. Would you care to join me?" Her last words had been directed at all of them, and Rory (and Luke, to her chagrin) agreed quickly, evidently eager to do something but sit around in an uncomfortable silence.

**

About an hour later, Rory was ready to scream. Now she finally understood what her mother meant when she said that Emily Gilmore was the queen of evil sweet talk. In the last hour, she'd continuously complimented Luke and then proceeded to throw in a very subtle insult now and again.

To Rory's growing sadness and worry, she saw none of the usual fiery, spark in Luke's eyes whenever Emily went a little too far. Instead he simply nodded mutely, stabbing absentmindedly at his food, looking more dead than alive. He didn't' seem to care at all what was being said to him and it was obvious to anyone who cared to look that the man was heartbroken and not capable of handling the hurricane that was Emily Gilmore.

Rory was seriously contemplating scolding her grandmother in public for her behavior, but judging from the look in her grandfather's eyes, she knew that he was aware of Emily's conniving behavior and would hopefully try to distract his wife before Rory finally snapped.

Before the youngest Gilmore had the chance to do more than think about throwing a tantrum, her cell phone suddenly rang and she excused herself when she recognized Lane's number, ignoring the pleading looks Luke sent her as she walked away to talk privately to her best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory, it's me. I heard that your mom woke up. Are you okay?"

Rory briefly chuckled and began walking towards her mom's room. "She's been awake for less than three hours… how is the news all over Stars Hollow already?"

Lane matched the chuckle and answered distractedly, "Well to be honest, I heard it from Caesar, who'd been told by Kirk, who'd overheard Andrew and Gypsy in the garage, who'd heard it from Babette, whose informant was Miss Patty, who has a cousin, whose son works at the hospital and knows Brian, who I think was actually the one to tell Miss Patty in the first place…SHUT UP ZACH! The beat is off because I'm talking to my best friend. Stop being such a jerk!"

Rory grinned, realizing a second later, that she couldn't recall the last time she'd laughed out loud. "That's Stars Hollow for ya," she muttered while Lane finished berating her band's lead singer, Zach. When she finally reached the door to her mother's room, Rory asked, with a smile still on her face, "band practice?"

"Yeah," Lane's grumbled reply was almost lost when Zach shouted something in the background. Rory smiled again when Lane retorted to the blond male something that Mrs. Kim would _definitely_ have had a heart attack from if she'd known her only child knew such words.

"I'm sorry Rory, I'll call you back later; someone's being **totally** insensitive!" Lane added and after a brief farewell Rory ended the call with a sigh. Her best friend's presence, even through a phone, had heightened Rory's spirit and she made a mental note to treat Lane to something extra special in the near future.

Having decided that, Rory knocked on the door to her mom's room before entering. Lorelai looked away from the television on the wall and met her eyes. "Oh, it's you…I thought you'd decided to go back to Crazyville when you didn't come back with the coffee that second time."

Rory sighed and went over to her mother's side. She must have looked as serious as she suddenly felt, because Lorelai narrowed her eyes, looking a bit concerned all of the sudden. "Mom…Lorelai, I mean," Rory quickly added when Lorelai started to frown at the endearment, "I had to talk to your parents and Emily was hungry and I told her you were asleep and…"

Lorelai raised a hand and practically beamed at the daughter she couldn't remember. "Say no more, Rory, I'm glad for the reprieve. In fact, I'm more than glad, I'm downright chipper. I'm betting that when Her Majesty arrives, I won't get a lot of peace and quiet for a while, so thanks…"

Rory nodded, feeling relieved and sat down in that hated chair by the bed before she spoke again, "So, I know you're not totally okay with this whole waking up and discovering you're a mom, but if you'll let me, I can tell you all about how wonderful a mom you are and…"

For a second Lorelai looked tempted, Rory could see, but then her blue eyes got darker. "I know you say I'm your mom and all, but I just don't feel it." Lorelai shrugged awkwardly and continued quietly. "Shouldn't there be some sort of hole in my heart, or whatever, when I look at you? Because there isn't, not even a tiny one… I'm sorry."

Rory swallowed the lump of hurt her mother's words created and carried on with fake cheerfulness, "It's okay. Maybe later, right?" She sighed and got up from the chair, stating softly, "I'll just go get Richard and Emily."

Lorelai watched the young woman leave and felt like a complete asshole. _The girl seems so sad and caring, maybe letting her talk about her memories would help her_.

The injured Gilmore leaned back in the bed and glanced at the TV, where an actor, apparently called Colin Farrell, was in the midst of training to be a S.W.A.T. agent. _He's kinda hot_; she thought to herself and then shut off the TV with a tired groan. _But I still say Emilio had his moments_. She still couldn't believe that he apparently hadn't turned into the huge international superstar she'd always thought he would.

The silence forced Lorelai to deal with all the information she'd been given by the other girl. Lorelai was still convinced that this Rory chick was a nutcase and she'd wake up and find herself drunk at a party with Chris, but after Rory had gently placed a mirror in her hands, she'd realized that the girl might be telling the truth after all.

Lorelai chanced another glimpse in the mirror still in her hand and sighed heavily. _Under all the bruises and stuff I do look very different, grown up…_Lorelai thought sadly, but then she smirked and said to her reflection, "but luckily for me, I'm still a hottie."

Suddenly Lorelai was torn away from her narcissistic moment when there was a knock on the door and it quickly opened to reveal her parents.

Richard and Emily hesitantly stepped inside and met their daughter's disbelieving eyes, which grew larger by the second as they took in her parents appearances.

"No way," Lorelai exclaimed after a moment of silence and she continued with a disgusted expression on her face, "you guys look _old_!"

**TBC…**

**EDITED FEB. 2010**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own GG, but I have a birthday coming up, so we'll see...**

* * *

_A/N Not much to say other than, PLEASE review, people;)_

* * *

**Smashmo deserves a big thank you, for helping me out with this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Lorelai Gilmore was jumpy; jumpier than normal, anyhow. She sighed loudly and narrowed her eyes as she looked at the closed door from her new private room with malice.

A Private Room; which meant she was all by her lonesome and Lorelai was bored out of her injured, memory impaired skull. It was a private room that her beloved, meddling mother had secured for her the day before. _**Not**__ good to know she hasn't changed in all these years…except on the outside._ Lorelai giggled inwardly at her joke at Emily's expense, but then quickly stopped when a sour looking nurse came in with a look of pure determination on her face.

"Hello Miss Gilmore," the nurse, who Lorelai immediately dubbed Miss Sourpuss, greeted with a thin-lipped smile. "I would kindly ask you to stop buzzing the nurses seeing as your needs are no longer so urgent and there are in fact other patients in this hospital that are in dire need of our assistance."

Lorelai raised a brow. "Huh?"

Sourpuss's already thin lips seemed to decrease even more as she gestured to Lorelai's lap where her hands were laying. Lorelai looked down and realized that she'd been holding on to her emergency call button like a child did a hug- a – world. _A tiny brown-haired girl with big sapphire eyes and a huge smile embracing the stuffed globe that looked to be almost the same size as the child._

Lorelai gasped softly when the image blasted through her head, immediately releasing the object in her hands. "I'm sorry," she muttered, looking back up at the nurse, whose stern appearance was still firmly in place. "I promise I'll only call for help when I actually need it, okay, Sour-I mean, Nurse?"

The nurse nodded and waited until the emergency button was put back to its rightful place before leaving. Lorelai sighed and relaxed back into the bed with another loud sigh that echoed through the empty room.

The sound of nothing reminded Lorelai of her previous thoughts of her mother. Eager to push away the picture of that little girl, Lorelai recalled how she'd felt when she'd seen her parents for the first time after waking up from her coma.

At first Lorelai had felt pure disbelief at the sight of her old looking parents, but then she'd majorly freaked out like the sixteen year old she evidently wasn't.

_My life sucks_, Lorelai determined with a childish pout. Trying to distract herself, she grabbed the remote from the nightstand and flipped to a new channel on the TV. She glanced over at the telephone on the nightstand next to her bed. _I __**could**__ just call Chris and we could make up…out…whatever,_" she pondered. As soon as the thought was in her head, Lorelai reached for the phone and looked at the numbers with a frown.

_Okay then Smarty Pants,_ the more sensible part of Lorelai's mind said mockingly_, seeing as it's apparently been years since your last rendezvous with lover boy, how would you even know his number? It's not like technology's changed that much after all. You don't just say Christopher Hayden, Teenage Heartthrob to the magic phone and wait for it to dial his number…Remember, you tried that earlier with Rory's name when she left for classes and you were bored?"_

Lorelai frowned and told the more logical part of herself_, you're very annoying and please be quiet with all the reasonable talking. It's gonna blow my image to shreds._

Before Logical Lorelai could insult her teenaged inner self further, there was a knock on the door and her internal argument was forgotten.

"Come in…please!" Lorelai quickly said and watched with polite curiosity as a reddish haired woman entered, carrying multiple bags. The stranger wasn't that tall and had a few extra pounds on her, but Lorelai took one look into those friendly eyes and thought it suited the woman nicely. "Hello there…you?" she said and smiled a welcome.

"Hey Lorelai," the woman said and Lorelai frowned briefly again. The woman immediately stepped forward and in her haste almost tripped on her own feet. "Whoops didn't see that there," she muttered and glared maliciously at the linoleum floor, which Lorelai noticed was very much without any obstacles. _Okay, make sure the alarm button is in within range_, she thought to herself cautiously, hoping that Nurse Sourpuss wouldn't tear her head off if it was used again so quickly after her warning.

The woman soon regained her composure and stepped closer with a beaming smile; a smile that Lorelai simply couldn't help but return. "Hey…Again. I know… you don't remember me. I guess; I mean Luke told me that you wouldn't so I shouldn't get my hopes up or anything, but I just...you know...err... wanted to see you. And besides," the woman's face brightened as she started gesturing wildly with her many bags, "I read somewhere that pork can help people with memory thingies like the one you have going on…so here; enjoy!"

Lorelai's blue eyes widened in shock and disbelief when the frantic talking lady poured container after container of delicious smelling food – pork - onto her lap, on the nightstand, on the chair. "That's one big Babe," Lorelai mumbled and opened one of the containers while her stomach started to rumble. "Oh, that smells awesome." She declared and sniffed the food eagerly. The last few days of nothing but hospital food had really taken its toll on Lorelai.

The woman smiled confidently, not mentioning the fact that Lorelai had just spoken of a fictional character that hadn't seen the light of day until the nineties. Not knowing what was going through the stranger's mind, Lorelai said the first thing that came in to her mind, as she always did. "You're so pretty and don't seem _too_ weird. I mean, besides the linoleum thing, but hey, I've been meaning to have a word with it, being all slippery and…err squared…"

The woman smiled and then giggled, looking above all else relieved. "Oh good, you're still in there, Lorelai. I was afraid that…well, never mind. I'm Sookie. That's my name. Yep…" she twisted her hands in a nervous gesture that was very endearing and Lorelai's smile widened.

"We're friends, right?" Lorelai somehow knew the answer, but she had to be sure.

Sookie's face immediately grew serious and she nodded fiercely. "Best friends, since you started working at the inn where I worked too. Now we own an inn together; the Dragonfly Inn."

Lorelai noticed the numerous bandages and old scars on Sookie's hands and raised a curious eyebrow, while gesturing to the pork filled guest chair. "Take a seat, Sookie. Now that you mention it, I think Rory told me about owning an inn with a brilliant cook and a snarky Frenchman, but to be honest I didn't really pay all that much attention to her. You see, I was thinking that she had escaped from the mental ward at the time."

Sookie smiled sadly_. Rory must be hurting so badly right now. Lorelai doesn't remember all the love she has for that kid._ The chef quickly made a mental note to check up on the young brunette as soon as possible.

Realizing that Lorelai was waiting for some kind of response, she sighed and said in a fake dramatic voice, "Them crazies gotta be watched."

Sookie watched her friend's eyes light up in appreciation for the humorous remark and say," I like you Sookie. So tell me all about this inn we're having a blast owning together. I still think it's weird to know that I haven't burned the thing down yet. Trust me; I'm very accident-prone."

Sookie burst out in a laugh and said with a nod to her hands, "yeah, I seem to know the feeling."

The two old friends then proceeded to talk all about their lives and as a result, Lorelai completely forgot her earlier desire to call a certain former heartthrob.

**

Another Gilmore had not forgotten her own desire to get a certain Hayden heir on the phone. Actually in the very moment where Lorelai and Sookie were renewing their friendship, Emily Gilmore was busy scanning her planner for Christopher's latest number. When the phone had the audacity to inform her that the number was very much out of service, Emily scowled in a very posh manner and slammed the receiver down with a mute growl.

"What are you doing, my dear?" Richard's deep, soft voice interrupted her minor tantrum and Emily spun around to face her husband.

"Richard!" she exclaimed with one of the fakest smiles she'd ever made (there'd been more than a few of them over the years) and continued, "What are you doing home?"

Richard narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. _What are you up to Emily?_ He thought, looking closer at his wife. The look on her face reminded him of the time he'd woken up in the middle of the night and caught her munching on a chocolate cake in the kitchen after swearing to lose ten pounds before the latest DAR festivity.

Knowing he'd never get a completely truthful answer, Richard smiled with mock hurt etching in his voice, "I would have thought that you would be pleased to see me, my dear. After all, I left work early to spend my lunch with you."

Emily immediately felt guilty. She was still very much in love with her husband and loved their little lunches together. "Don't be foolish Richard, of course I'm happy to see you." Suddenly she got an idea and quickly added with a gentle pat on her tall husband's back, "would you please ask Juliana to set the plates for me? I'll be in shortly."

Richard looked bemusedly down at her at first, as though he'd already read her mind, but then he sighed in defeat and went in search of their newest maid.

Emily barely waited for him to disappear out of sight before she gracefully lunged for the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"This is Emily Gilmore speaking. I'm perfectly fine... I do hope you're well also …yes, it truly has been too long since our last gathering…actually, I'm calling for a favor, Francine. You wouldn't happen to have young Christopher's newest number? ...Really? How wonderful…"

Five minutes later Emily entered the dining room, kissed Richard on the cheek, beaming happily at him before beginning to eat. She'd only managed to get Christopher's voicemail, but from earlier experiences, Emily knew that once the father of her granddaughter heard her polite, but **firm** request to call her back, he would do so immediately_. And then I'll tell him of my plan and Lorelai can finally get the opportunities and the happiness she deserves…_

Repressing an undignified smirk, Emily looked contently down at her plate to begin her lunch. A moment later any urge to smile had vanished and she looked up, glaring at the skittish, blonde maid in the corner. "Juliana, I specifically asked you to make lunch and not," Emily glanced down at the offending food, before spearing the paling maid with her eyes, "this nonsense."

Ten minutes later, Juliana Martin, former maid of the Gilmore residence, exited the mansion with big, fearful eyes, muttering, "There's nothing wrong with Mac'n Cheese."

**

"Hey watch it! People are walking here!"

Rory flinched at the angry tone and bent down to collect the books she'd dropped when she'd bumped into the other girl. She'd been doing that all day, lost in her thoughts as she was. _Thank God that was my last class or I'd be more bruised than Rocky Balboa_, Rory thought to herself, feeling exhausted and within minutes she was in her car and once again on her way to the hospital.

When Rory entered the large building, she nodded her greeting to the nurses at the nurses' station and hurried down the hall to her mom's new private room.

Rory smiled to herself when she recalled her mom's immediate reaction to that new change of scenery. "_No come on! That's so wrong it's not even a little right, Mom! If you lock me up in a V.I.P. room, I swear I'll go stark raving cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs! Hannibal the Cannibal will have to evaluate me and then he'll wind up eating me, 'cause let's face it, I'm delicious! Please don't take me away from my comatose roommate, we've really bonded! We're thinking Christmas gifts and everything!"_

Rory was pulled out of her reminiscing when she heard her mother laugh loudly in the distance. A few moments later, she peeked through the open door to Lorelai's room, spotting Sookie sitting on the edge of the bed in the middle of drawing something on her mother's cast. Lorelai's eyes were relaxed and she seemed so happy and content that Rory had to suppress a strong sense of jealousy. _Mom's hasn't looked that comfortable around me since waking up_, she thought sadly, realizing once again with a dull ache in her chest, _she really doesn't love me or know me."_

Rory took a deep breath and shook off the unpleasant thoughts with fierce determination before knocking quickly on the doorframe to announce her presence.

"Hey Rory!" Sookie greeted cheerfully, jumping off the bed without falling, for once, and embracing the younger woman. "Call me anytime if you need to talk," she whispered intently in Rory's ear and then turned to Lorelai.

"So, Lorelai, I have to get back to the Inn and distract Michel from his idea of making some of the rooms into a dog kennel for spoiled mini mutts such as his own. "

With a wave and a bright smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Sookie left the mother and daughter alone.

Rory smiled hesitantly at Lorelai after Sookie was no longer visible; noticing multiple opened containers of food everywhere in the room and said, "Have fun?"

Lorelai nodded and Rory couldn't help but notice how her mom had already tensed up in her presence. "Yeah, Sookie seems great." Lorelai eventually said, more out of a desire to kill off the awkward silence, than an actual desire to talk to the sad girl in front of her. _Darn, her eyes keeps giving me guilt trips and I haven't even done anything wrong,_ Lorelai raged inwardly and she barely managed to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Rory took Sookie's abandoned spot on the bed. She looked at the drawing that Sookie had made on Lorelai's cast, admiring the bright colors of a daisy. Finally she looked back up into her mother's face. "Mom, I… I know that I freak you out a little bit, but trust me on this. You and I are close; best friends. We have to talk to each other at least once a day and we're always there for each other and…I know that you're injured and don't remember any of this, but I miss you, Mom." Rory blinked away the burning in her eyes and continued with a pleading tone in her voice, "Please don't shut me out like this. Try to remember something."

Lorelai closed her eyes and Rory thought for one, brief moment that Lorelai was trying to do as she'd been asked, but then her mom's eyes snapped open and Rory instantly recognized the signs. Her mother was mad; at her.

"Listen, Rory. I'm probably gonna sound like an über bitch saying this, but frankly I don't really care right now. I woke up thinking that my big adventure was just around the corner that I could literally do whatever I wanted. That, not regarding my dictator parents of course; I had it made with a loving boyfriend and stuff like that. Then I find out that I'm apparently a single mother, whose boyfriend isn't really there anymore. My kid is this tall, beautiful brunette I would've totally hated in high school. All my memories of those years are gone, being pregnant, having a kid and seeing it –you- grow up and you have the nerve to think that I'm not trying! I'd give anything to remember something! Just a little bit, but every time I try my head hurts and my heart feels like it's being ripped to pieces, so excuse me for being a little tense and unresponsive to you! Now please leave me alone for a few days, I need to…just leave Rory, please."

Lorelai turned her head away from the grief-stricken look her daughter was sending her and closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. She felt Rory move off the bed, careful not to agitate the hurt leg and then heard her walk through the door without another word.

_Yeah, what could she possibly say after your little speech?_ Logical Lorelai asked coolly and Lorelai ignored her inner voice and began to cry silently. _I wish everything was back to normal!_ She prayed tiredly and slowly fell asleep, completely spent after the ordeals of her day.

**

"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Lorelai?"

The loud angry voice jerked Lorelai out of her slumber, and a second later, she winced in pain at the sudden movement. Once the agony became tolerable, she turned her head slowly and locked eyes with that handsome man, Luke.

He looked nothing like when she'd last seen him, on the day she'd woken up from her coma. For starters he looked absolutely mad instead of sad. His eyes were narrowed in an angry glare and his muscular arms were crossed over an equally well built flannel clad chest, like he was trying not to strangle her with his bare hands.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused, not entirely awake yet. When she'd had her eyeful, she realized he hadn't said anything else since entering her room.

Luke leaned over, placing his hands on the bed and stared her straight in the eyes. _He looks livid_, Lorelai thought while a peculiar feeling flew down her spine, settling in her stomach. Then Luke spoke again and she forgot all about that feeling instantly.

"I've always known that you've got a good heart, Lorelai, but I've gotta know if the accident knocked it right out of you along with your common sense. She's your daughter for Christ's sake! You don't throw out your loved ones because they're desperate for your recovery! Come on! What soulless piece of work have you been turned into?"

Lorelai blinked slowly and then blinked again. Then she did what any self respecting sixteen year old would do, when they're gravely offended; she slapped Luke hard in the face.

**TBC…**

**EDITED FEB 2010**


	8. Chapter 8

**GG isn't mine, Lauren isn't mine and sadly neither is Scott...Sigh, I'm feeling a tantrum coming on.**

* * *

__

A/N This chapter flows much better now, if I do say so myself, hopefully you'll all agree by giving me a little review;)

* * *

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta, Smashmo - again, go check out her stuff, she rules!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"You're gonna burn a hole in the floor if you keep going on like that, you know…" Lorelai's voice broke the awkward silence in the hospital room.

Luke stopped his pacing abruptly and met her eyes with a glare. "To quote one of those stupid movies you force me to watch; frankly my dear, I don't give a damn!"

Lorelai gasped mockingly and tried to sit up straighter. "Oh no, the big old, yes, I said old, man is trying to hurt my feelings." With an unladylike snort, Lorelai continued. "Look Handsome, you can blurt out whatever you like, but I don't care. Remember the little fact about me not remembering?"

With an ease that came with a lot of practice, Lorelai ignored the now familiar pinch of guilt that roared in her chest when she spotted the hurt in Luke's eyes. To her surprise it wasn't as easy to beat down the guilt as she initially thought, so to distract herself from the unexplainable urge to apologize, Lorelai added heatedly, "Look, first you storm in here, insult me and then when I retaliated, you started walking around in circles, which I might add, you've been doing now for the last half hour, so forgive me if I don't wanna spend my strength on rekindling something I don't even remember!"

Luke sighed heavily and rubbed his neck slowly, looking thoughtful. A few moments later he looked up and met her eyes again saying softly, "I know that I didn't handle the Rory thing very well, but you have to understand, Lorelai. I truly love that kid as though she was my own and…" Luke trailed off, looking extremely uncomfortable, as though he wasn't used to express his emotions. He finished his explanation with another sigh, "I just don't like to see her hurting is all…"

_Aw he's so cute_, Lorelai's not so logical part of her brain thought and she shook her head to clear it of the traitorous thoughts. "I get that; I guess I should be happy that my supposed kid has someone in her life that loves her unconditionally." Lorelai stated quietly and expanded with a gloomy look in her eyes, "It's not like I can expect my parents to be all lovey dovey towards her. I mean, I'm actually thankful for the fact that I can't remember telling Emily I was pregnant in the first place." Lorelai smiled, whispering conspiratorially, "There must still be cracks in the foundation at the house, if you ask me."

Luke chuckled briefly, leaning up against the wall with a much brighter look in his eyes. "Now that you mention it, I think you should be grateful too. Emily is one scary female."

Lorelai beamed brightly and something inside her bubbled in giddiness when Luke returned the smile and in doing so, instantly looked ten years younger. _Scratch cute and dive right into hotness_, Lorelai's hormonal mind decided with the same tingling feeling shooting down her spine.

Their brief moment was interrupted a few seconds later, when the door was opened and the object of their conversation entered the room.

Emily's eyes quickly took in Luke's presence and the much larger man had an instant urge to remove his basketball cap and comb his hair. Then he noticed Lorelai's knowing look out of the corner of his eye and slowly relaxed. Even though the injured woman didn't remember anything about him, Luke just knew she wouldn't let her mother terrorize him if she could help it. _Like I said_, Luke thought sadly as he gently touched his cheek that still throbbed a bit from her earlier slap, _you do have a good heart_.

The memory of why exactly he'd decided to storm into Lorelai's hospital room in anger rose to the surface and he didn't hear Emily's cool greeting as she walked over to the chair by her daughter's bed. Nor did he see the help-me-get-rid-of-the-she-devil-look Lorelai was sending him.

_The jingle from a new customer entering made Luke look up. The diner was full of townies that were dying for news of Lorelai and kept making that fact very clear. He was therefore not in a be-nice-to-new-customers kind of mood. He relaxed when he recognized the slim female and abandoned his hiding place behind the counter. _

"_Hi Rory. You hungry?" he asked and then frowned a breath later. The look in Rory's eyes was off. She looked absolutely devastated. _

"_No thanks, Luke…I just needed some coffee." She mumbled almost inaudibly and walked by him over to the counter. She didn't respond to Lane's greeting and the Korean girl eyed Luke with a concerned look in her own eyes. _

_Before long, Luke got tired of the unhidden looks from his customers and simply took a gentle hold of Rory's arm and literally dragged her into the supply room. And like that night in the hospital, it seemed like Rory just couldn't stop herself from taking comfort in Luke and within minutes she began to cry and told him how her beloved mother continued to be very cold and impersonal towards her. _

_Luke's own turmoil of emotions had bubbled over and he'd kept a blank face as he asked Lane to take Rory home and force the girl to sleep. Then he'd walked out to his truck, unceremoniously pushing an inquisitive Taylor out of his way and then proceeded to break the speed limit all the way to the hospital to chew his memory impaired girlfriend out. _

"Luke!"

"Huh?"Luke startled and came back to reality, looking over at Lorelai. She looked so much like her old self at that moment, that just for a second Luke pretended that she still loved him and all it would take for him to feel better was a quick kiss from the beautiful brunette.

"What?" he finally managed to squeeze out through clenched teeth. He immediately regretted his harsh tone of voice when Lorelai flinched a little bit and looked away with downcast eyes.

"Nothing important," she muttered and changed the channel on the TV absentmindedly. "I just thought you looked a bit down and when you downright ignored my mother's presence, which you deserve major props for by the way, I just…never mind."

Luke sighed and walked closer to the bed, sitting down a moment later in the chair that Emily had just vacated. "I'm sorry Lorelai," he said, scratching his nose awkwardly. "I'm not handling this well at all, I mean," he added almost timidly, "have anyone even told you about…about me?"

Lorelai glanced over at him, biting her lip with a nervous look on her face. "Yeah, actually Rory mentioned it. It was one of the first things she just had to throw at me during one of our earlier talks. She said that we were just starting out when the accident happened." Now looking honestly apologetic, Lorelai added gently, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry I can't remember it, remember _you_."

Luke smiled sadly and looked deeply into her eyes and said seriously, "Me too, Lorelai, me too. You have no idea."

_Oh Boy, does he have nice eyes_, Lorelai thought. She was mesmerized by those blue-grey orbs and for some reason she couldn't look away. For the first time Lorelai actually meant what she said to him. _I really, really wish I remembered you Mr. Lucas Danes…Wait a second, how do I know that his first name is Lucas? Somehow I just know that if I call him that he'll grunt angrily and withhold coffee from me…but I remember someone calling him that though…his mother maybe?_

Soon Lorelai wasn't able to concentrate on her internal babbling. The air became hot around them and it almost sparkled with invisible electricity. _Maybe I should just try to_… she thought in a daze and subconsciously she leaned forward a tiny bit.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and their moment was ruined. "Come in," Lorelai yelled hoarsely while Luke almost jumped from the chair in his haste to create distance between them.

"So I'm gonna leave you alone now. Just…" Luke said in a mix between hesitance to leave and eagerness to avoid the sudden awkward tension in the room, "…eh, just, remember that no matter what, Rory is your daughter and err, you'll hate yourself if…I mean, when you get back to normal."

The door opened just as Luke finished his advice and he literally shoved the next visitor out of his way without looking closely as he all but ran from the room and from the almost tangible tension between Lorelai and him.

Lorelai didn't have a chance to ponder over the weird and very adult feeling she'd just almost given in to, because her new visitor finally managed to stumble to his feet. Evidently, a shove from Luke Danes meant that one would end up on one's behind on the linoleum floor.

Lorelai's indigo eyes widened in shock when she examined her new visitor, the man looked strangely familiar. She bit her lip and shook her head briefly to clear her thoughts. "What the…How?"

"Hey Lor."

**

Back in Stars Hollow Rory had followed Lane home that night when her shift ended at the diner.

Rory let the other girl chat soothingly all the way back to her apartment. Rory just couldn't muster up the energy to act as perky and talkative as she usually did. Her mind kept replaying the day's earlier event at the hospital. _My mommy doesn't love me. Thank God, Lane respects my mood…_

"Rory?"

Rory jerked out of her dark thoughts and tried to give a reassuring smile to her oldest friend. "I'm fine Lane, don't worry about me. I'm just tired, I guess." Lane didn't look as convinced as Rory would have liked, but fortunately didn't say anything about it. Instead she directed Rory over the street and moments later they reached her apartment, which she shared with two of her band mates.

"Here we are; I'll just make sure we get the TV tonight and I'll look if my floorboard stash is still intact so we can…WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?"

Rory instinctively stiffened in alarm when Lane's tone of voice suddenly changed drastically and she followed her Korean friend's gaze. For the first time that day Rory actually felt like smiling, just a little bit.

In the middle of the room stood Zack and Brian; both of whom looked absolutely horrified, put out and very tired mixed together. They were in the middle of what appeared to be 'Spring Cleaning'. Big Time. In the middle of the night. During the summer. And supervising them with intensity etched in every feature was none other than the almighty Mrs. Kim, Lane's one of a kind mother.

"You come home late." Mrs. Kim explained, straightening her shoulders into what appeared to be a battle stance. "I come and see filthy boy-girls being dirty. Then I see everything is dirty. I did not raise my daughter to be dirty. Keep scrubbing!"

The last bit, the order, was barked out of the corner of her mouth and Zach and Brian immediately stopped sending begging looks to the unmoving girls and resumed their cleaning with renewed hope of an end in sight.

"Mom, you can't just come over and take charge like this. We did agree on that!" Lane shrieked and Mrs. Kim blinked mutely and then frowned in confusion. She looked from the occupied boys to Lane, crossing her arms defensively.

"You said I was always welcome."

Lane took a deep breath and in the next second she blew up. Soon the Kims were engrossed in a shouting match that could rival the ones Luke and Taylor Dose had on a regular basis.

After a few long, but quite enjoyable (for Rory), moments of yelling between the mother and child, Rory slipped by the two women momentarily forgotten, _thank God for that_, and entered Lane's room. When she closed the door behind her and turned to face the room, she couldn't quite suppress the small smile that wanted to show itself when she spotted Zach sitting with one pair of Lane's beloved drumsticks in his hands. And howering in a corner of the room was Brian. He'd stolen one of Lane's numerous blankets and was wrapped tightly in it, while rocking back and forth and mumbling. He didn't acknowledge Rory's presence at all.

Sighing softly, Rory sat down gingerly next to a moping Zach. "Hi Rory," he said after a minute's silence where they listened to Lane's screaming.

Rory returned the greeting quietly and tried to lift the mood, "So…how 'bout that Lane, huh? She sure has learned a few words from working in the diner, eh?"

Zach chuckled darkly in response and looked down at the drumsticks in his hands. Their silence stretched for a few more minutes and Rory broke it once again with a nod in Brian's direction. "What's up with him? Does he see dead people?"

The blond haired singer looked briefly down at Brian before he answered, "Nothing freaks the dude out more than aggressive females, especially if their last name is Kim." Rory once again couldn't stop her quick smile and for the first time that day she found that she didn't want to either.

"So...Are you cool?" Zach suddenly asked out of the blue and Rory tensed up right away. "Hey relax," Zach elaborated quickly, "if you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to. Just…I don't know man; I guess you could say I get what you're going through. So I'm willing to listen and be all emotional and stuff."

Rory saw the sincere yet somewhat sheepish look in Zach's eyes, but she just couldn't stop her annoyance level from rising. She crossed her arms over her chest and said coolly, "Thanks Zach, but I don't think you do know even half of what I'm going through right now and besides, I don't really need to talk about it. I'm dealing with everything just fine on my own."

Zach nodded, twirling one of the drumsticks in his hands effortlessly. "That's awesome, Rory," he stated without looking at her, "except you're full of crap." He ignored Rory's soft gasp and continued calmly, "My mom and I were in a car accident when I was a kid and long story short; I had to force my old man to pull the plug on my mom. She never did wake up." His piercing eyes nailed Rory to the spot and she was unable to look away from the unusually serious looking blond. "Your mom woke up Rory. No matter what happens, you don't have to make that decision. Just cherish that, all right?"

Rory blinked. She was shocked beyond belief at the news the young man beside her had just revealed_. I was such a bitch_; she thought guiltily and swallowed a big lump of shame with some effort_. Apparently the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree in the lashing out department_.

She was about to apologize when once again, Zach seemed to anticipate her thoughts and said with a shrug, "Like I said, I'm here if you ever need to vent. And if not, then it's cool too. Don't sweat it so much girl."

Rory placed a hand on Zach's shoulder for a moment and nodded without saying a word, happy that at least one in her circle of friends could fully understand her inner turmoil. Their conversation was abruptly interrupted when they heard Lane roar from the living room, "…AND DON'T TOUCH THE DRUMS AGAIN OR I'LL CALL GRANDMOTHER AND TELL HER THAT YOU'RE _NOT _A BUDDHIST!"

They all heard Mrs. Kim's less than pleasant retort and then, in the same breath, there came a completely unrelated order to come home for tofu sausages the next day. A moment later Lane opened the bedroom door, looking completely calm, almost serene. _She actually enjoys fighting with her mom_, Rory realized dumbfounded. _But I guess it makes sense; ever since she's reconnected to Mrs. Kim she's let go of all her secrets and seems to appreciate a good fight every now and then. They do have a few to catch up on._

Rory didn't have time to contemplate those thoughts a lot longer seeing as Lane's falcon gaze fell on Zach and then instantly narrowed down onto the drumsticks he was still holding. Her drumsticks. Zach saw it too, because he quickly threw them away from his hands and they landed on Brian, who'd fallen asleep during his panic attack and now woke up with a cry of, "I don't know how that Britney CD ended up in my things!"

Lane took in a deep breath, obviously forcing herself to calm down before speaking, "Don't touch my stuff again, Zach or else! Stay in here the rest of the night, I'm gonna need the living room for me and Rory." Her voice was a vivid reminder of the woman who'd just exited the apartment and both boys seemed eager to follow her orders. Then Lane walked out and said to Rory over her shoulder, "I checked the stash, they haven't found it yet."

Rory rose to her feet and walked to the door. Before she left the room she looked down at the still sitting Zach with a grateful twitch of her lips, "Thanks Zach. I'm glad we can be friends too, for what it's worth. That I'm not just Lane's friend anymore."

Zach smiled that goofy stoner smile of his and met her eyes head on again. "Yeah well, I figured I'd get to see you a lot more in my life from now on." Rory tilted her head and looked a bit confused at that statement and Zach then shocked her for the second time that night as he stated casually, "Yeah well. I'm totally ready now. I'm gonna ask her out for like a date tomorrow, and I think that I actually already kinda love that chick. And if you're her best friend, I better be on good terms with you, right?"

Lane looked up from the spotless couch in wonder when she heard Rory's sparkling laugh a moment later. And she didn't even mind the mysterious look Rory had in her eyes when she sat down next to her and said, "Be sure to wear your new outfit to work tomorrow. That's all I'm saying._"_

**TBC…

* * *

**********

**EDITED FEB. 2010**


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer is a mandatory thing. Sigh, well I better follow the rules. I don't own diddly squat in the Gilmore Girls Universe except the plot line in this story. So don't bother suing there's a worldwide financial crisis going around after all...**

* * *

_A/N Well, here's the intro to Chris - I haven't changed a lot from the original, but I've added a few little internal tidbits from Lorelai, that makes it flow better. I hope..._

* * *

**Smashmo is my awesome Beta, who's given this story a new life. Thank you hon.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_This can't be happening. It's the universe's way of telling me, I really died in that accident and that I'm seriously wrong in the head. No, it's Karma that's out to get me for being such a bitch to Rory, or even just because I didn't tell my mom's latest maid to run, run from the fiery pits of hell…_

Lorelai's mind was in heavy rambling mode as she kept staring at the tall and undeniably handsome man, that was so different and yet so similar to the Chris she was dating; or had been dating as a sixteen year old, gotten pregnant with and then ended up being abandoned by. _Whoa,_ Lorelai mused and frowned inwardly, _where did that last bit come from?_

Lorelai blinked the weird ponderings aside and muttered hesitantly, "Hey Chris…"

Lorelai's former boyfriend, Christopher Hayden, was both mesmerized and scared out of his mind at that moment. He'd been home with Gigi after Sheri had proclaimed she needed some freedom again and didn't marry him to be a baby maker. He'd listened absentmindedly to a voicemail from Emily Gilmore, before forgetting all about it when Gigi suddenly decided that "no" was her new favorite word.

A few days later his phone rang during a rare moment of peace. Chris had run outside the apartment, to the hallway, fully intending to rant at the unlucky caller, who dared to disturb him; but then he'd glanced at the caller id. He still vividly remembered the chill of fear that had run through him seeing Emily Gilmore's name that only intensified upon hearing her cool voice when he finally answered the phone.

"_Hello Christopher? This is Emily Gilmore speaking," _

_Chris nearly dropped the receiver on the carpet as a response. Forcing himself to act his age, he quickly muttered a somewhat polite greeting. Before he could say another word, Emily charged through in typical Gilmore style, "I'm calling to tell you that Lorelai has been in an accident." _

_Chris closed his eyes and his knuckles wrapped around the phone went white, squeezing the plastic. "Is she…? I mean…" _

_Emily's blank voice interrupted his fear filled thoughts and explained as though she had never even doubted the results, "She was injured yes, but is now on the way to full recovery. But there is one thing I feel I must tell you." _

_Chris slowly slid down the wall next to his door, ignoring the young neighbor, whom he'd slept with a while back who eyed him suggestively as she walked past him to the elevator, and sighed loudly with relief, "Okay, so what's that?" _

_In the following silence, Chris could practically feel Emily's disapproval over his informal tone of voice. He guessed that it reminded him too much of her strong willed daughter. Eventually the Gilmore matriarch spoke again, as coldly as ever, "She suffered a head injury and has the idea that she's sixteen years old and dating you." _

_Chris's heart leaped in his chest. Instantly his mind wondered. __**Maybe she'll forgive me for going back to Sheri when she got pregnant, maybe she'll take me back and then**__… his fantasies were stopped when Emily's smug voice sounded in the other end. _

"_I take it from your tree minute silence, that you're thinking exactly what I'm thinking, Christopher. I suggest that you drive to the hospital for a little get together as soon as possible." _

_And for the first time since …well, forever, Christopher Hayden actually liked Emily Gilmore. _

"You're planning on standing there the rest of the day, Christopher?"

Lorelai's voice ripped the Hayden heir out of the memories of his and Emily's conversation and he smiled brightly down at the love of his life, attempting to charm her into forgetting his pause. "I could stay here forever if it meant that I got to look at you, Lor."

_Still a cornball_, Lorelai thought with a rueful smile and gestured mutely to the chair at her bedside. "Nice to see that although you look oldish, some things haven't changed during the years, Chris."

Chris laughed happily. _She still loves me_; he thought gleefully and to him it felt like Christmas just came early.

Lorelai, on the other hand was anything but gleeful. Although she knew she still loved the man in front of her, something was off. What it was she just couldn't pinpoint. _Well_, she thought morosely, _I better chit chat and see if he's still able to follow my ramblings…_

Over the next half hour, Lorelai's initial concern regarding Chris slowly disappeared and she managed to tell herself that although times had changed, her feelings for Christopher Hayden had not.

Through all this though, the image of Luke Danes' sad, yet hopeful blue-grey eyes kept popping in to her mind to make his presence known, and Lorelai wasn't even aware that she smiled sweetly to Chris every time it happened.

**

The next morning in Stars Hollow, Rory had just hung up the phone and sighed partly in relief and partly in anxiousness.

"Who was that Suga?" Babette's scratchy voice interrupted Rory's ponderings and she looked down at the small blonde. Her mother's gossip obsessed neighbor with the kind heart had knocked on the door to the Crap Shack ten minutes earlier when Rory had just entered from her night at Lane's. Rory was fairly convinced that the little woman had been keeping a fierce lookout for her.

"Oh it was the hospital," Rory mumbled in response and continued with her task. She had decided to clean the house so her mom wouldn't come home and find a sloppy living environment. After all, at this moment she thought she was living at the Gilmore mansion. At that thought, Rory quirked an eyebrow to herself and plopped down on the old and worn couch with a tired sigh. _Why bother? She's probably gonna be ecstatic to see a living room that actually looks lived in for a change_, Rory thought dryly.

"Rory, Honey?" Babette's concerned voice reached the silent Gilmore girl.

"Oh, what? I'm sorry; I'm just so tired right now I can't seem to concentrate." Rory lamely excused herself and looked up again. Babette's eyes still shone with concern, but then the lively neighbor sat down beside her and repeated, for once with a serious look in her cheerful face, "I just asked what the hospital wanted…I hope your ma ain't getting worse, is she? She's such a doll."

Rory smiled, shaking her head in denial. "No, don't worry Babette. It was just them informing me that Mom's able to get out if she so chooses. I mean, there's still the memory thing, but they say that as long as she's surrounded by her loved ones it should be okay."

Babette's own smile intensified and she slapped her hands together in a clap and exclaimed, "Wonderful news, Suga! I've gotta tell Morey. He's been so down lately that not even the darkest blues could snap him out of it."

Moments later Rory was alone again and she sighed heavily. She wished that Babette hadn't been there when she'd received the call from the hospital. _For all I know she's already planning the welcome home party,_ Rory thought and stood up to go do some laundry. _And somehow I don't think Stars Hollow is ready for a sixteen year old Lorelai Gilmore with an extremely low tolerance level…_

_**_

At the same time back in the hospital, Lorelai was having a discussion with her parents about where she should recuperate. She couldn't be left entirely alone due to her other injuries, but still she would rather slip right back into her coma to escape the Gilmore Mansion, or as Lorelai so fondly called it, the House of Horrors.

"For Heaven's sake Lorelai, why must you disagree with everything I suggest? I only have your best interests at heart. Tell her Richard!" Emily pointed at her tall husband, who'd tried in vain to hide behind his newspaper.

Richard sighed inwardly and lowered the paper and said as ordered, "You do not have to disagree with everything your mother says, Lorelai." Then he engaged himself right back into the enthralling world of business.

Neither of the female Gilmores paid more attention to the man, to which he was very relieved, as they continued their debate.

"Look Mom," Lorelai said through gritted teeth, while she simultaneously and desperately tried to scratch her itching leg under the cast. "I'm a grown woman now and I would like to see what all the hoopla is about okay? Besides…Err, Rory would probably prefer if I came home!" _Top that mother dearest_, Lorelai's teenage mind gloated internally.

Emily looked like she wanted to stomp her foot in rage, but after a few deep breaths she calmed down a notch. Her eyes softened briefly at the mention of her only grandchild. "I think Rory would love that you lived with us. You can not seriously expect her to drop everything in her life to take care of you. Honestly Lorelai, I thought you were reasonable."

Lorelai smirked without looking up from the knife, she was trying to edge under the irritating cast, "_Honestly _Mother, the guilt trip you're attempting would work so much better if I actually remembered the girl. And they say I'm the one with memory problems," she added, twisting the knife and nearly moaning in bliss when there finally was a bit of relief on her itching skin.

Without really being surprised, Lorelai's happy moment was quickly killed when she glanced up at her mother and noticed with a growing frown on her face that Emily had suddenly broken out into a serene smile before saying triumphantly, "That is exactly my point, Lorelai! You do not remember your brilliant child, but you _do_ remember us and we would like to make sure you do not need anything during your sick leave."

"Don't you think I might be better off spending some quality time with her and then maybe I'd wrap my mind around the whole parent thing and the not remembering anything?" Lorelai pointed out, throwing the knife back on her neglected food tray, "I can't very well do that in Hartford while she's off at Yale!" The last bit was yelled out and caused Emily to freeze and even Richard lowered his newspaper, looking cautiously between the two women, who were so alike.

Emily took a deep breath. Lorelai bit her lip in anger and resumed her mission to try and scratch her leg, this time taking a chopstick that Sookie had forgotten after her latest visit, where they'd indulged themselves in some major Chinese takeout. _Stupid cast on my stupid leg_, she thought annoyed, too irritated to really enjoy the fact that the itching was quickly deteriorating. She refused to say another word until Emily agreed to let her go home to the town that she apparently lived in.

Finally, after a few minutes, Emily let out a deep breath and signaled for her husband to get up, which he did immediately.

"Fine, Lorelai. Go home and get well. Call me if you come to your senses and if you need my help in any way."

Having delivered her compromise, Emily turned to leave but then she stopped, noticing a huge bouquet of red roses standing on the nightstand. "Nice flowers; aren't they nice, Richard?" she stated and even Lorelai could see the smugness that suddenly radiated from her.

As a result, Lorelai narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Oh yeah, they are very lovely, my dear," Richard's muttered reply was barely registered while Lorelai eyed her mother suspiciously. Richard, who was used to their antics at that point in time, thought nothing of it and picked up his wife's expensive coat and placed it on top of her shoulders like the gentleman he was and then nodded to Lorelai with a genuine caring smile. "Goodbye Lorelai. I do hope for a speedy recovery." With another nod, Richard left without another word.

Emily on the other hand suddenly seemed like she hadn't just lost an argument with her daughter, which was a fact that freaked Lorelai out. After a long, and for Lorelai, agonizing silence, Emily spoke again, "Yes, beautiful flowers indeed. Who would send such a wonderful bouquet?"

Lorelai couldn't help it, she blushed and looked down on her cast clad leg as she muttered, "Chris bought them for me…"

Emily didn't respond. She only smiled in a very satisfied way that Lorelai frankly didn't like and nodded once before leaving.

Happy that her wish to be left alone was finally granted, Lorelai leaned back on the bed and tried to ignore the still irritating itch on her knee and looked over at the huge flower bouquet. _Nobody has ever given me flowers before,_ Lorelai thought with a frown. Then Logical Lorelai made a reappearance and asked her, _and your point is_? Lorelai sighed and thought to herself and her annoyingly Logical self. _I don't know – I just…Roses seem so corny. I'd even settle for ordinary yellow daisies and what not._

Suddenly an image of another bouquet sprung up from the dark corners of her mind; a small but original one with red, pink and white colors. A strong, calloused, sunburned hand reached them towards her. "_Here, these are for you_," a voice said and Lorelai actually got goose bumps at that memory. _I know that voice_…she thought tiredly, fighting a yawn as she tried to solve her faulty memory's latest puzzle.

Lorelai was exhausted; after Luke and then Christopher's visit the day before, Lorelai hadn't gotten a chance to really sleep. Her mind kept bugging her with half memories of people she didn't know and especially Luke's visit kept tugging away at her when she wasn't expecting it.

Before long, Lorelai was fast asleep, preparing to return to the infamous Stars Hollow the next day. _I wonder what kind of small town I'd actually chose to settle down in_, she wondered, feeling the corners of her mind turn black as sleep crept closer, _it better be interesting, because I really thought I'd be living in some big city by now…_

_**_

Miles away, Rory was contemplating whether or not she should try to visit her mom again. _I__ hope she's remembered me just a little bit_, Rory thought as she folded some of the clean clothes she'd just taken out of the dryer.

Suddenly her ponderings were interrupted with a loud knock on the door and Rory yelled distractedly, "It's open! I'm in the kitchen!"

Rory heard footsteps and turned with a tired smile that quickly turned into a guilty one when the visitor spoke with a cool tone etched in his voice, "I can't believe that I had to hear about your mom from Gypsy of all people. What the hell, Rory?"

Rory placed the now folded sweater on the kitchen table, slowly trying to come up with a decent excuse. When nothing came, she said hesitantly, "Hi Dean. I didn't know you would be back from your trip so soon…"

**

Luke was wiping the counter in his diner when the door opened with its usual sound. Too wiped out to care about customers, he didn't even look up. He was exhausted. It had been a busy day at the diner. Luckily the place was almost empty now; only a snoozing Kirk was present in the corner.

"Hi bro! Just wanted to drop by and tell you once again how grateful we are for your help with everything this summer."

Instantly Luke looked up, locking eyes with a beaming Liz, who in return quickly turned serious when she saw him for the first time in weeks. Apparently she saw right through the shield he'd put up after Lorelai had awoken from her coma. _And I bet I look like crap from the lack of sleep I've suffered ever since that damned accident._ Luke sourly added, inwardly and straightened up to greet his sister.

"T.J. Go for a walk," Liz abruptly told her husband, who was standing beamingly behind her. He scoffed with a smile and was obviously about to let slip one of his usual off hand remarks, when he too looked at Luke for the first time. After one searching look that revealed that T.J really wasn't as dumb as he appeared to the general public, he simply kissed Liz's cheek and left without a single word; something that Luke was eternally grateful for.

Liz placed her big handbag on the nearest table and walked over to one of the stools. She sat down and stole a donut from the display case and looked on in silence as Luke poured her a steaming hot cup of coffee. After a bite of the donut and a sip of coffee she leaned forward, stating calmly, "I'm ready. Tell me everything, little brother."

Luke suddenly couldn't find his voice. All of his repressed emotions were attacking him simultaneously and he could hardly swallow them back down. To his immense embarrassment he felt the burning presence of oncoming tears.

"Ah Jeez," he muttered angrily, wiping his eyes impatiently and then said to his older sister with a fake smile, "There's nothing to tell Liz, I'm fine. How's married life treating you? I saw T.J. is still around. So I guess it's safe to say he hasn't given you grey hairs yet…"

Throughout all of Luke's talking, Liz just sipped her coffee and looked at him silently, daring him to confess his problems. The whole concept of having a sibling he could actually take comfort in for a change was very strange to Luke. Liz had always been the one that needed his help…with every aspect of her life actually. Having her here, looking at him with such a sympathizing gaze made him realize for the first time, that she actually wasn't that much older than him. That for once, he could maybe rely on her…

"Liz…" he breathed out hesitantly and looked down at the floor with flushed cheeks. A moment later, he felt a warm hand grab his chin softly and lift his head back up carefully. He looked straight into Liz's gaze that was an exact copy of his own.

"Oh my sweet big hearted little brother," she whispered almost pleadingly, "I'll listen. I'm ready to do that now."

When Luke didn't speak, Liz sighed and released his chin. Without giving him a chance to erect his walls again, she quickly came around the counter and embraced him without another word.

Both of the Danes children were so wrapped up in their rare moment of unity, that neither of them registered when Kirk suddenly jumped up from the table with a ketchup bottle in one hand and was clawing frantically at his shirt with the other as he muttered, "It's deadly! Bombs are everywhere!" and ran out the diner screaming.

**TBC…**

* * *

_A/N Please take a sec. to review, I would love to hear from you all!_

* * *

**EDITED MARCH 2010**


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer… I just love to write these things. Keeps me from…who am I kidding, telling random people over and over again you don't own diddly squat sucks, but hey I don't so let's get on with the "show" please!**

* * *

__

A/N Okay, I have changed quite a few things to add to Luke's struggle and whatnot. Also, it's been made almost 1k word longer, so yay for me;) Please review and reward my hard work!

* * *

**Smashmo is the beta that's responsible for all the added goodness, so thank you for whipping me into shape writing wise;)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"_Luke, please help me." Lorelai's big, beautiful eyes were bright with tears as she looked pleadingly up at him with her hands held out. "I can't find my way out." She continued with a broken tone in her voice. "Please, Luke, save me!"_

Luke was abruptly awakened from his unpleasant dream by a loud thumping noise right outside his window. The feeling of Lorelai's desperation did nothing to improve his dismal mood. He growled a bit and rolled over onto his stomach, grabbing a pillow and placing it over his head in an attempt to go back to sleep and maybe dream a bit more pleasantly about his injured girlfriend.

A moment later, just as he was about to doze off, Luke almost fell off the bed when a second, louder thump echoed through his small apartment and then a third one that sounded like it resulted in broken glass somewhere, and lots of it.

"What the…?" Luke yelled and jumped out of the bed, just as Taylor's voice sounded from the street below, "Kirk! I specifically asked you not to touch anything over there! If this does not get finished, I'm going to be holding you personally responsible, young man, do you understand me?"

Luke struggled with his age ridden window as he reluctantly listened to Kirk's stuttering reply, "Y-yes S-sir! I'll never d-do that again…I'll just sit down and do n-nothing m-ore today. I promise!"

The window finally followed Luke's command and opened with a squeak and he looked down on the street and froze in surprise. Several of the town's citizens were running around, looking very determined about something; and very busy too. Luke took in the sight of Miss Patty yelling hoarse commands to one of her ballerinas that seemed to be dressed as some kind of brown something or other.

Then, before he could wonder more about what was going on, Luke was reminded of just who had initially woken him up on his one and only day off that week. Taylor's irritating voice travelled up to him again, with its custom edge of self-proclaimed importance, "Come on people, time is of the essence here! I want everything in tip top shape before noon!"

"Taylor?" Luke called, but Taylor continued on, seemingly without noticing his old adversary.

"Andrew, you were responsible for the gazebo, so let me ask, why is it still looking very much as though you haven't even touched it? It's a scandal. I'm thinking daisies here!"

"Taylor!" Luke yelled a bit louder, but once again Taylor was busy ordering some of the other townies to clean up Kirk's earlier mess, which looked like a broken ice sculpture right in front of the diner's entrance.

"Taylor!" Luke lost the last of his admittedly short temper and roared his nemesis' name. Taylor in turn jumped with fright and looked around until his eyes met Luke's, glaring holes into his skull. Taylor visibly flinched and then turned on his fake innocent smile.

Luke glowered and the smile on the older man's face faltered slightly, but then he seemed to get an idea as he frowned politely up at Luke and spoke with mild admonishment, "You know, Luke, it's not very nice to interrupt people like that. I'm not getting any younger and cannot take surprises the way I used to. Now, please stop interrupting me and go back to whatever it is you do these days!"

Luke gaped like a fish for a moment and watched in dumbstruck silence as Taylor turned away from him and continued issuing frantic commands to who ever wanted to listen. Which as it turned out, seemed to be only Kirk, who in return was hanging on to Taylor's words like a lifeline while he tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

It took a few minutes of silent struggle, but then Luke got his wind back and bellowed to the best of his abilities, "TAYLOR DOOSE! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

In the next ten minutes, the people of Stars Hollow got a small dose of normal back as they watched with amused silence as Luke tore into Taylor as per usual, but this time he was hanging halfway out of his window, which didn't seem to hinder him the slightest bit.

Eventually Luke ran out of breath and Taylor eagerly grabbed the opportunity and ran for the hills, so to speak. Babette later informed Luke that the poor man had been seen shivering in the back isles of Doose's Market, mumbling incoherently.

But seeing as Luke didn't know that yet, his mood didn't get any better. He sighed and quickly got himself ready for a new day before walking down the stairs and out into the half full diner. "Want help?" he asked Lane, who walked by him with two plates at that moment.

"Nah, thanks though" The Korean girl answered cheerfully, while expertly placing the food in front of the customers and walked back to take a new customer's order, who was waiting patiently at the counter, "I'm all good, Luke. Go out and enjoy the day. I mean," Lane's smile turned brighter as she added, "the town's all giddy from preparations, so I bet they could use a helping hand before Taylor talks them into making another festival to honor the event."

Luke narrowed his eyes, thinking quickly, feeling Lane's happy mood grate on his nerves, _is there another stupid festival coming? I can't remember…"_ He voiced the question to Lane, who looked up at him with a confused smile,

"Lorelai's coming home today, remember? Babette heard it from Rory and called an emergency town meeting last night and voila the entire town is prepping for a welcome home party just for Lorelai. I thought, being the boyfriend, you'd know?"

Luke ran a hand over his face and resisted the urge to groan childishly. He settled for his usual, "Ah Geez!" and continued when Lane looked like a walking question mark. "She doesn't remember any of them Lane. I mean how'd you feel if you came home from the hospital and were greeted by a town full of crazy people with no respect for privacy whatsoever?"

Lane frowned as the thought settled in her mind and then she surprised the enraged diner owner by simply smiling fondly and saying, "I think that I would be shocked, surprised and a bit freaked out. But I'm not Lorelai Gilmore, now am I?"

Then she walked away to do her job and left a scowling Luke in her wake. He stood there for about five more minutes and then seemed to come to a conclusion. He went upstairs to grab his worn toolbox and walked down again. "I'm gonna…Me and Bert are… Ah geez, I'll be out there," he gestured awkwardly and disappeared.

Lane smiled again, but then frowned briefly a moment before Caesar asked for help, _Bert?_

_**_

In the meantime at the hospital, Lorelai was sitting in a wheelchair that one of the nurses had had to bribe her with multiple cups of coffee to get her into in the first place. She was busy pouting like the sixteen year old she still felt like.

_Where is everybody_? She thought and stole another glance up at the clock over the door. _It's nearly go time and I'm all out of patience here..._

Lorelai sighed and knew her irritation level was higher than normal due to anxiety. Rory had called late last night and promised to be the one to pick her up and deliver her safe and sound to the Crap House.

"Why anyone would name their house that is beyond me." Lorelai muttered and then groaned in frustration when a very familiar itch beneath her cast began to grow. "Come on, I'm gonna bite you off – no I'll make you all bumpy and unattractive," she hissed to the cast, "and then we'll see who'll write pretty things on ya!"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Lorelai jumped in surprise and had to bite back a whimper when the pain in her ribs flared to life as a result of the sudden movement. A few moments later she was coherent enough to look up and see Rory standing hesitantly in the door.

"Hey," Lorelai said, "I was beginning to think you'd be a no show seeing as I've been a total Emily Gilmore to you…"

Rory smiled softly and shook her head, "Don't worry about it. I heard from Luke that he'd already talked to you about that. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry that I whined to a man you don't even remember as your boyfriend so…let's call it even, okay?"

Lorelai shook her head and tried to ignore the warmth in her face as her memory chose that moment to dive back into that tense minute just before she and Luke had been interrupted by Chris. _Would I really have kissed him? Oh, who am I kidding, I was halfway to make-out-ville when Chris showed up…_

"Mo-Lorelai?"

Lorelai blinked the flush and the memory aside and looked back up at the young woman, who claimed to be her daughter. "It's nothing. Yeah so," eager to change the way her thoughts were going, Lorelai continued brightly, "You were saying something when you came in?"

Rory chuckled and rubbed her neck awkwardly as though she'd read her mother's mind seconds before. "Oh that? I just asked if I was interrupting something. You looked very preoccupied when I came into the room."

Lorelai smiled widely and looked down at her cast clad leg with a mock frown. "Yeah, I was just telling Clarice here that I'd go all Hannibal on her if she didn't stop bugging me."

Rory looked so sad for a moment that Lorelai instantly wished she'd stop with her crazy jokes and wait until she was sure she wasn't overstepping some of those boundaries she couldn't remember. She didn't know that Rory was remembering all the other times her mom had named random things and delivered weird threats to inanimate objects.

"What?" Lorelai asked nervously a few seconds later, when the silence was beginning to get awkward.

To Lorelai's puzzled delight, Rory unexpectedly broke out into a pretty smile and picked up the joke ball from the floor from where it had been dropped and stated, "Well, Clarice better watch out. I think I can get a hold on a nice bottle of Chianti, so if she get's fresh remind her about that, would ya."

Lorelai smiled and for the first time she really realized that the girl was her kid. _She gets me_, Lorelai thought feeling relieved, _I've never had that before_. _Not even Chris could've picked up on that one._

Then Lorelai quickly continued the bantering with a huge, dramatic sigh. She said through half closed eyes with a mock menacing tone of voice, "A bottle of Chianti, eh? What about the raw liver? 'Cause I mean, alcohol and threats are all well and good, but a girl's gotta be able to deliver some hardcore protein if you catch my drift."

Rory laughed and walked closer to take hold of the wheelchair, "Yeah, that's not my area. On that you're way, and let me add for emphasis, _way_ alone. Come on let's get this show on the road. I can't wait to show you the house. "

And in the following minutes as Lorelai Victoria Gilmore finally left the hospital, nurses smiled widely with a bit of sadness as the vibrant woman threw around dramatic farewells and frantic pleas for better cuisine. Just as she was rolled through the electric doors, one could hear the older Gilmore ask her daughter, "…and how, my apparently so intelligent daughter, do you plan on getting me inside _that_ car. Clarice won't appreciate being squeezed; no protein can fix that possible tantrum and between you and me, trust me when I say that I know something about tantrums, girly."

On the drive back to Stars Hollow, Lorelai was uncommonly silent as she watched the back of Rory's head from her place in the backseat. Briefly Lorelai smiled as she recalled the struggle the two women had had trying to fit the injured Lorelai inside the cabin of the car. She sobered a moment later as she noticed Rory sighing soundlessly once more.

"Hey Rory, are you okay?" Lorelai asked, uncertain if she even deserved an honest answer after the way she'd behaved towards the younger girl recently.

Fortunately it seemed Rory had totally forgiven her, because she slowly answered with honesty in her tone, "I'm okay…I just had a long overdue talk with my boyfriend last night and…I guess it still bugs me a little."

Lorelai smiled. _Boyfriend trouble, yep, something I can talk about with clarity for once_, she thought and added out loud, "Tell me about it, maybe it'll help your mood."

Rory smiled. "Well, okay. He was my first boyfriend ever and one of those perfect ones that everybody wishes they had. He even came with me to buy books and I know you don't remember this, but trust me, following me around when I scout out new books…it's no picnic." Rory sighed wistfully and continued with a fond smile, "I mean, he built me a car and told me he loved me and then long story short it didn't last the first time and it was because of me, I know that. So not too long ago we tried again and right before your accident he went on a trip with his family to get away from Lin…to relax, because he works real hard…"

Lorelai lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as Rory quickly continued, obviously trying to edit certain things out of her story. "He came back yesterday and showed up at the house demanding to know why I hadn't called him about you. It completely slipped my mind and understandably he was a bit upset; he wanted to be there for me."

Lorelai smiled softly and ignored the internal wish that Chris would do some of those wonderfully romantic things this Dean kid had done for her daughter. _Wait, Dean? How did…?_ An image of a tall, gangly and handsome boy flew into Lorelai's mind and she bit her lip, trying to force other memories out of her injured memory.

"This boyfriend, is his name Dean?" Lorelai asked hesitantly and saw Rory flinch violently, before she quickly pulled over and turned her body around so she could look at her mother.

"Yeah, how did…? Do you remember again? Because, oh boy Mom did I miss you and…"

Lorelai raised a hand in denial and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Rory. I truly am, I still don't remember. It's just that when I heard you talk, I got this mental picture of this gangly, _hot_, boy and something just screamed Dean inside of me…"

Lorelai swallowed her pity and discreetly looked away when she noticed Rory's crestfallen features. _She must really love her mom_, Lorelai thought sadly_, love me. Poor Kid_.

A few moments later Rory apparently shook off her crushed hopes and restarted the car and continued toward Stars Hollow without a word.

A few miles later, Lorelai reached forward, ignoring the pain in her sides as she whispered gently in the silent car, "Despite what I said and did earlier, I'm really sorry Rory."

Rory's jaw tightened for a second and they both knew she was fighting back tears. Then she placed her free hand on top of her mother's and responded quietly, "I know, Mom. I know and I understand. It's just hard sometimes."

Neither of them moved from their fragile touch until they entered Stars Hollow, where Rory's hand dropped from Lorelai's and she herself placed her now available hand over her mouth and looked out through the car windows.

Rory's widened eyes met Lorelai's in the rearview mirror and she asked, "Ohm, did I ever get to tell you about the town that is Stars Hollow and more importantly its residents?"

Lorelai's own widened eyes didn't move from the sight in front of her as she mumbled through her hand, "Not really, no…"

Rory's gaze followed her mother's and she visibly winced when she too spotted the thing that had Lorelai so entranced, "Well, then you're in for a new experience, if I do say so myself. "

Lorelai blinked and finally looked over at her daughter. "No kidding."

**TBC...**

**EDITED MARCH 2010**


	11. Chapter 11

******The disclaimer of this chapter will be boring and to the point for a change…I do not nor have I ever been able to own the rights to Gilmore Girls and all those movies I keep on using as references. Sad but truth. I make no money of this, it's purely entertainment. Wow, that sounds really boring…**

* * *

_A/N So, this is the last Edited chapter so far. I hope you'll all agree that this is better than the original otherwise, I have just completely spent too much time on this hehe. _

* * *

**Thanks to Smashmo for helping me out grammar wise as always.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The cheery music and the even cheerier people surrounding her, made Lorelai oddly proud of her chosen hometown. Every now and again, the people glanced her way and waved, all of them wearing sincerely happy expressions on their faces; as though her accident had actually wounded them all in some small way.

The setting gave also Lorelai a sense of belonging, that had she been completely truthful to herself, she realized she'd missed, despite her lack of memory. Trying to feed off the energy around her, Lorelai finally turned to Rory with a beaming smile on her face.

"I just think that I have to let you know that I'm totally ready to gnaw off my own leg and wobble on out there on the dance floor with one leg to show these people how it's done…Of course, you _might_ have to call an ambulance as soon as the music stops, so I don't perish untimely due to severe blood loss or something or other equally unimportant." Lorelai smiled even wider and eyed Rory, who was standing with a cup of something fruity, while she eyed the homemade dance floor on the town square with a tired smile on her pretty face.

"I know you never back down from a good time, but even I thought the reception we got earlier would have worn you out by now." Rory said and hid a yawn behind her free hand. She'd been up most of the previous night after her argument and subsequent breakup with Dean and still hadn't caught up to the sleep she'd lost during her mom's hospital stay.

Lorelai noticed the yawn and felt something almost motherly towards the exhausted girl at her side. _Which can't be a bad sign_, she thought, _at least I'm moving away from the bitchy stage of my personality. I better try and lighten the mood a bit…_

"Oh really," Lorelai said with a crooked grin on her face. "What part of the reception could possibly have tired me out may I ask? The wonderful ballet recital from that Miss Batty?"

Rory smiled as she quickly corrected, "Miss Patty, but go on."

Lorelai nodded without losing the happy glint in her eyes, "yep her too. Anyhow, as I was saying, the wonderful display of agile children dressed up as big brown coffee beans, which just didn't stop for an hour! Or," Lorelai raised a finger and continued, "that extremely emotionless man with the dead eyes and his one-man show called, `Lorelai Returns And Steals My Spotlight How Can I Go On?´, or what about that long," Lorelai took a deep, overdramatic breath before finishing, "very loooooooong `welcome home although you can't remember me, which is a shame, 'cause you've always absolutely adored me and rightly so´- speech by that bearded lady-man, Taylor Doose."

Rory shook her head at her mother's antics. _I'm glad she's still as dramatic as ever,_ she thought with an internal sigh; _I just hope she'll remember me soon._

The suddenly saddened mood brought back the memory of her and Dean's breakup. Rory could almost feel her chest contract when she recalled how she'd met Dean's accusing eyes, showing off his hurt so visibly. She hadn't even managed to apologize further, or even explain that in all the emotional turmoil she'd simply focused on her mother and nothing else, before Dean somehow switched the topic over to how she'd never truly loved him and that she in some way tricked him into betraying Lindsay.

Rory took a deep breath when the words of his accusation floated through her mind, biting her bottom lip to keep from letting her own hurt show so she wouldn't alert Lorelai to her state of mind.

The second Dean had roared his statements, Rory had finished folding her clothes and she simply stared him straight in the face and said quietly, "I'm sorry for everything and especially the way you obviously think of me. I won't allow you to suffer in my toxic presence a moment longer. Goodbye Dean."

Rory left the house to cool off and when she came back, Dean was no longer there and thus ended her relationship with her boyfriend.

The memory of how sad, guilty and yet relieved she'd been about the breakup, had kept Rory up all night. And she was beginning to feel three times her age because of it.

_I'll just drink a few extra cups of coffee before school,_ Rory bargained with herself, hiding another yawn, _and that'll take care of that, hopefully. _

Being more tired than she wanted to admit wasn't just Rory's dilemma. A little while later, Lorelai had to bite the bullet too and admit that her body wasn't as fit as she would have liked it to be. After yawning widely, Lorelai sighed dramatically and turned to Rory, "You know what Rory? It's really not very nice of me to force you to participate in this wonderful little shindig, when it's obvious to anyone who's looking that you're exhausted. And I think I wouldn't be such a good mother that you keep saying that I am, if I didn't make sure you got your sleep. Children need their sleep Rory, who knows how much more growing you still have to do? Poor thing."

Lorelai ended her "concerned" speech with a solemn looking nod and a soft smile.

Rory shook her head with amusement evident in her sky blue eyes. "Yeah and the fact that you yourself can barely keep your own eyes open has absolutely nothing to do with the sudden urge to oversee my needs. I'm over 18 Mother Dearest, so you really don't need to worry about any unexpected growth happening. But hey, thanks for thinking of me."

Lorelai smirked, lifting an eyebrow, "Oh, you little…Don't doubt me; I'm a very concerned person, I'll have you know. What kind of mother would I be if…Argh quit looking at me like that! I confess. I'm beat, spent, exhausted and I long for a little naptime. Besides, I really wanna see this house of ours, which you keep talking about."

Rory smiled again, teasingly saying, as she took hold of the wheelchair Lorelai still sat in, "Well, your wish is my command. I'll take you home. But we better act very casual or else Babette might notice and-"

Unfortunately the sentence was never finished, since Babette suddenly appeared before the two Gilmore girls, asking with her raspy voice, "Where are you going, Doll?"

Lorelai whispered to Rory, who politely listened to Babette's questions, "You jinxed it."

Babette stopped her friendly interrogation and looked down at Lorelai with a puzzled smile, "What's that, Sugar?"

Lorelai, who had immediately liked the weird woman, smiled and fake yawned widely enough for her jaw to creak in protest, "Oh, Babette, I'm just so tired and my daughter here promised to take me home to sleep."

Babette instantly looked guilty and engulfed Lorelai in a bone breaking hug that made the injured woman moan in agony. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you back here! But before you go let me just get a hold of Miss Patty and Kirk. The two sweethearts have prepared a welcome home song for ya and you haven't heard it yet, which I think is such a shame and…"

"Babette!" Rory's voice sounded a lot sterner than Lorelai had ever heard. _Okay, I've only had her in my life for a couple of weeks, but still I didn't know she could sound so Emily-ish…scary._

Apparently Babette was shocked by the tone as well, because she quickly stopped talking and looked up at the much taller brunette, almost looking a bit frightened. "Y-yeah, Rory?"

"My mom's tired and not entirely well yet, so I'm taking her home before she falls asleep in her wheelchair." It looked like Rory already regretted her harsh tone of voice and couldn't look into Babette's hurt eyes as she continued remorsefully, "I promise that we'll listen to anything people have to say when my mother is caught up on her sleep, okay?"

Babette nodded mutely and turned to walk over to Morey, who had watched the whole scene play out in his characteristic silence. They watched quietly as Rory pushed Lorelai toward their house in equal hush. After a few minutes, Morey straightened his dark glasses and said in his deep voice to a still frowning Babette, "That wasn't cool at all. Want me to go talk to her?"

Babette sighed, looking exceptionally serious for a change, "Nah, Morey. That poor kid is going through so much these days it's a wonder she hasn't snapped sooner. Come on, let's just enjoy the party."

Morey nodded slowly and gently stroked his little woman's cheek. "Whatever you say baby. Whatever you say."

**

Luke stood hidden to the party goers in a dark corner near his closed diner, watching the woman he loved being wheeled away by a somber looking Rory. _She looks tired_; he thought, his eyes following Lorelai with an obsessive precision. He expertly ignored the internal voice that asked sarcastically, _have you seen yourself in a mirror lately, young man?_

The stupid welcome home party had gone just as Lane had predicted. The two Gilmores had looked beyond shocked as they had gotten out of the car, but after a few moments, Lorelai had broken into a beaming smile and embraced everything with a natural grace, like she had always been able to. It was one of the qualities that made her such a talented Inn owner.

Luke himself had kept his distance as tons of people had gathered around Lorelai and although he would never admit it out loud, it had hurt him to see that not once did she look towards the diner longingly for his company as she'd done so many times in the past.

_She will again,_ Luke told himself as he sighed and turned to follow the girls at a distance. He knew it was an idiotic and pointless gesture, but he just wanted to make sure they got home safe. Only when the lights in the house were turned off, did Luke return home to his own apartment.

Right before sleep came for him, he thought once more, _she will return to me, I know she will..._

**

Early the next morning Lorelai woke up with a contented sigh on her lips_. I love this bed_; she thought and buried herself deeper into the soft mattress. _The old me definitely had some taste._

As that thought ran through Lorelai's waking mind, she remembered how at home she'd immediately felt as she'd been helped through the door to the small house after leaving her party. Her eyes had found all the knick knacks in the house and Lorelai just loved it, without any reservations. It felt lived in and with her life at the Gilmore mansion so fresh in her mind, Lorelai knew that she'd never actually felt at home back there. _I'm home,_ the sentiment had been so clear in her mind and she felt embraced by the coziness of her "new" home.

Lorelai had overheard Rory's insistence that she should sleep in her room as it was the only one downstairs and she'd spent another hour trying to hop up the stairs to her own bedroom. After a lot of pain and suffering (and a mild case of the cursings) Lorelai dropped down on her soft bed and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

Now fully awake Lorelai decided to try and do what she should have done the second she'd set foot in her adult room. Raid her closet and see if her taste had changed into something completely unbelievable or worse; soccer mom-ish.

"Nice," Lorelai murmured as her eyes greedily took in the bulging closet the same way cats eye a tasty mouse. A few minutes later, Lorelai had settled on an outfit and wobbled out to her bathroom to try it out and make sure her personal hygiene products hadn't changed into something an old lady would love. Thankfully it seemed like she was cool as an adult as she was at sixteen.

Fifteen minutes later Lorelai embarked on the descent from the first floor with a bit of trepidation. "Rory?" she yelled as she'd managed a few steps without whimpering in pain.

"Yeah, are you okayyyy….What do you think you're doing, Mom?"

Rory raced up the stairs and quickly helped support her mother, who grinned sheepishly in response, "Um, going downstairs alone? Which is bad…I'm sorry."

Rory's racing heartbeat returned to normal as they slowly made their way downstairs without incident and she said as she handed her mom the crutches the hospital had given them, "Look, I'm just worried you'll end up with another broken leg if you try to do too much too fast. For my sake, please take it easy and give your body time to heal, all right?"

Lorelai nodded with a childish pout and eased herself down on a kitchen chair with a sigh, "So, changing subject; what do you plan to do with me now?"

Rory sat down opposite her and suddenly looked shy, hopeful and resigned all at once, "Well, I have to be honest. I kinda hoped that you'd remember a little about this place and we'd go from there. But it's okay, don't worry about it," she quickly added when she saw the guilty look in her mother's eyes.

Lorelai sighed and then changed the subject again to avoid the awkward moment, "What's for breakfast? I hope you don't expect me to go all Sookie on you, 'cause my idea of cooking is like…" She tapped her chin in mock thoughtfulness, "Um, making sure there's salt and pepper on the dinner table at the mansion. Mom never lets me…I mean, never_ let _me anywhere near the kitchen after I supposedly gave one of the maids third degree burns when I was six and wanted to make ice cream. It's not even safe to let me stir things, trust me on that one."

Rory grinned and tilted her head teasingly, "Ice-cream? Third degree _burns_?"

Lorelai frowned in faked anger and stated defensively, "Yeah ice cream…Is that a problem, young lady?"

Within five minutes the Gilmore Crap Shack rang of laughter as the mother and daughter continued to banter back and forth like they didn't have a care in the world.

The fun was stopped abruptly when they heard a voice call out a short while later, "Lor? Rory? I let myself in, I hope that's okay?"

Rory froze when she recognized her dad's voice and she observed with concern how her mother's face lit up at the sound of his familiar voice.

"Chris, we're in the kitchen!" she called out and a moment later Christopher Hayden stood before them.

"Hi ladies," he said with a charming smile. Rory's smile fell off her face and she only nodded when his eyes landed on her.

"Hello dad. What are you doing here…so early?"

Rory noticed with satisfaction that Chris looked a bit uncomfortable with her cool behavior. _Yeah, that's right, I'm mad at you_, she thought and crossed her arms, positively glowering.

"I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to see if your mom got home okay or if she needed a hand. You always were the klutz in the family, Lor." Chris finally got his voice back; the charming smile was also back on his handsome face.

Lorelai scowled, seemingly not noticing the tension between Rory and Chris. "I'll have you know, I'm so not clumsy. I'm not the one who tumbled down the stairs at Shelley Stevenson's Sweet Sixteen party, remember?"

Chris laughed and sat down at the kitchen table, without being invited, Rory noticed with her own internal scowl, and said with a grin, "oh my God, I haven't thought about that in years. I can't believe you remember that…Oh, of course you can, seeing as…I…"

"It's okay to say it, Chris…I woke up thinking I was sixteen, not in my thirties." Lorelai gave a sweet smile to her old boyfriend; a smile that made Rory want to scream for Luke to come and help her kick out her very unwanted father.

Chris grinned widely again and Lorelai copied it and minutes later they were deeply involved in an intimate conversation about their shared past that Lorelai suddenly remembered so vividly. Both were seemingly oblivious to the angry young woman next to them and Lorelai only said absentmindedly, "have a nice day," when Rory finally announced she was going back to Yale and that she'd return later that evening.

**

On the trip back to Yale Rory was fuming. "Why can't he just stay away?" she muttered and turned up her music. "Stupid dad ruining everything…" She didn't care how childish she sounded as she continued to growl out insults at her never present father.

Suddenly her phone rang and Rory distractedly picked it up without looking at the caller id, "It's Rory?" she said as she answered.

"Hey kiddo," Chris's voice rang in her head and Rory nearly ran the car off the road. "What was wrong with you today?"

Rory stopped the car, knowing she wasn't going to be able to concentrate on driving while talking with her father, whom she had some serious issues with. When she'd shut the engine off, Rory said through gritted teeth, "Nothing is wrong with me, Dad. Look, I have to go; I'm late for class already."

Chris's voice sounded a bit annoyed when he responded, "Well, your mom told me you hadn't even planned to go to classes today. She was afraid you were mad at her for not remembering anything. And Rory that's just not like you, I really am disappointed in you. Lor needs your help right now, not your attitude."

Rory almost screamed in anger, but it just wasn't in her nature, so she settled for saying in a tone of voice that would make her great grandmother, Lorelai, extremely proud, "It isn't her that I'm mad at right now. I'll talk to you later."

She hung up the phone and after a few deep breaths, Rory continued on her way to school. She hated that condescending way her dad had spoken to her and deep down she hated the fact that her mom seemed so at ease with him, when she couldn't even remember the slightest thing about her own child. _I'm not the one she should be worried about_, Rory thought sourly, _I'm not the one who abandoned her time and time again. But nooo, she can't remember that…argh. _

And for just one minute, Rory Leigh Gilmore did something very out of character for her; she screamed out her pain in the car and ignored the curious onlookers in the parking lot near Yale.

**TBC…**

* * *

_A/N I can't say when I'll do the last 12 chapters, but I'll post a notice via the story when it happens, I promise. Please review and let me know what you think about all the changes and additions;)_

**_EDITED APRIL 2010_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Standard Disclaimer applies; Maipigen doesn't own anything of this GG universe – only the plotlines. I don't own much of anything to be frank, but that's a whole other story. **

* * *

_A/N Thoughts are italics as always. I hope you all enjoy this story…I'm a bit nervous about this chapter, so…Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Lorelai sat in her soft couch and had for the last few hours been trying fervently to catch up on all her movie sightings. To her surprise she realized; once she'd seen a couple of movies of the new millennium, that she actually remembered the plotlines and the characters_. It's weird_, Lorelai thought as she took a sip of her lukewarm coffee_, I remember all that, but I can't remember the actor and actress, who play the part. I mean I don't know this Vin Diesel person, but seeing him driving cars with that blonde guy isn't new to me_…

As though her thoughts were connected to the movie in front of her, a car's rumbling from the scene brought her back to the presence. "I don't wanna watch you right now," she told the bulging Domenic Toretto with a sad smile and turned off the television.

It was late in the afternoon and Lorelai was bored out of her skull. _It's not like I have my algebra homework to struggle with anymore, _she thought tiredly. Then she smirked and said out into the empty living room," well, I knew I'd find the silver lining eventually."

Suddenly the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway distracted Lorelai, who struggled to get on her feet. The door opened slowly and Rory walked in," Hi…so, are you alone?" she asked quietly and Lorelai remembered again how hurt she'd felt when the girl had simply walked out earlier that morning. Chris's voice sounded inside her mind again," _Don't worry Lor. She's probably just not used to share her spotlight with anyone. She's been an only child too long I think, used to not sharing the attention. Don't worry about it."_

"Are you in there?" Rory's voice sounded the tiniest bit annoyed and for a brief second Lorelai agreed with her boyfriend. _Former boyfriend, Miss Gilmore_, Logical Lorelai suddenly reappeared and Lorelai scoffed.

"Yep, I'm here – where I've been the entire day Rory. I remember we had certain plans about reliving this crazy town together. What was so important? School or boys?"

Rory's tired features tightened and Lorelai was about to apologize for sounding so upset and bitchy yet again, when Rory said coolly," You know, for one who claims not to be a product of Emily Gilmore's parenting ways, you sure sound a lot like her right now."

Lorelai gasped thoroughly offended," you take that back! I'm nothing like my mother!" Rory had the audacity to actually chuckle darkly and say," You could be twins! And I didn't see you jumping up and forbidding me to go this morning; too busy hanging on dad's every word I guess. "

Lorelai nearly toppled over when she tried to cross her arms angrily and sat down instead. Firmly placed in the couch she all but sneered," I didn't hang on Chris's every word! He's my best friend and I'm just happy he's willing to overlook these last few years where we haven't been together and still be there for me when I need him!"

Lorelai's temper faltered a bit when she noticed the sudden crestfallen look in Rory's eyes, before she blinked and transformed her face into an emotionless mask. "Good for you _Lorelai,_" she said in a tone that oddly enough stung Lorelai in the heart," if you want to be dumb enough to fall for his charm yet again, then by all means go right ahead. I just won't pick up the pieces this time!"

Rory echoed her mother's movements and crossed her arms across her chest as she kept up that blank mask and dead tone of voice. Lorelai suddenly felt awful, but like the sixteen year old she essentially still felt like, she reacted before thinking everything through," Fine, see if I care." Rory's blue eyes narrowed and she said calmly," fine…" Then she turned around and walked slowly into her room and banged the door hard enough to make the walls tremble. Lorelai growled as she struggled to ignore the pain in her sides," Oh yeah, like that's so mature!"

Rory didn't respond and Lorelai blinked away some burning tears in her eyes. _Tears? Why am I crying_? She wondered and angrily wiped her eyes. The silence suddenly got to her and before Lorelai had really realized it, she was already at the front door and she yelled out," Be that way, I'm going for a walk!"

The slam of the door had caused some movement in the neighbor's window and Lorelai recognized Babette and smiled sourly as she hopped her way down the street to find someone – something - _anything_ to take her mind of that disastrous day she'd had so far.

And as she fought her way down the unfamiliar settings, Lorelai somehow found that she just couldn't forget the hurt look in Rory's eyes when she'd called Chris her best friend.

"Stupid day and stupid injuries," she muttered to try and take her mind off things as she continued her subconscious search.

* * *

A little while later Lorelai wobbled angrily towards the Diner with an anxious babbling Sookie by her side. Finally when the pain got too much for her, Lorelai paused in her movements and took a small break to catch her breath again.

Throughout it all Sookie continued to ramble on and on about her husband's recent vegetable difficulties and troubles at the Inn, she still insisted Lorelai should keep away from. It was obvious to the much taller woman that the frantic Sookie was desperately trying to act normal. As though her memory impaired best friend hadn't shown up at her doorstep seething in anger and demanding she'd be shown around the town of Stars Hollow.

"Sookie!" Lorelai finally interrupted, when it seemed like the chef were about to list all the pro's and con's of firing the man named Michel.

Sookie instantly stopped and looked hesitantly up at her friend with a trembling smile," y-yes Lorelai?" Lorelai sighed and thought inwardly, _don't scare the stranger, she's your friend after all_. Out loud Lorelai softly said," Relax Sookie, I'm not mad at you…I just…had a little tiff with my so called daughter today and my teenage hormones must have made me overreact just a tad…"

Sookie smiled and raised a teasing eyebrow," teenage hormones? Like the grown up ones weren't bad enough…he he."

Lorelai smiled – feeling a bit of her usual happy mood return as she responded with a mock pout," hey, I resent that." Then she became serious again as Sookie quickly asked," now that you're actually smiling again; please tell me what happened with Rory? I hate it when you two fight."

Lorelai's mind immediately conjured up the images of their argument and she sighed as she leaned heavily on her crutches. "It's hard to describe…One moment we were having a great morning and then Chris came over and…" Sookie's squeak interrupted her tale," What? Chris came over? As in Christopher Hayden; Rory's father?"

Lorelai nodded and continued," then she suddenly had to go back to Yale and she hardly acknowledged me or Chris for that matter…Chris said she was probably just having a hard time dealing with me not paying attention to her all the time."

Lorelai didn't notice Sookie's usually so kind eyes turn to steel, and she didn't know what she was thinking at the sound of that_. Uh the nerve of that guy – I don't care how good looking he is. Rory would never think that! _

"Sookie, you're looking a little hostile right now…" Lorelai's voice brought the enraged chef down to earth and she listened as Lorelai added to her story," anyway, I waited around for her and when she got home one thing led to another and…well, before I knew it I had wobbled all the way over to you…And you know what? I just realized, I didn't even know where you lived, but I found you…Do you think that's a good sign?"

At the sound of that statement the two women began talking about what they'd do to check if Lorelai's memory was in fact returning – pushing the argument away for now.

* * *

Rory herself was not doing so great at ignoring her turmoil emotions after her discussion with her mother. She sat cross legged at her bed in her old bedroom and waited for her mom to come back home. _And then what?_ Rory thought, _apologize? It's not like I didn't mean any of it… And I know she feels the same way…"_

Rory sighed heavily and looked around her room with sad eyes. She grabbed the nearest stuffed animal and hugged it. She smiled a bit ruefully when she realized what she held in her arms. It was the small Hug-A-World her mother had given her a week after their feeble attempt to clear out the garage; where Rory had discovered her old Hug-A-World and consequently learned never to touch old things. Ever. Again. She'd been in the shower for over an hour that day. Lorelai had thought it all very funny and to add her own special touch to things, she'd actually hunted down a completely new one, that Rory shouldn't have any fear of hugging.

Rory squeezed the round ball harder and closed her eyes. "I want that mom back," she whispered – her voice full of repressed emotions. _He's my best friend…_ The words stung like none other had before and Rory quickly avoided thinking about all the times her mom had declared their friendship to be the best thing in her entire life. A few tears leaked out regardless and Rory wiped them away angrily before muttering," I don't want to deal with this right now…" Then she wrote down a note telling her mom she'd returned to Yale and left.

_It's not like she'll miss me_, Rory thought gloomily as she drove off and absentmindedly waved to Babette, who stood with her nose pressed up against the window.

* * *

"No Kirk! Just because you say so every time I meet you doesn't mean I'll do it!" The door jingled and somehow Luke, who stood with his back to the door arguing with Kirk on the phone, just knew it was her. He swiftly turned around and watched as Sookie helped her inside and placed her at one of the tables.

"What?" Luke's attention was brought back to his annoying telephone customer. "No! Because I say so Kirk, now get off the phone before I hunt you down and…I'm not grouchy Kirk…Yes…Oh for heaven's sake Kirk! I'm hanging up now!"

Luke slammed the receiver down and scowled at a curious looking Caesar. "That was Kirk," Luke informed his chef needlessly. Caesar grinned and flipped a hamburger," I noticed. What did he want this time?" Luke groaned and rubbed his stiff neck," something about making him his delivery boy/ personal butler…Don't ask."

Caesar grinned again and nodded," All right, boss."

Luke turned his attention back on his customers – her in particular. She hadn't been in here since the accident, Luke thought and briefly felt an absurd urge to bite his nails, _what if it'll traumatize her…I knew I should have shaved today._ The irrational thought came out of nowhere and Luke looked down at his usual flannel attire and noticed to his chagrin that there were a few grease spots here and there. He'd been at the diner all day, so he knew his smell wouldn't be no picnic either.

_Luke Danes, stop being so vain!_ He scolded himself and made his way over to the chatting women.

"Hi Sookie, hi L-lorelai. What can I get ya?"

Sookie beamed up at him and ordered a standard cheeseburger. Luke scribbled it down on his trusty notepad and tried to ignore the fact that Lorelai hadn't looked at him once.

Finally he couldn't stand not looking at her anymore and made eye contact. _Is she blushing?_ He thought, when he noticed her cheeks were a bit darker than the rest of her pale skin. _Probably just the heat,_ he decided and repeated his question," what do you want?"

Unbeknownst to Luke Lorelai was fighting very hard not to stutter when she muttered," curly fries…and…err, a bacon cheeseburger and a milkshake…no wait a cup of coffee. You see Ror…someone recommended it."

Luke smiled and wrote down the order. "It'll be right up," he said and turned to grab the coffeepot behind the counter.

Lorelai's eyes followed his every move and then Sookie's excited giggle interrupted her stare. "Oh you still like Luke!" Lorelai flinched and hissed," Sookie! I don't even remember the guy, why would I like him?"

Sookie's smile became a little less obvious as she said," Trust me on this Lorelai; there's still something there even though you don't remember. I can see it in your eyes. I mean, haven't there been a moment where you've felt something?"

Lorelai's mind immediately returned to the incident at the hospital and Sookie's grin returned full on, but before Lorelai could comment, Luke returned with a couple of mugs and freshly made coffee.

"Here you go," he mumbled and poured both of them a cup each. He stood unmoving – almost hovering by Lorelai's side for a long second, before he seemed to come to his senses and turned to leave.

Lorelai's voice stopped him in the next moment though. "What no lecture? No Coffee-Is-The-Devil speech? Luke that's just not like you, but I appreciate you giving me my cup of hot steaming deliciousness!"

Luke was frozen mid-movement and Lorelai's soft gasp was what made him turn to look at her. She was looking extremely pale as she looked up at him with her coffee mug halfway raised.

"Did you…?" he heard Sookie ask as though she was miles away. Then Lorelai took a deep breath and said slowly," I just…I know I come here all the time…I know Luke always says something…it just, I could just see it you know. Me and Rory laughing together one time when Luke was lecturing us…"

Then Lorelai groaned as though she was in pain and muttered,"…Me and Rory _were _friends… I'm such a bitch…I don't feel so good…"

Suddenly it all happened very fast. One minute Luke and Sookie were listening to Lorelai with the utmost attention and then she paled even more and her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell sideways.

Unlike the last time Luke had seen his lover unconscious, this time he caught her before she hit her head on the floor. He dropped the coffeepot and fell to his knees instantly and cradled her in his arms, "Lorelai?" he yelled in fear and noticed a small trail of blood from her nose," Sookie, call an ambulance!"

So wrapped up in getting Lorelai medical help, Luke didn't even notice the glass shards from the broken coffee pot enter his flesh and cut him deeply as he wiped the floor to make sure Lorelai was placed gently on the floor.

"Not again Lorelai! Come on!"

* * *

_A/N2…The End?...Lol, don't worry. This is not the end! And I hope no one will kill me for the cliff hanger, I just felt it's been a while…I hope you liked the chapter anyhow… I'll try to have the update up early next week, so you won't have to wait too long._

_A/N3 Quick question. I have a poll up in my profile about getting Jess into the story; I decided against Rogan seeing as their relationship would take away too much effort, I mean, there were so many thing in their early relationship that would be hard to put into this story. I usually don't care diddly squat who Rory ends up with. But I've already ended the Dean plot and decided against Rogan, so...Please vote so I can try to please as many as possible. Excuse my rambling;)_

_Also Please Review! (Even if it's too yell at me)_

_Ditte Mai_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer; I keep having these put up, so let's repeat yet again. I don't own anything about the Gilmore Universe, only the plotline for this wonderful (hehe) story.**

* * *

_A/N I decided to post this a little earlier after all the reviews! Thank you for that! And this chapter is also up so soon because of jareth's princess, who'll soon leave AOD to take on parenthood. Hope this'll appease you! Thoughts are in italics and Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

Rory sat in her dorm room and tried to avoid thinking about her mom. Paris was trying to be supportive; in her own way. She listed all the statistics of the recovery rate for head trauma's and bluntly pointed out that Lorelai might end up retarded at one point, which would mean that Rory could stop being so depressed because her mom would probably not know anyone if that happened.

Rory flung herself down on her bed with a tired groan and put a pillow over her face. Paris's voice rung out angrily from the doorway," Are you ignoring me? Rory I'm just being realistic here. You know how many germs there are in a pillow like that? It's frankly disgusting and…"

Rory threw the pillow away and sat back up," Paris…Please don't take this the wrong way, but I just really want to be alone right now." Off course Paris being Paris launched into a new tirade about best friends not appreciating real life statements. Eventually she huffed, when Rory kept ignoring her and left with a grumbled," fine…"

As she lay back down again, Rory rubbed her stomach with a puzzled frown on her face. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and she just couldn't pinpoint why. _Something's not right_, she thought uneasy and got up to pace her room restlessly. It was dark and quiet outside - _too quiet_, Rory thought with a sudden shudder.

Suddenly the tunes of "I will always love you," sounded and Rory took out her ringing cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rory! Oh my god, I'm so sorry to call you so late…I didn't know what to do and I don't think she'd like it if I called her parents and Luke is yelling at the nurses and…" Sookie's frantic voice struck panic in Rory's already quickly beating heart. "Sookie?" she called out to stop the other woman's fearful rambling. "What's wrong?"

The tone of Rory's voice alerted Paris and she stood uncharacteristically silent and respectfully in the doorway as she watched Rory with a frown on her face. Rory suddenly paled and whispered," not again…I…" Paris sighed and hoped with all her might that the retarded talk wasn't becoming an issue after all. "Rory, go sit down," she demanded curtly and grabbed the phone out of the now trembling brunette's hand.

"Who's this?" Paris asked coolly and Sookie immediately responded the drill sergeant type of voice, which Paris had perfected over the years and within minutes the bossy blonde knew everything of importance and had ordered Sookie to calm down and wait for them at the hospital.

Paris ended the call without saying goodbye and turned to Rory, who now sat unmoving at the edge of her bed. "Rory, put a coat on and let's go," she said bluntly and grabbed her own jacket. Rory just continued to sit frozen on the bed. She looked like she was caught inside her own worst nightmare and Paris sat down next to her friend_. Okay Gellar_, she thought to herself, _do as the book says; sooth – don't scare_.

"Rory; come to your senses and let's go…Your mom would want you there."

Rory suddenly chuckled quietly and Paris felt the hairs in the back of her neck stand up. That was not a happy sound. "The last words we spoke to each other were said in anger," Rory whispered. "What if she dies this time and…" Paris closed her eyes for a second to try and distance herself from the raw pain Rory emitted so forcefully. Finally, feeling a bit more in control of her unused emotions Paris did what she did best. She ordered Rory back to attention," Rory! Get a grip on yourself! You sitting here and being all catatonic and brooding won't help anyone – least off all Lorelai. So get your butt in gear and let's go!"

Five minutes later the two college girls were speeding their way to the hospital, where Lorelai was just slowly waking up.

* * *

"…perfectly fine, so stop touching me and make sure she's all right!"

The loud voice was faintly familiar and Lorelai forced herself to focus on it. As she drifted closer to consciousness, Lorelai groaned in pain. _Oh boy my head feels like it's been touring with Rocky_, she thought and slowly opened her eyes. Immediately she closed them again as the bright light in the room nearly blinded her.

_Okay, so I'm in a hospital yet again_, Lorelai decided and continued to ponder, _why am I in a hospital? I just got out didn't I?_

"Miss Gilmore?"

An unfamiliar voice forced Lorelai to concentrate on the present and she muttered without opening her burning eyes," yep, that's me…armed and ready to go."

A low chuckle from somewhere above her made Lorelai peek through one eye out of curiosity," hey…" she said to a tall, black doctor, who smiled kindly down at her. "Not to sound too cliché or anything, but; what's up Doc?"

The doctor smiled and turned to his left and spoke softly to a nurse," go inform Mr. Danes that the patient is awake and aware – we don't want him to bleed out just because he's more concerned about her than himself."

The nurse nodded and Lorelai watched her leave the room with her mouth hanging open in shock. _Mr. Danes? That's Luke's last name…what happened?"_ She directed her last question out loud to the doctor. For some reason her heart pounded in fear at the thought of Luke being hurt.

The doctor obviously read her mind and said soothingly," You had an incident at your town's local diner and fainted, so due to your earlier head trauma we had to admit you to make sure everything is as it should be. Mr. Danes attained some cuts when he was making sure you didn't injure your head further."

Lorelai nodded and instantly regretted the action when her head's pounding intensified. _I fainted? How very Victorian of me._

Suddenly her memory of the event came crashing back. The memory of her friendly times with Luke and Rory. _Oh no, Rory!_ Lorelai closed her eyes with a small groan as she also remembered the day's argument with her daughter. "I'm so going to hell with Emily," she whispered sadly.

"Excuse me?" the doctor's kind voice brought her back to the present once more and Lorelai smiled a bit embarrassed. "It's nothing; I'm just not having the best of days."

Before any of them could utter another word; the door to her room burst open and Rory came running in.

She looked so heartbreakingly sad and panicked that Lorelai's own heart clenched in pain. "Mom!" Rory yelled out and she launched herself into Lorelai's unsuspecting arms. "Are you okay? What happened? Oh I'm so sorry! I love you so much!" the girl in her arms kept repeating and Lorelai's arms took enveloped the shaking Rory in a hug. It felt very natural and Lorelai smiled inwardly, _at least my body still remembers our times together, _she thought sadly.

"I'm okay, Rory." She muttered and shot the doctor a grateful look as he slipped unnoticed out of the room. "And I'm sorry too; I was totally out of line…"

Rory didn't respond; she was busy hanging on to Lorelai to make sure she was indeed alive and not slipping into a vegetable state. "I now realize that what I said about Chris today must have really hurt your feelings and…I'm sorry." Lorelai slowly muttered.

Rory untangled herself from her mother and said quietly," Don't be…I think it needed to be said…without all the childish antics off course," she added with a rueful grin," I can understand that with you it feels like you're still right smack in the middle of your friendship with dad and you don't remember any of your history these last years."

Lorelai nodded, but before she could comment, Rory frowned and asked," What made you realize this anyhow?" Lorelai smiled and rubbed her eyes before answering," I was with Sookie at the diner and I suddenly had one of those memories and although I don't really remember you or anyone yet; I could feel my own emotions towards you as the memory played out and I just knew that you were my best friend after all."

Rory broke out into a big smile, which seemed to heal her exhausted state of mind a little bit. "I know it sounds childish, but I'm glad I'm still your best friend." Lorelai smiled and again without realizing, her hand reached out and stroked Rory's soft hair in a calming motion she'd used countless of times before. "It doesn't sound too bad to me either."

Paris, who'd watched the exchange from the doorway smiled so softly, that anyone, who'd met her in the past would have thought she'd suffered a mental breakdown, and turned to the nurse's station.

Apparently they still remembered her last visit and narrowed their eyes at her, when she lost her limited patience and demanded they call a cab for her. And that they should lose the attitude problem, because she'd be a doctor soon and then heads would roll.

Neither of the Gilmore girls noticed the sudden increase in security guards outside the room and the following yell of," I can see myself out fine, thank you very much!" They were too busy calming each other down after a very long day.

* * *

The next day Luke was ready to rip his hair out in anger, but three things stopped him. One; it would look completely ridiculous, which really wasn't something he was keen on and secondly; Liz was just trying to help him out. And last but not least; he couldn't actually do such a thing in his current predicament.

"Liz, I get that you're only trying to help, but I'm fine," he slowly gritted out and then he fought the urge to throw something heavy at his annoyingly cheerful sister.

"Aw Luke; look at you trying to be all brave. I feel and understand your need for independence, but let me help you out for once, bro."

Luke was briefly thankful for the fact that Liz didn't bring up their last encounter, where he'd acted like an idiot in his own opinion. "It's not a need for independence," he said slowly and unclenched his jar with a great deal of effort," I just don't need help."

Liz's knowing smile didn't falter and her eyes fell down to his heavily bandaged hands. "Aha, and that right there is just so you won't freeze you itty bitty fingers off?"

Luke didn't respond to that and tried to divert his sister's attention by pointing one of the before mentioned hands towards her husband, who lingered in the background. "Why's he still standing there? T.J. why are you still standing there? You're welcome to come in…I can't believe I actually said that," Luke muttered at the end and grinned shortly when Liz heard him and gently slapped his arm.

"Don't look at him," she then advised as T.J. took a very tentative step into Luke's apartment. Luke raised an eyebrow and dutifully looked away – already very used to suspecting weird things from his brother in law. Liz smiled brightly and added in a staged whisper of sympathy," the poor thing is afraid of blood. He can't stand to be around it; my baby gets greener then a pickled tomato at the sight of blood."

Luke looked incredulously over at the now sitting T.J., who still wouldn't look anywhere near his direction. "Hey T.J.!" He called out and T.J. promptly shut his eyes and moved his head in Luke's direction and answered in his loud voice warily," Yes Luke."

Luke sighed in exasperation. "You do realize that I'm not actually bleeding anymore, right?" T.J.'s eyes flew open for a nanosecond and then closed again quickly," I know," he answered faintly and continued," but you might…" Luke looked to his sister, who smiled sweetly at T.J. and then said to her," is he for real?" Liz nodded and it was obvious to Luke, watching the look in her eyes that she was very much in love with her newest husband. The look pulled in his heartstrings and he looked away, it's not that I'm not happy for Liz, he thought suddenly tired, I just miss her and how she used to look at me…

Unbeknownst to Luke, Liz was very aware of her brother and she studied him in silence_. He looks tired_, she observed, _and he's definitely lost some weight…I have to make him come to his senses._ Out loud Liz put on her fake cheerful tone of voice and exclaimed," Luke, don't try to distract me and let's get back to the point here. In your current state; you can't work full time in the diner so… I've already called and if there's no complications it's gonna happen…"

Luke scowled as Liz trailed off slowly, but his heart wasn't really in it and it had little effect. "Liz, why can't you just leave me alone?" Liz's bright eyes suddenly turned serious as she said quietly," because I've seen how much pain you're in…" Luke quickly looked back at the still frozen T.J. _don't bring it up; I don't wanna think about it,_ he kept repeating inside his head and somehow Liz seemed to realize that the subject was an unwelcome one. "…and I want you to have someone to help _you _for a change."

"Aw geez," Luke muttered and Liz's smiled lightened up again at the familiar words. "I knew it! You've agreed, which is good, 'cause…" Luke narrowed his eyes suspiciously," because what, Liz?"

Liz grinned sheepishly and then answered quickly as she went out into the hallway of the apartment," 'cause he's sort of already here…"

She reentered the apartment and with her were someone Luke hadn't expected to see. Reluctantly he felt a smile of greeting form on his face and somehow it seemed like his current burdens were instantly lessened just a fraction. _I didn't know I missed him that much_, he thought to himself. Then Liz cleared her throat uncomfortable – still unsure of his reaction and Luke decided to take pity on her and nodded toward the newest arrival.

"Hi Jess…"

* * *

_A/N Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I'll try to redeem myself next time, I promise. _

_So as you can see Jess was a definite winner of the poll, but it's still gonna be a Luke/Lorelai story, so don't worry that I'll shift the focus too much. I love jiggling different storylines, so hopefully it won't be too distracting. Besides Luke could really use a hand right now. I hope you liked the R/L bonding… and T.J…he's very hard to write._

_(I D B You weren't logged in so I couldn't respond directly; I've still got plans for Rory/ Lorelai don't worry. Rory just needs some joy in her life I think she's been through so much already. I'm glad you like the story! )_

_Until next time_

_Ditte Mai_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer This is all mine – I don't care that my doctor says I'm delusional, The Gilmore Girls are mine! Mine I tell ya!...No don't point that needle at me! I'll be good, I promise. **

* * *

_A/N I hope you'll all like this chapter – I'm a bit troubled (again). It's very hard to write Emily and Lorelai together in my opinion. I rewrote this three times and now I'm satisfied. Sort of…ah well, enjoy even though I'm a whiner right now. And thanks for all the awesome reviews!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lorelai was safely back once again at the Crap Shack and was actually wishing fervently that she could return to the hospital for once.

"Pleeease!" She wailed and looked pleadingly up at her hovering daughter.

"No." Rory exclaimed with raised hands and puckered lips to keep from smiling at her mother's desperate face. _At least some things haven't changed during all this_, Rory thought wryly_, she still hates it more than going to the dental for a root canal._

"Why not?" Lorelai whined as she slowly got up from her seat at the kitchen table. "Because," Rory answered with a mock stern tone of voice," they are after all your parents – and like it or not, you do love them."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow and asked," what does that have to do with the pope being catholic?" Rory couldn't help the trembling smile forming on her face and she quickly crossed her arms to look more intimidating to her mom. The two Gilmore girls stared each other down for a long moment in silence and Lorelai caved first and continued with her wailing," but why?"

Rory repeated calmly as she put on her jacket," they are your parents and you love them – admittedly it might be deep down, but I promise if you look close enough there's bound to be some genial affection somewhere."

Lorelai couldn't help herself, she smiled briefly and began putting her own jacket on gingerly as she responded," that may be so Rory, but…honestly does my potential love for the She Devil and her mate really require me to spend all my Fridays at their house? I mean, remember; in my head I'm sixteen and every Friday not spent having fun is a wasted opportunity…"

Rory grinned, grabbed her complaining mom's arm and gently led her out to her jeep. "Quit whining mom and I promise we'll stop at Luke's for some good old coffee before nappy time."

Lorelai sighed and said after she'd been helped into the car," …well, I can't deny my loving for my coffee…oh fine, let's go into the fiery pits of…"

"Mom!" Rory interrupted using what Lorelai already called the Parent Look and Lorelai didn't finish the sentence and changed the subject to her new life as the two women drove to Harford.

* * *

"Hello Rory; I'm so glad to see you've come tonight even though you have such a busy schedule at school."

Emily Gilmore's voice rung welcoming out in the hall at the Gilmore mansion and she followed up her words with a caring smile and a nod to her only grandchild. She then proceeded," dinner is almost ready; the maid told me she only needed ten more minutes for the sauce…Dionne!"

Lorelai watched her mother turn around and walk towards the kitchen doors without as much as a glance at her. Emily then sighed heavily and said when the maid didn't respond," Please excuse me. Yesterday she mixed up the salt for sugar and that didn't end well for any of us." Then Emily vanished quickly from Lorelai and Rory's puzzled gaze.

Lorelai looked over at Rory and asked uncertainly," okay, just so we're clear. I haven't done anything wrong, have I? The way she so obviously didn't look in my direction just screams; I'm very unhappy with you young lady."

Rory frowned thoughtfully and answered as she walked over to the sitting room to find her grandfather. "I don't think so… You didn't bring any coffee with you and I made sure that you're properly dressed this time."

"Okay first of all," Lorelai whispered as they entered the sitting room, "I want details about that and secondly I want you to intervene if Emily get's all sneering and cold during dinner. I don't wanna do something too teenagey, if I get mad."

Rory nodded and thought to herself, _like I can stop you two from getting mad at each other_…

The two women were interrupted by Richard. He had been sitting on the couch reading a newspaper, but when they entered the room, he stood up and smiled widely at the sight of them. "Girls, welcome. It's been too long. Can I get you some refreshments, while we wait for dinner to begin?"

Rory nodded and Lorelai quickly followed. _I feel like an idiot_, she thought_, being treated like a guest in a house that I still feel like I live in. _

Richard soon after handed a club soda to Rory and a drink to Lorelai, who eyed the alcoholic beverage with reverent eyes. "What's wrong Lorelai?" Richard asked with a concerned look in his eyes. Lorelai looked up at her towering father and said slowly," you're giving me a drink?"

Rory coughed softly to hide her chuckle, when she immediately caught on to her mother's agenda. Richard, who had never been quite as quick to catch on to his daughter's antics, simply frowned," why yes Lorelai. That is what one do before dinner, is it not?"

Lorelai sipped the drink and answered," well, yeah, but I can't believe you're actually giving me alcohol voluntarily. One of my last memories is of you yelling a lot – and very loudly - about teen drinking and mom threatening to have me committed at a Betty Ford clinic after I raided your bar when you went to the Hayden's for a dinner party."

Richard's frown disappeared and he shocked Lorelai by smiling fondly at that memory and saying," ah yes, the infamous teen years. It was quite a turbulent time in this house back then. Rory, you should have seen how…"

Lorelai tuned out her father's retelling of one of her numerous escapades. She was too busy staring wide eyed at her father. _He's really changed_, she thought a bit unnerved, _he's much more relaxed and seems so content…how's that even possible, he's always been so…proper. _

Lorelai observed Rory and Richard over the next five minutes and finally realized when Richard unceremoniously broke into a laugh, that the reason for her father's lack of sternness was his grandchild.

_Huh_, was all Lorelai's surprised mind could come up with at that discovery.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a tall, beautiful black woman, who undoubtedly was the current maid of the Gilmore residence.

"Dinner is ready Mr. Gilmore," she stated in an emotionless voice, which had Lorelai thinking about Kirk of all people.

"Thank you Dionne," Richard said calmly and lead the way to the dining room.

Emily was already sitting at her seat, waiting for the rest of her family. Once seated Emily immediately launched into a conversation about Yale, and her current D.A.R. duties with Rory. Rory was so polite and animated during that talk that Lorelai couldn't help but look over at her father with questioning eyes.

"Emily really adores Rory," he said to her unasked question," she's always cared deeply for Rory's opinions and they are actually quite alike in some aspects."

Lorelai swallowed and her now wide eyes darted back and forth between her mother and daughter_. I've raised a second Emily? I'm going to hell,_ she decided. Then Lorelai watched carefully how sweetly Rory responded to Emily's continuing questions and sighed in relief, _okay, maybe not. One Emily Gilmore is more than enough in my lifetime._

The Friday Night Dinner continued on and it didn't take Lorelai – or anyone else for that matter – to realize that Emily was extremely upset about something she'd done.

Finally after more than an hour's worth of being polite ignored, Lorelai had had enough. "Err, Mom," she started and laid down her utensils to prevent herself from using them as possible weapons, "what's going on?"

Emily delicately laid down her own fork and knife and gently padded her mouth with a napkin before she said in her cool voice;" I don't have the slightest idea of what you're speaking Lorelai."

Lorelai resisted the urge to roll her eyes and said," well, since you haven't said more than two words to me since I came here tonight- as per your own demand, I might add, I'm kindda curious as to why that is?"

Emily exchanged a brief glance with her husband and Lorelai instantly grabbed on to that and exclaimed with a pointing finger at her mother," Ha, I saw that! Now tell me what's going on here!"

Emily sighed and reached out to take hold of her wineglass," don't be absurd Lorelai and finish your dinner, I doubt that you've eaten anything sufficient after you've returned to Stars Hollow." Lorelai narrowed her eyes, _what is it then_?

She repeated the question out loud and the tone in her voice clearly told the older woman, that she would keep on digging until she found out the truth.

Emily then stood up and darted into the kitchen mumbling something about needing a fresh glass of wine. Rory and Richard looked knowingly at each other and continued eating in silence, when Lorelai grumbled and slowly got up from her own seat and followed her retreating mother.

Rory looked after her and asked her grandfather," do you think it's gonna be okay? I mean, mom would fight dirty, she remembers all the ways to be an annoying teenager after all."

Richard smiled soothingly and calmly continued with his meal after he'd said," don't worry my dear girl, the only problem those two have are that they're much too alike."

"Yes I guess you're right," Rory nodded and did as asked with her meal.

* * *

Lorelai entered the kitchen stumbling along with her crutches. Emily were gulping down a glass of red wine in a way that made Lorelai realize where she'd gotten her own drinking abilities from.

"Mom, why are you acting so weird?" Lorelai asked. Emily finished her wine and said haughtingly," I most certainly am not acting weird; I'm not a weird person Lorelai." Then Emily's confident face seemed to crumble when Lorelai winced and grabbed her side in sudden pain. "Are you okay? Do you need me to call a doctor? – Oh I knew you shouldn't have come tonight after being just released from the hospital again."

Lorelai snapped to attention. _What? How did she know that! _Then the realization hit her, off course!

"Mom," she asked quietly," is this what it's all about? That I got out of the hospital too soon again? It was nothing; I just had a little memory incident at Luke's and got admitted just to be sure." Lorelai failed to notice Emily's own flinch at the mention of Luke Danes and continued," Luke got me to the hospital and I was allowed home and that's the end of it really."

Pushing back the thoughts of that annoying gruffy man, Emily snorted most unladylike. "Oh Lorelai, you really can be dense sometimes," she said as an explanation when Lorelai looked surprised at her. "I already know everything about your second admittance, I just…"Emily sighed and hurried on," why didn't you tell me when it happened?"

"Oh…"Lorelai said brilliantly and blushed a bit. "I…I guess I didn't think about it. I'm sorry." Emily looked down at her empty glass and added so low that Lorelai almost didn't hear it," I'm your mother Lorelai and I care what happens. Please don't put me through that again. Twice was more than enough."

Lorelai sat dumbfounded when Emily nodded as though her silence was an acceptable answer and went back into the dining room.

Surprisingly Lorelai felt ashamed. _I've just gotten out of a hospital after a major accident and I don't bother telling her personally that I'm all right after the second time…nicely done Gilmore_.

Lorelai got up and walked back to her family; determined to act a little more like the thirty –something woman that she really was.

* * *

Later that night Rory had just helped Lorelai into the jeep and they were heading back to Stars Hollow. The silence in the car was deafening and Rory couldn't take it for long. "Mom, is everything okay? What happened between you and grandma? She seemed more like herself after your talk in the kitchen so I thought…"

Lorelai interrupted quietly with a question that nearly made Rory swerve off the road in shock. "Am I bad daughter to my mother?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Rory quickly answered - outraged, "You have your differences of course, but that's just the way you two are. But like I said earlier tonight, you do care for each other."

Lorelai nodded and looked out the window without another word.

Rory glanced at her mother through the corner of her eye. _She looks sad? I wonder what grandma said…if she called my mom a bad daughter I will have to __**chat **__with her_. With a great effort Rory unclenched her death grip on the steering wheel and forced herself to calm down. _No, that can't be it; mom doesn't look hurt - just thoughtful and way too quiet. _

"Mom," Rory eventually said after another long silence, "I seem to recall making you a promise tonight. Still wanna go to Luke's and get some high quality java?" Lorelai turned her head and briefly met Rory's searching gaze. Lorelai smiled and said in a vain attempt to sound like she normally did," oh yeah. When have I ever said no to coffee? Good, bad or in-between?"

Rory returned the smile and pressed down on the speedometer – suddenly very eager to get back to Stars Hollow and Luke, the one man her mother still loved, whether she remembered it or not.

* * *

"Jess! I'm not an invalid, so get out of my way!"

Luke's booming could be heard all the way down in the diner and Lane winced when another customer paled at the angry voice and quickly slid out before he'd end up in the middle of what he thought would become a viscous fight.

"Come on guys, relax," Lane muttered and hurried over to another customer, who looked ready to bolt at any moment.

Upstairs Luke was not enjoying his sudden spare time and after a couple of hours, he'd tried to go downstairs to help out, but no matter how stealthy he was or how fast he moved, Jess would always wind up right in front of him, saying emotionlessly," You're not gonna work today."

Now after yet another one of these interferences Luke was ready to scream. _Well, scream more than usual_, he admitted to himself. But it was fruitless, because Jess simply crossed his arms and waited mutely until Luke turned around to watch television.

Finally admitting defeat – yet again, Luke turned and walked over to the fridge. He took out a beer and asked sarcastically," if my obvious lack of human abilities isn't too much for you to handle, could you open this beer for me?" Untouched by the tone Jess nodded and did as asked. "I'm going back down," he then said and excited the apartment.

Luke scowled and sat down at his kitchen table for a few moments, drinking his beer. _I wish the kid would stop hovering,_ he thought and ignored that part of him, which sounded suspiciously like Lorelai, that said, _look who's talking big guy. You're the king of hovering, so shut up and relax like the kid told you to_.

A little while later Luke was beginning to feel claustrophobic and he listened carefully. The sounds from the diner were muffled, but it did sound like there was enough to do at the moment. "'can't tell me what to do," Luke muttered childishly and stood back up.

Soon after he entered the diner and ignored the death glare from a busy Jess and walked over to the cash register. He looked down at the numbers and sighed. His tightly bound hands wouldn't even give him the ability to collect people's money. "I'm useless," Luke mumbled and ignored the curious look on the ever present Kirk's face.

The door opened again and Luke looked up instantly. Once again he just knew who it would be. Then he froze and frowned deeply. Something was way off with Lorelai. She looked deep in thought_. Maybe she remembers me a little bit;_ he tried to ignore the thought and the crushing hope that came along with it.

"Hi," Luke all but yelled and walked over to them. Rory looked up and smiled. "Hey Luke. Can we get some coffee, please?" Luke nodded and turned around again to get Lane's attention," sure thing. Give me a moment."

"How are your hands?" Lorelai's voice stopped him mid stride and Luke looked down at her. "They're fine…err, I'll manage." Lorelai looked skeptical at the sight of his hands and Luke quickly added," don't worry about me, I got help…Liz made me…," Luke stopped. _Oh way to go moron, Rory's here – I gotta get her out before they see each other. _

But right at that moment Luke knew it was a wasted effort, because Jess walked over to him with a dark look on his handsome features," Luke, get your ass back upstairs – you can't even open a beer without help and…" He stopped midsentence and stared at Rory.

Rory was immobile as her eyes took him in. Lorelai looked puzzled from her daughter, to the uncomfortable looking Luke, to the cool stranger, who seemed somewhat familiar.

_What's going on here?_ She thought and noticed that Rory's pale skin looked very flushed all of the sudden. _Good to know I'm not the only blusher in the family_, she added smugly to herself and settled back to watch the show.

* * *

_A/N2 so here it is. I hope you enjoy. I even made it a bit longer than usual. Tell me your thoughts; I'm curious to see what you think of the F.N. Dinner scene. If no one liked it, I'll probably edit it in the future when the story is complete. _

_Thanks for reading_

_Ditte Mai_


	15. Chapter 15

**My usual Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my own plotlines – no matter what people try to say. **

* * *

_A/N Sorry for this long note folks, I just want to address a few things that have really irritated me. An anonymous reviewer called __**Puh-lease**__ had some comments to me regarding __my__ story. First off this story is already planned out in my head and it'll be as long or short as I see fit. If I made Lorelai regain her memory immediately, there wouldn't be a story in the first place. Second of all, as for me writing Lorelai as an unlikable person; well, she's supposed to be mentally 16 and I don't know about you, but most teenagers are spoiled drama queens, with no or little regard for other people's emotions – especially people they don't know. Therefore sometimes Lorelai isn't very nice…deal with it or stop reading._

_Okay, __sorry__ about that. Usually I love all comments and people's opinions are usually very welcome , but that one really got to me and I wanted to respond, but seeing as the person wasn't leaving me a reply address I had to do it here. _

_Please enjoy the story and overlook the ranting ;) _

* * *

_**Previously on Gilmore Girls **_

_**What's going on here?**__** She thought and noticed that Rory's pale skin looked very flushed all of the sudden. **__**Good to know I'm not the only blusher in the family**__**, she added smugly to herself and settled back to watch the show...**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Oh my god_, the words kept repeating themselves in Rory's mind. She could see that Jess too had difficulties maintaining his usual cool façade as he stared down at her.

After a few minutes of this Lorelai seemed to lose her patience. "Not that I'm not all for gaping at complete strangers in uncomfortable silences, but I thought that I ought to point out that people actually need to blink sometimes to maintain the ability to stare and oh yeah, I'd really like to know what's going on here?"

Jess broke of his stare and fixed his eyes on Lorelai, "…complete stranger?" he muttered with furrowed brows and Lorelai nodded excitedly – happy to hear that the unknown male could form sentences. "Yep, you're cute and all - don't give me wrong. But something tells me that my taste in men is a little different now than when I was 16. But I think I would have loved having you around with the danger vibe and all. It's not a bad look."

Rory nearly choked on her coffee, _mom's complimenting Jess…I think I'm gonna be sick._ "Mom!" she said, "Stop talking okay! This is Jess Mariano…Luke's his uncle..."

Lorelai smiled teasingly, _that's so not the whole story_… "Hello Jess, what's up?" Jess frowned in a mix between puzzled amusement and fear. "Nice meeting ya," Lorelai continued cheerfully, "you seem to have a lot on your hands right now handsome, so we'll let you get back to work and we'll see you later. You're more than welcome to come over tomorrow. We'd love to see ya," her gaze touched Rory's and her smile intensified teasingly.

Jess took in the sight of the obviously injured Lorelai and tried to change the subject away from his apparent "coolness" and what not, "what happened to you? A catfight at Shopaholics Anonymous?"

Lorelai smiled, _he seems like he can keep up with Rory - that's good_. "You know me – I hope at least, and I just never could back down from a bargain."

Luke stood forgotten besides Lorelai and watched the exchange carefully. _Is she hitting on Jess? She couldn't? Although she's admitted more than once that she used to date the cool kids…_ "Err, Jess; I think Lane needs a hand," he quietly said and Jess shot a look of profound gratitude in his direction and hurried away from the crazy Lorelai.

"Luke would you mind leaving me alone with my mother, I need to talk to her _privately_ for a moment." Luke nodded eagerly and ran up to his apartment voluntarily for the first time that day. He'd learned long ago never to interfere in a Gilmore argument.

"Mom!" Rory hissed. Lorelai smiled serenely again and said," Don't worry, he can handle my flirting, besides it was you he was all over. And I'm a grown woman so little boys don't appeal to me." As she spoke the words, Lorelai realized they were the truth. _Maybe that's why I was so attracted to Luke_, she pondered. _He's all man…_a subtle blush graced Lorelai's cheeks and she hoped Rory didn't notice.

"Jess is not a boy," Rory complained annoyed – too caught up in her own world at the moment to notice her mother's sudden crimson face and Lorelai smiled in relief," I guess it wouldn't seem like that to you. Anyway, I need to hear everything about the two of you. Right now."

Rory sighed and whispered," You're not planning on letting this go, are you?" Lorelai tilted her head in mock thoughtfulness and then violently shook her head, "not a chance."

"Fine," Rory said and began the complicated story that was her and Jess' former relationship(s).

* * *

The next day Lorelai was alone in the house. Rory was off at school to take a few morning classes so she wouldn't get too far behind. She had promised repeatedly to return in the afternoon. Rory felt so guilty about leaving her mother's side, that she'd made a mountain of popcorn and bought what appeared to be the whole candy selection from Doose's Market and Lorelai had almost had to push her out the door when she couldn't stall any longer.

Now a few hours later Lorelai was deeply engrossed in her movies once again. _I'm think you're kindda growing on me Colin_, she thought to the screen where Colin Farrell was deeply involved with an actress at that moment.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Lorelai yelled out," come on in – unless you're a salesmen, 'cause I've already bought all I'll ever need from you guys."

The door opened with a bang and Sookie St. James walked through it. Lorelai nearly fell off the couch with a grunt of laughter. Sookie looked like she'd been electrocuted by one of her numerous kitchen gadgets, her hair was frizzy and stood out in a way that just screamed mad scientist. Her face was covered in sooth and something that Lorelai suspected at one point in time would have been edible.

"Hey Sookie, what's up? No pun intended of course," Lorelai asked and smiled from her perched position on the couch in front of the television.

Sookie smiled and ignored the teasing comment as she sat down beside her best friend. "Actually I came here for two things. First of all; to make you some meals that doesn't involve too much grease and a call to Al's pancake world or Luke's. But," the chef continued with an almost manic twinkle in her eyes, "more importantly I'm here to see if I can't jog some memories from that injured mind of yours."

Lorelai raised a brow and sat up – to her relief the usual pain in her sides were nowhere near as bad as they had once been. "What are you talking about Sookie? It's not like I haven't tried that with Rory. She of all people should have been able to kick this forgetful thing into gear, don't you think?"

Sookie didn't look deterred one bit after that statement. On the contrary she looked somewhat smug. "That's exactly my point Lorelai." She broke out into a wide smile, when Lorelai looked more and more confused by the minute," You've told me more than once that you don't seem to be getting any better no matter how detailed the stories people tell you are. So…After our little visit to Luke's the other day, I got an idea."

Lorelai sighed and ignored the sudden flutter of her heart at the mention of Luke. "Go on," she demanded.

"Well," Sookie complied – now looking more eager than a kid on Christmas morning. "You only remembered stuff because of the visual help – so my guess is that you need to see things you've once cared greatly about, not just photos and stuff from scrapbooks."

Lorelai shook her head and said," That's a nice theory Sook, but wouldn't I have remembered this house and all it entails if that were the case?" Sookie huffed in annoyance, "Well I never said it was a bulletproof theory, but come on, like I said I have an idea!"

Before long the heavier Sookie had all but carried a protesting Lorelai up the stairs to her bedroom, placed her unceremoniously on the bed and begun rummaging through her drawers. After a moment she continued on to Lorelai's stuffed closet.

Lorelai watched in amused and puzzled silence as Sookie managed to knock her head into the closet door three times and somehow get a paper cut during her frantic search. Finally Sookie screamed out," Aha, I knew I'd find it!" Then she climbed out of the clothes and sat down next to Lorelai – holding in her hands a small box. "Here," Sookie said and handed the old box to Lorelai.

"What's this?" Lorelai demanded, but Sookie smiled secretly and said," I think this might help you a bit with the Rory department. I'll leave you too it. I'm going down to the kitchen to start the food making; please," she added in warning, "don't try to panic if you hear a few wails of pain every now and then."

Lorelai nodded absentmindedly and slowly opened the box. For some reason her hands were shaking. _What's going on here, it's probably noting but some silly pictures I don't remember anyway…_

"Aww," she then sighed softly and reached out and pulled out the tiniest, most adorable little baby outfit she'd ever seen. She held it up to her nose and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent and suddenly her head began to pound like crazy again. Her mind was assaulted with images; she was young, looking in a mirror with an enormous belly, sitting in a hospital waiting room all alone, being wheeled into the delivery room with a screaming Emily by her side, the agonizing pain of giving birth and then she saw herself standing side by side with Chris, denying his proposal and yet hoping desperately he'd man up. A toddler ran over to her with a big grin on her face. The indescribable feeling of love Lorelai was bombarded with made her moan in pain and just like last time it didn't take long before everything turned dark and she fainted.

* * *

"…found her like this and you were the only one I could get a hold of." Sookie's frantic voice brought Lorelai back from the darkness slowly. Then she froze when she heard Luke's voice," I'm glad you called, I'm just relieved her doctor didn't think it was necessary for her to be admitted again."

The voice sounded nearby and as soon as the thought occurred to her, Lorelai realized he was sitting next to her on the bed. _He smells good_, the irrational thought popped into her head. Then an image of the grown up Chris smiling charmingly entered her mind. _I hate liking two guys_; she thought gloomily and started, _two guys? Do I like Luke? _

His voice interrupted her ponderings," She moved, I think she's coming around. Lorelai, don't worry, you're safe and sound at home."

"…head hurts," was all Lorelai was able to mutter and she heard Luke sigh. His warm hand settled on her forehead and she embraced the caress – ignoring all thoughts of her daughter's father. _That feels nice_; she thought and finally forced herself to pry her eyes open.

The first thing she saw, was a tired looking Luke, who was sitting very close. And yet, his closeness didn't bother Lorelai at all. In fact her body seemed to swallow up his warmth and closeness eagerly. "Hi," he said with a smile that lightened up his entire face.

"Hi," Lorelai replied with a hoarse voice. "What happened?" she then asked as she struggled to sit up. "Sookie found you here unconscious and called me when she couldn't reach Rory.

_Rory!_

The name exploded inside Lorelai's mind and she suddenly burst into tears. Sookie and Luke looked terrified at each other. "I need to talk to Rory," Lorelai explained in- between her sobs and gasps.

"O-okay, sure, I'll try and see if she'll pick up now," Sookie quickly said and darted from the room with concerned eyes.

Luke looked intently at Lorelai. _Should I hug her? Try and comfort her or will she send me away for breaking her personal limits…_ The choice was made for him when Lorelai suddenly without word wrapped her arms around him and cried on undeterred with her nose at his collarbone.

"Shh," Luke mumbled soothingly and rubbed her back in calming circles. _Is it wrong I'm enjoying this so much_? His less than gentlemanly side thought, and Luke hurried to bury the inconsiderate thought and concentrated on comforting the weeping woman in his arms.

"Everything is gonna be all right, you'll see," he whispered and slowly he felt Lorelai calm down. After a while she untangled herself from her grip on him and muttered with flushed cheeks," I'm sorry I'm such a cry baby…I just…I hope I haven't scared you away."

Luke forced himself from embracing her again as he clenched his fists and answered with a forced cheerful voice," It takes more than a little crazy to scare me away Lorelai. Don't worry about it…Do you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Lorelai smiled shyly and said without meeting his curious eyes," if you don't mind, I'd rather just wait for Rory." Luke ignored the slight envy he was almost used to now and said," I don't mind – but whaddya say we play some cards while we wait?" Lorelai beamed – it was obvious she was relieved about not getting the third degree and would agree to anything," absolutely; just remember; I'm very good at poker." Luke grinned teasingly," who said anything about poker?"

Before long the two of them were deeply concentrated on playing poker and cheating as much as possible.

In the meantime Sookie finished her second call to Rory's voicemail and continued making comfort food enough for a small third world country.

* * *

A little over an hour later Rory ran through the doors and nearly ran into Sookie. "Is she…? Did she hurt herself?" the questions were out of her mouth before she'd even processed them internally. Sookie smiled reassuringly and answered as she put out a little fire in the stove with ease that came from years of practice," She's already awake and ready for action. Luke's upstairs with her and is busy forcing her to stay in bed. I'm sorry I sounded so freaked the first time I called, I guess you haven't heard the second message."

"Oh I turned off the phone after I heard your message and immediately drove here…I'll just be upstairs for a bit," Rory said slowly and continued upstairs to see for herself that her mom wasn't bleeding or worse. She stopped dead in the doorway into Lorelai's bedroom. Luke sat at the end of her bed and he was playing cards with Lorelai. They talked animatedly to each other and for the first time since the accident, Luke looked happy. Rory looked at her mother, _so does she…I hope she realizes her love for him soon, so I can go yell at dad without being skinned alive._

"Hey," she finally uttered softly and watched in puzzled astonishment as Lorelai flinched violently and then turned slowly towards her. After a short moment Lorelai reached out her arms and said with a thick voice," I missed ya kid!"

"…what?" Rory whispered – frozen in the door; Too afraid to hope. _She hasn't called me kid since…is she…?_" She met her mother's eyes and for the first time she saw something different in them. There was something new in them…or rather something very familiar. Love.

"_Mommy_?" Rory said hesitantly and when Lorelai nodded with tear filled eyes, Rory forgot she was supposed to be a grown woman with independence; she ran over to her mother and let herself be held tightly.

"I love ya kid," Lorelai repeated softly over and over again as Rory cried in her arms. Luke got up and left the two of them alone. His heart was happy for Rory – it really was, but at the same time he felt hurt beyond belief. _Why am I still a mystery to her, she used to love me too…_he thought sadly as he disappeared from the house without anyone's noticing.

* * *

_A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing. I don't know when I'll update again. My workplace is suffering from a lot of illness and they need all hands on deck for a while. I'll do my best for the weekend though. Thanks again!_

_Ditte Mai_


	16. Chapter 16

**My usual disclaimer is ill at the moment, so this'll have to do I'm afraid…Don't own, really wanna, but don't so don't sue…**

* * *

_A/N A lot of different point of views this time, I hope it's not too confusing...btw...don't hate me!_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rory was sitting on the bed in her mother's bedroom and was still not completely sure that she wasn't dreaming. _Mom remembers me_…the phrase kept popping into her mind whenever she wasn't too busy clinging on to Lorelai for dear life.

Finally after a long while Lorelai gently untangled herself from her daughter and said," I know this is all one big harlequin moment, but I have to ruin it and tell you something important."

Rory paled immediately, fearing the worst. Lorelai quickly added," don't worry; it's nothing too bad, I promise. It's just…I remember you growing up and all that…but... it's like the memories of us living in this house still isn't quite there yet…so I'm…I guess I'm just trying to tell you, that I'm not totally okay yet."

Rory sighed, her frantic beating heart slowed its pace again and she was able to form coherent words without fearing a heartattack," Mom, I completely understand. I'm just happy that you love me again…"

The words stung Lorelai deeply, but she tried not to let it show on her face. _My child thought I didn't love her…I suck at parenting. _"I know I sound like my favorite Dolly song here, but, I'll always love you Rory."

Rory felt the tears come back with vengeance and she flung herself back on her now giggling mother. "Don't mock me for my neediness," Rory demanded," I have a lot of repressed hugs to give you, now that you're remembering me again."

The two Gilmore girls sat in a tender silence – embracing each other over and over again, until Sookie's voice rung up to them from the kitchen," food is ready people! I've made Italian, Chinese and yes Rory, there's Indian too and…" A loud deafening clang interrupted the narration and Rory and Lorelai tensed at the pained moan they heard. Then they relaxed, when Sookie quickly continued," I'm…aw, all right, the pan just decided to be temperamental for a moment, totally fine! Now where did that alcohol go?"

Immediately all thoughts of reconciling their relationship disappeared from the Gilmore girls minds as they hurried downstairs to stop Sookie from accidently blowing up their beloved Crap Shack.

* * *

Emily Gilmore was laying down her phone when Richard entered the living room with a newspaper. "Ah hello dear, I didn't know you were home already," he greeted and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. Emily smiled in return and said," well, that insufferable Janet Jenkins didn't prepare the guest list for the veteran function next month so we all agreed we'd just skip it and let her deal with the mess on her own for a change. You know it isn't the first time such a thing has happened. I'm in half a mind to vote her out of the D.A.R. already."

Richard smiled distractedly as he sat down next to his chatting wife and opened his unread newspaper. After a short moment of learning about various business deals of the world, Richard realized that his wife seemed extraordinarily fidgety. "Is something the matter my dear?" he asked and glanced over at her. Emily folded her manicured hands demurely in her lap and answered innocently," Off course not Richard – don't be absurd."

Satisfied Richard dove back into the enticing world of finances. Only to be distracted once again when Emily turned to him and stated bluntly," I just got off the phone with Christopher."

Richard immediately frowned. "Didn't you and Lorelai agree somewhat to stay friendly after our last gathering?" he asked timidly. Emily sighed and answered arrogantly," I'm perfectly friendly Richard; I'm just looking out for my daughter's best interests."

_This isn't gonna end well_, the male Gilmore thought and said outwardly, "I realize that Emily; my only concern is that good intentions or not, Lorelai might feel differently. She is a lot like you, you know." Emily smiled smugly and said," don't I know it. This is why I know what she'll like. Like we've discussed before, this Luke character is not the best man for her. Christopher, although he's made his number of mistakes in the past, is more suited for her. Lorelai cares deeply for him and I know that Christopher would like nothing more than to get another chance of setting things right between them – and Rory off course."

Richard folded his paper slowly and said in a defeated sigh," I hope you're right my dear. I just want Lorelai to be happy." Emily nodded as though his words were a go ahead for her plans. "Like I said, I've just talked to Christopher and he's planning on talking to Lorelai tonight. Maybe make a more grown up impression of himself. He's agreed to let me know how things went. Now, you must excuse me Richard, I just can't get Jane Jenkins insufferable lack of organization skills out of my head. If I don't help her I swear the whole event will go down the drain."

Richard watched his wife exit the room – feeling a sudden dread creep over him. "I just hope you're right, my dear." He repeated quietly with a sigh and unfolded his paper yet again. But no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't concentrate on business anymore that day.

* * *

Later that night after having rescued both their house and Sookie from permanent injury, Lorelai and Rory had decided to rekindle some of their relationship. For the last few hours they'd been eating, watching movies, talking and doing pedicures all at the same time. They did have a lot to catch up on after all.

At that moment Rory was sleeping peacefully with her feet in Lorelai's lap. Lorelai was staring intently down on her child's face. _She's lost weight_, she realized with a guilty twinge in her stomach, _and judging from those dark circles under her eyes, she's behind on the sleep department at well…_

"Like I thought," Lorelai whispered and gently caressed Rory's leg. "I suck at parenting…"

Before she could dwell too much on her failures as a mother after her accident, the doorbell rang. Lorelai sighed and carefully got up from the couch and reached the door.

"Chris, Hey…" Lorelai greeted hesitantly and looked over her shoulder. Rory was not moving from the couch and Lorelai quickly stepped outside so she wouldn't be disturbed…or notice their late night visitor. _Why don't I want her to know her dad's here_? Lorelai wondered briefly before Chris spoke.

"Hey Lor," he responded to her greeting and leaned down and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Lorelai immediately blushed_. It's weird_, she thought. _After my memories of Rory have returned I know what a bad dad he's been, but I still feel like he's that sweet sixteen year old boy who promised to love me forever. _

"How are you doing?" Chris's voice interrupted her internal debate, "Emily told me...I mean, my mother that you'd been at the hospital again. Is everything okay?" Lorelai smiled and ignored the little annoyance she felt towards her gossiping mother_, I promised to act mature, remember_. She then said to the waiting Chris," Argh that was just a little incident. I'm fit as a fiddle now."

Chris smiled his charming grin and after a short moment of a somewhat awkward silence, he raised his eyebrows and said," you know you can let me in, I promise not to ruin the couch."

Lorelai smiled hesitantly and quickly looked over her shoulder to see if Rory had opened the front door to see where she went. "I would let you in, but err…Rory's in there and we're kindda planning on a little mother daughter bonding time."

Seeing as her head was turned Lorelai didn't notice the brief flare of annoyance in Chris's eyes. It was gone by the time she looked at him again as she continued," I'm happy to see you – don't give me wrong. But could we possibly get together tomorrow night instead? It'd be more private and stuff…"

Chris smiled – all signs off annoyance evaporated_. I knew she still loved me_; he thought and resisted the urge to smirk. "That's a date," he quickly said, when Lorelai looked hesitantly at him. "I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll go eat somewhere and talk about whatever you want."

Lorelai melted at the sight of joy in Chris's face. _He really loves me,_ she thought. "I can't wait"; she all but managed to giggle out. Chris smiled again and hugged her briefly before jumping down the stairs and entering his car to drive away.

"You still act like a schoolgirl sometimes…" Rory's sleepy voice startled Lorelai, who flinched violently and ignored the slight pain in the ribs. "What do you mean?" she asked as she followed Rory back inside.

Rory sighed," you giggled…" Lorelai huffed," I did not…" Rory raised an eyebrow. "There was definite giggleness going on mom." Lorelai smiled, but the smile faltered slightly when Rory asked in a neutral tone of voice," So…You're going on a date with dad."

Lorelai nodded," yeah I guess I am. It's weird actually. I know he hasn't been there for us when you grew up, but I still love him like the sixteen year old girl, who lost her virginity to him on the…Okay, you don't need to hear that story."

Rory pushed her anger at Chris aside and settled for teasing her mom," like there's anything you haven't told me already. Remember; you still don't remember all about our time together yet."

Lorelai exhaled in relief. It seemed as though her kid wasn't mad at her for going out with Chris_. I guess I just imagined the tension earlier;_ she decided and launched into a story about her last date with Chris at the tender age of fifteen.

* * *

The next morning Rory left for Yale after receiving a threatening call from Paris, who promised pain and lots of it if Rory wasn't going to be back as soon as possible due to an urgent dorm meeting.

Alone for the first time since having gained a few memories back Lorelai prepared herself for the date with Christopher. She was both elated and a bit worried over the coming evening. _I hope it all goes well_, Lorelai thought.

Hours later there was a knock on the door and Chris entered the house. His eyes lit up in appreciation at the sight of Lorelai. Although her leg was still in a cast and she used crutches to get around, she'd still managed to look quite feminine and beautiful. She was dressed in a long blue dress that accentuated her curves in a very flattering way.

"Lor," Chris said with a beaming smile, "you look gorgeous." Lorelai smiled – happy about the praise and wobbled her way over to her date for the evening. "Thank you kind sir," she said. Chris grinned," are you going all medieval on me now?" he asked as he opened the door for her.

Lorelai frowned briefly. "No…"she muttered and turned to lock the door. An image of herself suddenly appeared in her mind. She was dressed in a pink dress and her hair was down. A band of small flowers graced her hear like a tiara and her eyes shone of shy happiness. _When was this?_ Lorelai asked herself. She was distracted in her internal battle for remembrance as Chris teasingly honked the horn in his car.

"I'm coming," she said and began the way down to her date_. No more silly memories tonight,_ she promised herself, _I'm gonna enjoy my evening with my old boyfriend – no matter what! _

* * *

Luke was in the midst of helping Jess closing down the diner for the night. Or at least he was trying to. The annoying kid wouldn't let him help with much other than placing the stools on the tables.

"Jess, I'm not gonna break if I clean the grill, you know," Luke managed to say in a somewhat civilized tone of voice.

Jess looked up – he was in the middle of mopping the floor behind the counter. "Maybe not, but like it or not, I've already done that so there's nothing else you can do right now old man."

Luke scoffed," I'm not old," then at that moment he noticed the trash bags sitting in the corner by the door. "Aha!" he exclaimed greedily. Jess looked back up from his cleaning and raised an eyebrow sarcastically," really?" Luke ignored the mockery and grabbed hold of the bags with an eagerness that secretly amused the brooding nephew. "I'm taking these out and don't try to stop me Jess; I'm perfectly capable of throwing them out without straining anything."

Luke opened the door with his elbow and walked out – ignoring Jess parting remark of," whatever you say old man."

Luke did his one and only chore for the evening and turned back from the dumpster to walk back to the diner. He'd only walked a few feet when he spotted them.

Luke froze in his steps. Right there in his line of sight stood Lorelai with her arms around Chris. _Are they kissing? _His mind tried to doubt the sight before him, but the turmoil of emotions in his gut and the pain in his heart told the diner owner there wasn't any doubt available. _She's kissing another man…_

"Hey Luke, come on – let's go inside. I've finished so let's go upstairs…"

Jess's surprisingly soft voice interrupted Luke's confused thoughts. "She's kissing Rory's dad," he managed to say in a thick voice that nearly choked him. He lifted a shaking hand and pointed to the two people in front of him as though he was unsure if Jess could actually see them.

Jess's eyes landed on the kissing couple in the distance and he sighed heavily. _Rory I'll kill your mom, so help me God, _he thought. The look on his uncle's face was unlike any he'd ever witnessed. It screamed of hurt and the look in Luke's eyes was that of a devastated man. It was hard to watch – even for someone like him. "Come on man," Jess tried again and gently he took hold of Luke's flannel clad arm and led the larger man back inside the closed diner.

A few minutes later Luke was placed on his bed and Jess sat mutely by his side. _Why isn't he ranting or screaming his head off?_ Jess wondered nervously. This catatonic man wasn't his uncle. Luke sat unblinkingly and stared into the wall in front of him. Finally Jess couldn't take it anymore and asked," Want me to go kick his ass? It's not like my reputation in this town can get much worse…"

The words seemed to drag Luke back from his dark place of mind and he said with a tired smile," Thanks but that's not the best idea…I'll let you know if I change my mind though." Jess smiled his crooked smile and said with a comforting pat on Luke's shoulder," You do that. Now let's hit the sack – tomorrow's another day with hungry townies destined to ruin their health."

Before long Jess was in his bed but he couldn't sleep. Just like he knew his uncle wasn't able to sleep either. His mind was full of the heart wrenching sight of Luke's betrayed eyes_. I'm gonna call Rory tomorrow_, he finally promised himself, _maybe she'll be able to knock some sense into Lorelai's mind_. After deciding that, Jess rolled over onto his side and fell asleep.

Luke however was still awake. His open eyes stared unseeingly up at the dark ceiling. The look of Lorelai embracing another man haunted him. _You're supposed to love me Lorelai_, he thought to the unknowing brunette. He remembered the smile that had lit up her face as she was pulled into the kiss with Chris_. She seemed happy,_ Luke thought. Then he closed his eyes and banished the image from his mind. _If she's happy with rich boy, I'm gonna let her go…I haven't seen her that happy since before the accident…_

A voice, which sounded suspiciously like Rory of all people, suddenly pointed out," _she looked that happy when she was with you, remember?_

Luke rolled onto his side and muttered angrily before forcing sleep to come," I don't care – if she's happy with him, I won't stand in her way…"

* * *

_A/N…so who hates me now? Raise your hands? Lol. The drama is just getting started…that's all I'm saying. _

_I'm sorry if Jess seemed OOC, it's actually hard to write such a sarcastic, yet intelligent male…sigh, well, at this time in canon he's maturing into that writer we met in the late season seven soo…lol. _

_Hope you enjoyed! Please review, they are my drug! _

_Ditte Mai _


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer; I can honestly say I still don't own the Gilmore Girls or anything associated with them or their creators – but phew I wouldn't say no to a certain Luke Danes…but who would?**

* * *

_A/N Oh boy, that was a lot of hate for one measly chapter…some people threatened to totally abandon the story if I even considered pairing off Lorelai with Chris…tsk tsk, lol, I would never do such a thing permanently and that's all I'm saying. None the less I loved all your views on the matter! Refreshing to see I'm not alone in the sense that Lorelai isn't allowed to be with anyone else than Luke lol. Enjoy this chapter and feel free to hate me another time ;)_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Rory marched into her dorm and slammed the door so hard in her anger that the wall trembled.

Paris, Janet stopped their shouting match and the ever aloof Tana looked up from her book – for once noticing something out of the ordinary.

"What?" Rory hissed uncharacteristically and walked into her and Paris' shared room and threw her bag on her bed.

Janet and Tana looked imploringly at Paris, who seemed to realize she was elected as spokesperson. "What's crawled up your butt?" Paris bluntly asked and stood up from her chair. Rory swung around and leveled a glare at the blonde. "Nothing…can't someone be in a bad mood for a change? I mean it's not like I enjoy always coming home listening to you two screaming at one another as though you've been married for fifty years."

Janet and Paris quickly glanced at each other in disbelief. They knew they argued – in fact they would rather die than admit it, but they thrived on a good screaming match every now and again. This was nothing new, so why was Rory so upset about it?

"Rory…"Paris began slowly and Rory crossed her arms – apparently waiting for a good reply. _She never yells…_was all Paris's confused mind could really take in at that moment, so it took a brief second before she realized that Tana of all people had joined the unprecedented debate.

"Rory is right; you two do yell a lot. Rory is going through a hard time and we shouldn't upset her so much." With that Tana nodded solemnly and went into her room, once again deeply engrossed in her book.

Immediately Paris's eyes took in Rory in greater detail. _Was something wrong with Lorelai again?_ She asked the question and ignored Janet's silent departure.

"No, things are great and dandy." Rory said sarcastically and sat down on her bed. "Mom finally remembered me today and told me she loved me and all that wonderful stuff I've missed so much since her accident."

Paris frowned annoyed and asked," then what's with the drama queen act? I was actually in the middle of convincing Janet not to use the living room as her personal sweat room."

Rory chuckled darkly and looked up at Paris. "Mom is going on a date with my father tonight… I know I should be happy about that; I mean what kid doesn't want their parents to end up together?" Paris nodded mutely and Rory continued,"…I just know he's no good for her – after seeing her with Luke, I know she can do a lot better than Christopher…Luke is the one who'll close down the diner and get you to a hospital no matter how much money it'll cost him. You know he's always been more of a father to me than my real one was…Luke taught me to bargain in the bookshop…"

Paris sighed and sat down next to Rory. "Skip all the emotional stuff so I don't scare you with my lack of knowledge in that department." Rory smiled – her anger slowly ebbing out of her. Paris continued," but I can understand where you're coming from. This dad of yours seems to want to worm his way into your mom's life now that she can't really fight back. But you shouldn't worry Rory," Paris added in an unusual soft tone of voice," I know Lorelai well enough to say, that she's not gonna let your dad play tricks on her – she's too smart for that."

Rory sighed and did something she'd never done before; she leaned up against Paris. She ignored the blonde's instant stiffness and asked in an uncertain tone," You really think everything's gonna be okay?"

Paris nodded firmly and patted Rory so hard on the shoulder in an act of comfort that the brunette nearly toppled off the bed head first. "I know so…Now, can we please go out and continue our interrupted meeting? I was wearing Janet down, I'm sure of it!"

* * *

Lorelai closed the door after Chris's departure and sighed deeply. She stood unmoving with her forehead pressed against the cool door for a long while. Then her leg started to throb insistently and she made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong with me?" Lorelai muttered as she grabbed an abandoned bowl of candy from the table. The date had gone exceptionally well in her opinion. They had eaten, laughed and bantered in a way that made the sixteen year old in Lorelai happy and content for the first time in ages. _Then why am I feeling so odd?_ She asked herself.

Logical Lorelai jumped up and down inside her head screaming, "Oh come on; you know this!"

Lorelai sighed and admitted to herself that she knew the moment her date had turned sour for her.

Chris had just helped her out of the car and they were wandering slowly around the town – just chitchatting like they used to as children. The mood had been right and when Chris had placed his hands around her waist she'd happily allowed him to pull her closer for a kiss. She knew that their chemistry had never been bad. _Besides,_ she'd thought wryly_, it's not like I can remember ever being with anyone other than him…_

The kiss had been soft and she'd smiled against his lips as her body remembered his touch. Then Chris had intensified the kiss and Lorelai had eagerly participated. As they broke apart for air, she'd seen Luke's back as he went inside the diner – closely followed by that Jess guy. Instantly she'd felt her body freeze up and a profound feeling of guilt attacked her. It had completely ruined the moment for her and she'd pulled away with some kind of joke, trying to play off the kiss as something akin to a trip down memory lane.

Chris had quickly followed her home and just before he'd left, he'd pulled her back to his arms and kissed her passionately. "I'm so glad you're still in my life," Chris had whispered sweetly and Lorelai had smiled uncomfortably in return. Luckily it didn't seem to be noticed by Chris, who'd beamed back and left with a promise of a quick return.

_Now here I am_, Lorelai thought tiredly, _alone and that is totally not how I thought the night would end for me…Chris would definitely have gone upstairs with me if I'd asked…then why didn't I? Because of…Luke?_

A chill ran through Lorelai's body as she suddenly recalled the Moment in the hospital. There'd been something there that still made her blush if she thought about it too closely. "I did date the guy, so I guess my mind knows I should feel guilty," Lorelai reasoned out loud, "but the feelings between us can't be like the ones Chris and I share…can they?"

Suddenly the phone rang and Lorelai groaned as she quickly got up and answered. "You've reached the charming house of the one of a kind gorgeous Lorelai Gilmore," Lorelai stated. "So how did the date go? I didn't know if you'd be back so soon?" Rory's voice rang in her ear. _She sounds weird_, Lorelai thought and answered," uhm, it went well. We had a blast and he's calling tomorrow…Are you okay kid?"

Rory's voice remained blank as she said," I'm fine…I just wanted to know if you were…err, enjoying your night." Lorelai grinned," you're checking up on your old mammy – making sure I'm not jumping into bed too soon?" Rory's laugh sounded forced even to Lorelai. "I guess I am. So, I gotta go; I'm kindda beat but I promise I'll be around after the morning classes tomorrow, okay?"

They agreed to meet the next day at Luke's (not Lorelai's suggestion) to go over all the details of the date.

* * *

"Hiya Luke…" The next day Lorelai entered the diner with a hesitant smile. She was determined to try and act like the adult woman she really was and as her banged up memory had reminded her, Luke was part of her adult world.

To her surprise Luke didn't react like he'd done the last couple of times they'd talked. He barely looked up from behind the counter, which he was wiping fervently.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly and automatically turned to the coffeepot and poured her a cup in a to - go cup. "Here," he added and placed the plastic cup in front of her.

"Err... Thanks," Lorelai muttered and took hold of the hot beverage. "so…"she continued after an awkward silence," how's things?"

Luke finally looked up and Lorelai stiffened immediately. _What happened to him? He looks different_! The blue eyes were dull and lacked the sparkling life she'd seen earlier. "Are you…err…, okay?" Lorelai asked. Unexplainably she felt her heart speed up in worry.

"I'm fine," Luke coolly replied and continued wiping the already clean counter. "You know, I think it's clean now," Lorelai said with a teasing smile.

Luke stopped his wiping and threw the dishtowel over his shoulder. He looked up at her briefly and turned away to yell at a customer, who wanted to order an extra set of fries. "...ever hear off a heart attack? 'cause that's where you're heading!"

Lorelai was so concentrated on trying to observe Luke without him noticing, that she nearly screamed in fear when Jess's unsuspecting voice sounded in front of her.

"Aren't you gonna order?"

His tone of voice was even cooler than Luke's and Lorelai frowned. _What did I do to them?_ She wondered. Then she was hit with the image of Luke's back the evening before as he was walking inside the diner. _Did they see? Did **he** see? And why is that even an issue?_ Lorelai added with furrowed brows as her heartbeat doubled in sudden anxiety.

"Have you gone deaf too?" Jess asked icily and Lorelai quickly blinked the complicated thoughts away and leveled a steel glare at Luke's nephew. "No, but I'm mighty pleased you care enough to ask." She said coldly and grabbed a menu.

"What's the Special Omelet?" she asked the young man. Jess sighed and said," You wouldn't like it." Lorelai raised an eyebrow and asked childishly," Oh yeah, and how would _you_ of all people know about my eating habits…young boy." Jess sighed again and answered," Because I – unlike you, remember what you've been eating in this stupid joint in the past, all right?" Lorelai tilted her head and said," Well, I wanna know what's so special about the stupid Special Omelet."

Jess scratched his nose briefly, sighed yet again and said in a monotone tone of voice," It's tree eggs with bits of bacon," Lorelai interrupted mockingly," I like bacon," Jess continued effortlessly," good for you…and cubed tomatoes, Swiss cheese and a bit of oregano." "Uh," Lorelai interrupted childishly again," a bit of oregano you say, I hope it's not more than a dash and…Continue," she added when Jess crossed his arms and looked silently at her. "Like. I. Said," he continued – this time visibly trying to rain in his temper," I don't think you'll like it. Lorelai are you okay?"

His voice sounded miles away and Lorelai tried to focus on it as she was suddenly stabbed with another memory from another time when she'd ordered that yucky omelet. She blinked the rising nausea away and tried with all her power to act normal as she whispered," err…give me some curly fries and a cheeseburger instead…" Jess looked nervously over at his uncle, who had seen the entire omelet disaster and somehow looked just as pale and unfocused as Lorelai did at that moment. _What's going on?_ Jess thought as he quickly began making the ordered food.

"Here drink this," Luke's voice was right in front of her now and Lorelai looked up slowly. He was holding a glass of soda in his hand and she took it hesitantly. "Thanks – nothing like a fizzing drink to cure problems." Luke nodded without smiling," yeah, that's what I've been told over the years."

They stood in silence for a while. Luckily there weren't that many customer's in the diner at that moment, so Luke could watch her without being pulled away to work. _She looks pale_, he thought, _maybe the omelet deal made her remember me a bit again…why can't she remember some of the real good stuff though?_

"Hey mom, hey Luke!"

The couple jumped and looked to the side where Rory slid into an empty stool with a big smile. "Oh, am I famished! I only had time to grab a couple of marshmallows and a cup of coffee today. So I'd like to get a big bunch of everything."

Luke nodded and got started on the order. He - like Jess knew very well what the Gilmore girls preferred to eat.

"So," Lorelai said teasingly – desperate to think of something else than her sudden memory and that startling feeling of attraction she felt whenever Luke was within three feet of her," what's new with you? How did the meeting with your roommates go?"

Rory smiled," I'm fine – it went fine," it was obvious she didn't want to go into too much detail about that as she quickly changed the subject," Tell me about the date with dad, what was it like?"

To Rory's surprise Lorelai's eyes quickly fell on Luke and her face flushed. "Uhm, it went good – we ate, we talked…you know it was just like old times… Jess aren't you done with my food soon? " She then yelled out to the younger male. _What's that all about?_ Rory wondered. _If dad hurt her, I'm gonna… _She was interrupted in her thoughts of revenge when Jess planted a plate of food in front of Lorelai and then muttered," hey Rory." All thoughts about her dad's-could-be-less-than-gentleman's-behavior went right out the window as she herself suddenly flushed and muttered back," hi Jess."

* * *

"So how did it go?" Emily's cool voice asked and Chris was too happy to even feel the usual pinch of fear for his future mother in law," It went amazing Emily. We had a great time and I'm gonna call her tonight to make some new plans."

Emily smiled satisfied and said," That's good news. I'll see if I can get them to come to Friday Night Dinner next week and you should be there too. I would like to see how she's handling things around you…it will be just like old times," she added.

Chris swallowed. _Remember it's a good thing she's on your side_, he reminded himself.

"Did she mention that man by any chance?" Emily asked. She couldn't see it, but Chris beamed like a child," Nope, it was just like when we were kids. She really loves me again and I'm not planning on screwing it up again." Emily's voice suddenly oozed of danger as she replied," I sincerely hope not Christopher."

After a few more minutes of planning the upcoming dinner, they ended the call – both feeling happy about the development in the Lorelai affair.

Richard laid down the phone receiver with a quiet sigh. He'd heard the entire conversation from his secluded office. Unbeknownst to him, his thoughts mirrored those of his granddaughter, _if he hurts her I will have to do something drastic_.

"But I do agree with Emily, that that Luke character isn't good enough for my daughter…" he said softly into the quiet room.

"Richard!" Emily's call interrupted his thoughts and he straightened up with a small smile," I'm coming my dear."

Emily met him in the hallway with a big smile on her face herself, "Let's get this luncheon over with Richard. I'm in too good of a mood to deal with Leeann Hunley's drama today."

_I bet you are_; the male Gilmore thought and helped her into her expensive coat before they left the house together. _I better try and call Rory to see what she thinks of all this…_

* * *

_A/N2…I hope you liked this chapter and that the end wasn't too confusing! The omelet ingredients are taken from the GG episode; "back in the saddle again"._

_A little thanks to __**Starhviewer **__for reviewing. I would love to reply to you directly, but you're not logged in…But I totally agree with your point of views! And appreciate your opinions! On that note, thanks to ALL my reviewers and readers! _

_Until next time – don't eat yucky omelets._

_Ditte Mai_


	18. Chapter 18

****

My usual disclaimer applies. I still own nothing in the Gilmore Girls fabulous universe – other than this plot. Try and steal it and we'll not get along…seriously…I mean it!

* * *

_A/N I'm feeling very conflicted as always – not with the context for once but I'm hoping the different point of views aren't gonna be too confusing. Other than that I hope( and think) you'll like this chapter a little. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Richard Gilmore sighed and pulled his hand through his graying hair in worry. _Will she even begin to understand the whole thing?_ He looked tiredly at the phone in front of him and slowly his hand reached out to pick up the receiver. His other hand agonizingly slowly began pushing the numbers to his granddaughter's cell phone.

One ring.

Another ring. _Maybe she won't pick up,_ Richard thought in a brief moment of hope. Then the hope was crushed when Rory's voice sounded cheerfully," hello Grandpa?"

_Darn those modern phones and their ability to show caller id_, Richard thought childishly before he answered in his baritone voice," Yes, hello Rory. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time. I can call back later if you prefer." _Please prefer_, his subconscious begged inwardly.

"No that's okay. I'm just heading back to Yale to deliver a few articles. Doyle threatened to do many bad things to me if I didn't show my face today…But between you and me, I think he's only being so harsh now because someone called Glenn had a nervous breakdown the other day and slowed down the paper's newest issue. Otherwise I think Doyle was pretty content with having Paris deliver my pieces for me - I think he's seeing something positive in her…and I'm rambling again, I'm sorry… So, what's on your mind Grandpa?" Rory finally ended her babbling and listened for a reply.

When the reply didn't come immediately as she was accustomed to from her grandfather, Rory asked worried," Is everything okay? Is grandma…?"

Richard interjected quickly. "No, no, everything is absolutely fine my dear. I've just…err," he cleared his throat and continued without taking a breath," decided to call you to ask your opinion on something of grave importance to you…and Lorelai…"

"Oookay," said Rory slowly – it was obvious even through the phone line that she expected the worst.

Richard swallowed and plunged right in – wanting all to be revealed so everything could be fixed," Your grandmother feels, I mean _we_ feel that Luke isn't the man worthy of your mother – She's out of his league…We thought long and hard about this and feel as though her only choice lies in Christopher…Emily has been -somewhat - assisting Christopher in his pursue of your mother's heart."

There wasn't a respond from the other end and Richard dried a drop of sweat off his clammy forehead. _Say something – anything_! Then Rory's voice sounded calmly," Thank you for admitting that Grandpa. I'll hang up now –because I don't know how to end this conversation on a pleasant note."

There was a beep and Richard realized that Rory had in fact ended their conversation. He sighed deeply and looked down on his organized desk. _What can I ever do to make all of this right?_ He added softly,"…and would they even listen if I tried? Any of them?"

* * *

Emily Gilmore sat immobile for a long while. Then she laid down the phone receiver where she'd listened in on Richard's conversation without meaning to- and got up from her chair with a troubled frown on her face_. Oh Richard what have you done? _She thought sadly_. Everything was going splendidly…_

The tone of voice her granddaughter had had before ending the conversation was chilling and foreboding in a way that made Emily shiver internally in sudden anxiety. _Get a hold of yourself_, she demanded inwardly.

Emily's sigh echoed that of her husband's and she walked over to one of the small coffee tables to rearrange one of the many bouquets of flowers while she thought things through.

_If Rory tells Lorelai about our feelings towards that Luke persona; she'll be furious even though she can't even remember the man_. Emily huffed and muttered," she'll get angry just because I'm involved in her life…" The picture of a sixteen year old Lorelai smiling gently to an equally smiling Christopher entered her mind and Emily sighed heavily again. _If she would only realize that Christopher is the only man to make her feel so happy, then everything will be okay again. I'm her mother – she should trust me to know best after all._

"Emily dear? I'm going out for..."

Richard's voice startled her out of her musings and she twirled around – almost knocking over the bouquet of flowers. "Yes Richard?" she answered coolly. _Meddling menace_, she dubbed him inwardly.

Richard's tall frame towered over her and she noticed his guilty expression. And just like her daughter Emily couldn't hold in her thoughts for once and blurted out," Why Richard?"

He winced when he met her gaze – realizing that somehow she already knew of his betrayal. "I just want our daughter to be happy," he replied gently. Emily tilted her head and asked in a pleading tone of voice," then can't you just let me handle things without interfering? Christopher really loves her and I know she feels the same way." Richard caressed his wife's still smooth cheek and whispered," do you really know my dear? Or are you simply wishing it so?"

Emily resisted the urge to bite her lip in doubt when she stated clearly," I know it Richard. Things would be so much better if she was with someone in her own league. Christopher could be to her what you are to me." Richard nodded slowly and kissed her on the forehead gently. "I hope so Emily – I really hope so."

Then he stepped back and walked over to grab his coat. As he pulled it on he said," I'm going to the club. I have an appointment on the golf range with a rather famous actor, who's interested in some new insurance."

Emily smiled politely and walked with him to the front door. They shared a brief kiss and she watched him get into his car and drive away. _I'm going to make everything okay_; she promised herself and her departing husband, who so desperately wished for peace and quiet.

A few moments later Emily had reached her phone again and dialed a number. "Hello Christopher? This is Emily Gilmore speaking…We might have a problem."

* * *

Rory was beyond furious at that moment. She was livid and she had no idea how to handle it without hurting someone psychically.

The moment she'd hung up on her grandfather, Rory had gripped the wheel of her car and spun it around in a u-turn so she could return to Stars Hollow. She doubted the brainiacs at Yale would appreciate a screaming girl in the middle of class.

"I can't believe them…I can't believe _her_!" Rory muttered and added a few curses that weren't usually polite to utter.

Finally she reached Stars Hollow and she quickly neared her mother's house – fully intent on sharing her news. A moment later she drove up to the house and cursed again. The jeep was gone and Rory remembered that her mom had spoken about going to that infamous Inn of hers in her absence. Sookie had finally allowed the visit after somehow blackmailing a certain Frenchman into behaving himself – momentarily at least.

"Argh shoot diddily," Rory muttered annoyed and drove away from the house again. Without really knowing how; she ended up near the lake where she'd had her first official kiss as Jess Mariano's girlfriend.

Rory got out of her car and walked slowly towards the small wooden pier. When she got closer she felt her eyes widen in disbelief. "Think of the Devil," she muttered to herself.

Jess Mariano was indeed at the end of the pier with his back to her. He looked like he was deep in thought. _I can walk away_, Rory considered; _he hasn't noticed me yet_… Something inside her ignored her scheming though and her feet just kept moving towards the dark haired youth.

As though he could somehow feel her, Jess turned his head and smirked that crooked smile of his. "Hi Rory," he murmured. Rory immediately fought down a blush as she responded," Hey Jess. I didn't know you liked the nature enough to seek it out actively."

Jess smiled again and he replied casually," Well, I have some good memories of nature here at this place." This time the blush couldn't be contained and Rory felt it grow all the way over her face. "So," she said – trying to change the subject, "why aren't you at work?"

Jess closed the distance between them and said as he stood beside her," I was kicked out of the diner – Luke seems to feel like he's very capable of handling things himself despite the bandages. For a man so willing to help, he's not that great with letting himself be helped…" The tone of Jess's voice had turned serious at the last statement, but then he shrugged nonchalantly and said with a grin," I'm expecting Caesar to call any minute now to plea for help after Luke's realized he's way out of his league at the moment."

The words jogged Rory's memory and she scowled as her grandfather's voice returned in her mind.

"Whoa, "Jess's teasing voice interrupted her angered moment," if you don't want me to leave you don't have to get all Hulk on me."

Rory was too far gone in her renewed fury to even crack a smile at the attempted joke. She suddenly felt the need to confess her troubles to someone, who didn't see Luke Danes as a poor improper man and said," I love Luke. He's such a warm and caring man and I know he'd lay his life on the line for anyone in town – even Taylor if he really had too…How can they not see that? He makes her smile brighter than I've ever seen and when she speaks of him, her voice sounds so alive that I'm almost jealous that she's got someone so close to her. He's always the one to fix us when we don't even realize we need fixing…They don't know what they're talking about!"

Jess crossed his arms and looked as confused as his self-taught image would let him. "I'm not sure I'm getting the whole picture here…" he said quietly.

Rory sighed angrily as though she thought him a moron and started ranting again," He was never _not_ there for my birthdays – _he_ always showed up with a gift and remember when we were together; how he'd look after my virtue by popping in every ten minutes for some ridiculous item he'd never need in the diner anyhow? He's always had mine _and_ mom's best interest at heart. Urgh I can't even begin to explain how stupid they are for thinking it'll actually work!"

"Rory!" Jess exclaimed loudly and added when the brunette stopped in surprise. "I'm gonna need a little more detail and a little less Gilmore rambling."

Rory stiffened for a moment but then relaxed with a tired laugh. "My grandparents or as I'm suspecting, my grandmother wants to get my mom together with my dad – neither of them care what mom might think about that when her memory resurfaces. They feel like it's dad's right and mom's obligation somehow to be with him – The Hayden heir."

Jess frowned. "And in regards to things they don't care about I'm guessing Luke's in that category too." Rory nodded solemnly and said," Yeah. I was gonna talk to mom, but she's not home right now. So now I think I'm gonna see if I can get a chat in with dear old dad."

Jess nodded mutely. Rory noticed that he was clenching his jar so much that the edges of his lips were turning white. _Apparently I'm not the only one thinking that they're absolutely stupid._

"Jess," Rory then muttered and nudged his shoulder gently," don't do anything. I'm sorry I babbled on like that to you. I just needed to get it off my chest. Don't worry. I know as well as you do, that Luke and my mom are meant to be together and no silly planning from Hartford can get in their way."

Jess smiled halfheartedly and slung his arm around her shoulder as he said in mock awkwardness," argh, Rory; don't go all sappy on me now. It's bad for my rep; you of all people should know that." His face turned serious again," I promise not to do anything without you knowing about it…but if you need to vent sometime; I'll be around."

Rory looked at her former irresponsible boyfriend and nodded as she said," I might just take you up on that." After that statement Jess walked her to her car and watched her drive back towards Yale in silence. Inside his mind was screaming obscenities. Roughly translated he was thinking something along the lines of; snobbish meddling old posh idiots.

_Luke is not gonna hear about this_, Jess swore and then jumped a bit when his cell phone suddenly rang. Caesars frantic voice sounded," …come back _now_! He's upstairs changing the bandages. They were soaked through after he had an argument with some customer and threw him out…Uh gotta go, he's coming down. Get back soon!"

Jess chuckled lowly and began his walk back to the diner and the grumpy man, whom he owed a lot more than he could ever really repay.

* * *

Rory used the next couple of days to try and reach her father. But no matter what time of day she tried to call him or show up at his apartment, he was never available.

Every night he showed up to take Lorelai to another stupid date and threw a quick greeting her way before leading her mother out the door. It was like he was trying to avoid her at all cost – like he'd been warned somehow. _And I know by whom_, Rory thought grimly. _You can't hide forever…_

Somehow Friday came around without Rory having told Lorelai anything about her mother and sort-of-current-boyfriend's scheming. She exited her own car and walked slowly besides her mom as they walked up the driveway to the Gilmore mansion.

"So Kid, I've been meaning to ask you. Is everything honky dory? I haven't had a chance to really talk to you this week. I miss ya." Lorelai said quietly as she concentrated on not falling down with her crutches.

Rory sighed inwardly, _I can't tell her now – I'll tell her tomorrow_. Outwardly she managed to mutter faking cheerfullness," I'm fine. Just busy with schoolwork. I got a lot of catching up to do after everything that's happened lately."

Lorelai nodded, but the glint in her eyes told Rory she wasn't as convincing as she'd hoped. Before Lorelai could say anything else, the door opened and Chris greeted them with a beaming smile.

Rory watched sourly as Lorelai returned it. She looked over Chris's shoulder and noticed a happy looking Emily and a sheepish looking Richard. _I hope mom isn't too far gone in dopey land to see that she's in love with another man._

Rory followed her parents inside and took off her coat and handed it to the newest maid – all the while sending death glares at her grandmother. _Here we go…_

* * *

The big mansion was quiet in the darkened night. Light illuminated the building in a soft glow that showed off its superiority to visitors.

The silence was calm and gentle – and about to be broken severely.

The door was banged open and a voice screamed out in anger," I don't care Mom – this is my life; I can't believe you'd act like that! Get out of my way Chris! I can't even look at _you_ right now!"

Lorelai Gilmore's form stumbled clumsily through the door and she managed to ignore the shouts and pleas from behind her. When she got to her jeep, she threw her crutches through the windows and pulled herself inside. Adrenaline making her strong.

She started the engine with a roar and her blazing blue eyes burned the silhouette of her mother in the doorway, then they moved down to Chris, who'd planted himself in front of the vehicle. Her so called love…

_Love Schmove_, Lorelai thought hatefully.

"Get out of my way Chris or so help me God I'll run you over!"

Emily's unmoving place in the doorway was ended when Rory pushed her way through by shoving the older woman away and ran towards the jeep herself.

Chris's pleading voice reached her," Rory, don't do this please; talk to her! Make her see sense!"

Rory grimaced and then walked by the man as though she hadn't heard a thing. "I'm coming too mom," she stated when she reached the passenger door in her mother's car. Lorelai nodded grimly and gassed up the car threateningly when she saw that Chris hadn't moved from his spot. "MOVE!"

* * *

_A/N2…things are speeding up lol. Sorry for the lack of JavaJunkie, but I think the ending made up for it – even if it was sort of a cliffie. I'm not sure when the next update is gonna be; I'm shooting for Thursday – Friday, if all goes well. I hope you enjoyed and that people will stop hating me a little now lol._

_Ditte Mai_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer; GG is not mine – this story idea however is! **

* * *

_A/N. Hi I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you like this explanation and that it's not too farfetched as a reason for Lorelai's anger. If not…at least I made the chapter a long one for once( longest one ever). Thanks for all the feedback! Please Enjoy!_

* * *

**__****Previously on Maipigen's Gilmore girls…**

_**The big mansion was quiet in the darkened night. Light illuminated the building in a soft glow that showed off its superiority to visitors.**_

_**The silence was calm and gentle – and about to be broken severely.**_

_**The door was banged open and a voice screamed out in anger," I don't care Mom – this is my life; I can't believe you'd act like that! Get out of my way Chris! I can't even look at **__**you**__** right now!"**_

_**Lorelai Gilmore's form stumbled clumsily through the door and she managed to ignore the shouts and pleas from behind her. When she got to her jeep, she threw her crutches through the windows and pulled herself inside. Adrenaline making her strong.**_

_**She started the engine with a roar and her blazing blue eyes burned the silhouette of her mother in the doorway, then they moved down to Chris, who'd planted himself in front of the vehicle. Her so called love…**_

_**Love Schmove**__**, Lorelai thought hatefully.**_

"_**Get out of my way Chris or so help me God I'll run you over!"**_

_**Emily's unmoving place in the doorway was ended when Rory pushed her way through by shoving the older woman away and ran towards the jeep herself.**_

_**Chris's pleading voice reached her," Rory, don't do this please; talk to her! Make her see sense!"**_

_**Rory grimaced and then walked by the man as though she hadn't heard a thing. "I'm coming too mom," she stated when she reached the passenger door in her mother's car. Lorelai nodded grimly and gassed up the car threateningly when she saw that Chris hadn't moved from his spot. "MOVE!"**_

* * *

**Chapter Eightteen**

**_Three hours earlier._**

Lorelai smiled politely to her mother as they entered the living room for their usual drinks. A small part of Lorelai still giggled like a schoolgirl, when she was handed an alcoholic beverage from her stern parent. _Things sure have changed_, she thought with a rueful smile.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lorelai noticed Rory's unusual behavior. She acted as though nothing was wrong, but Lorelai could easily see that was not the case. _She's stiff as a board and the barely hidden scowl on her face kindda gives it away too_, Lorelai thought and settled down to observe and hopefully get to the bottom of things.

"Hey Lor," Chris happy voice interrupted her spying and a short flash of sudden annoyance erupted inside her. She swallowed it down immediately; _after all he's got nothing to do with Rory's state of mind. They barely speak to each other, _Lorelai rationalized. Then she smiled kindly at her daughter's father.

"Hello Chris. I'm sure glad you could make it tonight. If I have to sit through too many hours in this snobbish torture chamber I might just have to pull out the big guns to escape."

Chris smiled widely – showing off his almost glowing white teeth. "What? Start moaning and complaining about a stomach ache and then proceed home to empty out the candy in your cabinets and watch a few episodes of the current hit TV-show?"

Lorelai sighed in mock defeat. "Ah, you know me too well young sir Hayden. What do you say? If things get too horrible, we'll run faster than the wind? Be my partner in crime…I'm sure Rory will drive the getaway car and then we can blame it on her." Lorelai grinned at the last part, but stopped quickly when she noticed Chris's brief glance over at their silent child.

_He looks uncomfortable_, Lorelai realized. Rory had placed herself next to her grandfather and her blue eyes followed a politely babbling Emily around the room as they waited for dinner to be announced.

Suddenly during the wait Rory's cell phone rang and they all jumped. _Sheesh, it's tense in here_, Lorelai thought and sighed internally_. I really hope they'll all get back to normal soon; I don't want this evening to turn into Friday night fight…_

"Excuse me," Rory muttered and exited the room.

When she was alone in the hall, she answered with a tired smile," Hey Jess. What's up?" Jess's voice sounded tired as well as he answered," Hey Rory. I'm sorry to call like this – I mean, I know you're supposed to be at your snobbish dinner tonight; I just need a favor."

Rory smiled and seeing as she was feeling less than positive things about the dinner situation at that moment, she let Jess's snark go without retaliation as she normally wouldn't. "Sure, I'm very good with all kind of favors," she started and then added with a quiet chuckle, "and I just realized how that sounded, so moving on; what do ya need from me Jess?"

Jess laughed briefly and said," Well, it's very busy at the diner right now and it's more than I can handle. So I need to get in touch with Lane and ask, beg or demand her to come over and lend me a hand – four if possible." Rory smiled and then frowned in confusion," Oookay, Jess. I'll text it to you, but where's Luke? I thought he was beginning to help out a bit again after the glass in flesh incident."

Jess made a sound that reminded Rory of a growl from an angry dog. "Jess, what did I say?" Rory asked – concern laced her every word. "Luke's not gonna be able to help out for a while. I'm surprised you don't know this, but then again both you and Lorelai haven't been at the diner this week. Well, he basically had an incident with a stupid ass customer the other day. I don't know the details; he's not really in a sharing mood at the moment. Anyway, his stitches tore up and like the idiot he is underneath all the flannel, he didn't go to a doctor and this morning I saw that his hands were swollen and infected. I took him to the hospital," Rory gasped and Jess quickly added soothingly," don't worry, he's upstairs grumbling like a sex deprived teenager. They cleaned up the wounds and fixed him some new bandages after they re-stitched the stitches. Long story short, people keep piling in to do their bit of supporting the obese America and paying my salary and I can't keep up without Lane there to help me…and what are you grinning about?" Jess asked in a sullen tone of voice.

Rory smiled. Her concern for Luke momentarily pushed to the background. "You know, in all the time I've known you; I've never heard you speak so much. And speaking from personal Gilmore babbling experience; I'm impressed." Jess grinned loudly and said," yeah, yeah. Just text me the number and I'll let you go back to your fun time."

The smile on Rory's face immediately disappeared. "Thanks for bringing reality back to me Jess." Jess's signature smirk was almost audible as he responded cheekily," it's my thing. See ya." "Say hey to Luke for me, will ya? I'll drop by tomorrow and try to force him to take better care of himself in the future."

Jess answered with a smile in his tone," Yeah, good luck with that. He's on some heavy painkillers right now, I doubt even Taylor could get through to him at the moment. But I will. See ya."

Rory smiled a bit when she ended the call. _Why can't Luke take care of himself as much as he takes care of others? Silly goon,_ she thought teasingly to the far away diner owner.

Rory's thoughts were interrupted by a bell sounding and a nasal voice saying," Dinner is ready Male Gilmore, Old female Gilmore, Injured Gilmore, mini Gilmore and Mr. Hayden."

As she followed the sound of her now scolding grandmother to the dining room, Rory wondered yet again, _where do all Emily's maids come from and what are they on?_

* * *

A while later they were all eating in an awkward silence. Rory's fake politeness and barely hidden looks of contempt mixed in with a very chatty Emily and Chris put a damper on the mood surrounding the table.

Lorelai felt like she was sitting on eggshells and one movement would cause them to break noisily. She glanced over at her father, who was looking deeply down his wineglass. _He looks like he's sitting under a dark cloud_; Lorelai decided and noticed with a frown, that he kept sending apologetic looks to both Rory and his wife_. I really need to know what's going on_, Lorelai thought and cleared her throat to speak.

Emily seemed to read her intentions and quickly spoke up. "The duck is great, isn't it great Lorelai? It's an old family recipe of Kimi's – the maid. She told me this afternoon that it was all in the seasoning. I for one find it absolutely addicting. What do you think Richard?"

Over the next hour Lorelai barely spoke a word. Emily always spoke some trivial nonsense whenever she recognized the determination on Lorelai's face and seeing as Lorelai still lacked her memories on totally interrupting her mother with success, she was unable to speak her mind.

Chris aided the Gilmore matriarch and tried to speak of old times with Lorelai, whenever he could get a word in. Through it all, Rory remained mute and Richard only nodded and hummed whenever spoken to directly.

Lorelai huffed internally and felt like throwing a childish tantrum to get some answers.

Finally she gave up and listened defeated to her first lover and her mother as their talk entered the topic of servicing.

_Why are they even talking about that?_ Lorelai mused annoyed; _it's not like they would know what to do with a bustle of people demanding their food. Emily would sue and Chris would throw the before mentioned tantrum…Should I try to listen to what they're saying?_ Lorelai then wondered as an afterthought.

She sighed heavily and tried to focus on the oh so thrilling subject.

"…customer service is really deteriorating these days, I agree with you completely Emily," Chris was saying politely and then he added," I mean just the other day I was at this place and without any reason the proprietor kicked me out."

Lorelai started to smile at the mental image, but the movement faltered when she saw Rory stiffen in front of her and level a glare at her father, that could freeze a portion of hell. Her gaze fell from Chris's face and down to his hands on the table and Lorelai heard her mutter quietly,"…threw out a customer and tore up his stitches again…"

"Which place did you say you went to?" Rory then asked – rudely interrupting Emily's remarks about why that owner hadn't been arrested and taught a lesson. Lorelai frowned, when she then observed an unusual flush on Chris's handsome face.

"Ah, I go to so many places Rory, I can't remember the name of the place. But when I figure it out, I promise to warn you off the joint."

Rory's lips thinned briefly and then she surprised Lorelai by breaking out into a beaming smile," oh come on Dad, You gotta remember at least where it was. Here in Hartford, or near Yale or in Stars Hollow perhaps?"

Chris swallowed and Lorelai watched in confused fascination as his Adam's apple bopped up and down violently. _He's nervous_, she thought puzzled_, why is he nervous? It's not like Rory's gonna attack him with a baseball bat or something, she's just asking a simple question…_

"Look I don't remember, okay Rory?" Chris then almost hissed out and Lorelai immediately went into Mother Mode. "Don't take that tone with her Chris," she warned and added," it's just a stupid question anyway. Why is that so hard to answer? And mom, if you don't stop interrupting me all the time, I promise to do something very immature." Lorelai quickly said when Emily opened her mouth to try and distract the trio from their discussion.

Chris tried to smile charmingly over at Rory and said," My kid is smart enough to know I didn't mean anything by it. Right Rory?" Not entirely unnoticed by a watching Lorelai, his eyes sent a mix between a warning and a plea to his oldest daughter.

Rory held her breath for a moment. She looked as though she was trying to decide something important. Lorelai crossed her arms in a subconscious defense mechanism. _This is finally gonna give me some answers_, she tried to calm herself.

Rory's indecision was then broken when Chris placed his arms around Lorelai's shoulder and muttered loud enough for all to hear," I'm sorry if I upset you Lor, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Oh yeah?" Rory's voice was crystal clear and she continued with a bite in her voice," if that's the case, then why won't you tell mom, how much of an ass you've been ever since you returned to us?"

Emily's gasped and said," Now listen here young lady, you can't talk to your father like that." Rory smiled coolly and without breaking eye contact with Chris, she said," I can talk to my father any way I feel like it. I do not need your input Grandma; I know your role in this charade – so be quiet and keep out of this."

Richard started to rise as he said," Rory, I don't appreciate your tone young lady. Apologize to your grandmother, please."

Rory still didn't look away from her paralyzing stare at Chris as she demanded," Sit down and please keep out of this grandpa, you've done enough."

To Lorelai's growing shock both of her parents followed orders. "Kid, what's going on?" she asked almost timidly – Chris's arm suddenly felt like a cage around her as she spoke.

Rory blinked and broke the stare and settled her gaze unto her mother. "I'll tell you what's been going on – and how people in your life have been trying to manipulate you like a silly child. Grandma and _Christopher_," said man flinched at the tone his daughter used, "have been working together to set you up with him – with no regard for your relationship with me or more importantly Luke, who loves you and who you love as well."

Lorelai blinked mutely and Rory continued with an angry expression on her face," and if you really want to be with my father, I'll accept that – no questions asked. But what I can't and under no circumstances will accept is the fact that _that_ moron beside you hurt Luke. He showed up in the diner a couple of days ago and got Luke so worked up, that his injuries worsened. Wasn't it enough that mom followed the plan you two cooked up? That she began dating Christopher and seemed just dandy with the whole thing?" Rory directed her questioning glare at her now pale father and blushing grandmother. "Why did you have to hurt Luke more than he's already been hurt? That's just plain cruel!"

Emily quickly said to a trembling Rory," I promise you Rory; I didn't know anything about this. I only wanted Christopher and Lorelai happy together again. Tell them Christopher that I had nothing to do with your idiotic plan to go see that man!"

"His name is Luke Danes," Rory sneered and made Emily jump – she wasn't used to that kind of voice coming from her granddaughter," he's got a name. He's been nothing but polite to you Grandma and he's been a hell of a lot more fatherly to me than you ever have Chris!"

Richard placed one of his big hands on Rory's small shoulder and squeezed gently, "I understand your feelings my dear, but let's not go too far tonight."

Emily sighed and looked at Rory, who still seemed furious. _I didn't think she would actually choose that man…Luke over her own father…what have I done?_

Chris had closed his eyes at Rory's last statement and slowly opened them – to Emily's shock and Rory's surprise, they didn't shine of guilt or regret, but they radiated anger. "_I_ am your father Rory Gilmore," he began coldly," I love you and I want you to know I forgive your words tonight. I know you've been through a lot, but I won't sit by and listen to this nonsense again. I just talked calmly to that Luke guy and he started yelling and accusing me of all these things and he started talking bull about the two of you and…"

"Luke wouldn't do that."

The arguing Gilmores and the one Hayden looked over at Lorelai with surprise. For a moment they'd forgotten about her as they began their accusations.

Her quiet and calm voice sounded ominous to them all and even Rory swallowed a lump of fear at the look in her mother's sky blue eyes.

Chris, whose mind worked slower due to his own anger asked annoyed," _what_?"

Lorelai blinked and then looked directly at him. The fury in them startled the Hayden heir and he suppressed an insane urge to flee. "I said; Luke wouldn't do such a thing. No matter how little I remember from our time together I know without a shadow of a doubt that he would never stoop to that level. Now please remove your arm from me; your touch is making me wanna throw up Exorcism style."

Rory, Richard and Emily watched in stunned silence as Chris did as ordered. Lorelai then stood up – her entire body shook in anger. Her eyes tore into Emily and the elder female looked down in sudden shame. "I will never forgive you for this. No matter how much my mind tells me so, I'm not a teenager anymore and I'm capable of living my own damn life. So thanks for dinner. Don't expect me back here anytime soon. "

Lorelai grabbed her crutches and started walking out the room. Chris jumped up and tried to calm her down," Lor, don't overreact like this. Luke's no good for you; he's a diner owner for Christ's sake." He placed a hand on her shoulder and was shocked when Lorelai shrugged it off violently and yelled," DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!"

Emily followed her quickly retreating daughter and said," I'm sorry Lorelai – I only ever wanted you to be with a man worthy of you; someone more than just _average_. Come back inside and let's talk about this like adults."

Lorelai reached the mansions front door and slammed it open. "I don't care Mom – this is my life; I can't believe you'd act like that! Get out of my way Chris! I can't even look at _you_ right now!"

Emily watched with barely suppressed tears in her eyes as Lorelai screamed at Chris. Then she felt a painful shove in her ribs as Rory pushed her to the side to get to her mother. "Oh Rory," she whispered pleadingly as said girl walked by an equally pleading Christopher. "What have I brought down on us now?"

Richard's tall frame walked behind her and she leaned back to absorb some of his calmness. "Oh Richard," she muttered devastated as they watched their daughter drive away with screeching tires – completely ignoring Chris, who followed desperately on foot. "They'll never forgive me…the look in their eyes; I was just trying to make things better. I really was…"

Richard sighed and placed a tender kiss on the top of her hair. "I know my dear, but sometimes we must step back and let things sort themselves out. Hopefully they'll eventually see the good intentions and not the acts made."

The words broke something inside Emily and the tears poured freely like never before. "I can't go years without seeing them again," she sobbed. The tears continued and Richard sighed sadly. _Neither can I_," he thought and then took his wife into his arms and carried her weeping form upstairs before asking their newest maid to call their family doctor for some much needed sleeping pills.

* * *

_A/N2. I hope you all liked this and that the reason behind both Rory and Lorelai's fury wasn't too stupid. They've both shown protective sides during the show and I actually feel like it would have had similar effects if this had happened on the show. I don't know when I'll update again, this upcoming week, I've been asked to work a lot of overtime due to Easter. _

_Until my next update…_

_Ditte Mai_


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Gilmore Girls. I wish I did, then I would make sure there was an eight season full of fun and games.**

* * *

_A/N. This chapter is probably the darkest of the lot. A lot of drama and I think it's still confusing after writing it three times. Now I'm giving up on editing and posting it and letting you be the judges. I hope you like. The end is near! _

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Rory sat beside her mother in silence. She watched the rearview mirror to see if her father's chasing form was still visible. Thankfully it wasn't and she felt a small sense of relief at that. No matter how angry she was at him, she still didn't like the desperate look on his face when he stood behind them as they drove away from the Gilmore mansion.

"That didn't turn out the way I thought," Lorelai's now calm voice sounded in the silence and Rory fought down a startled flinch. She settled for a sad sigh instead and said," yeah, I kindda now what you mean…I'm sorry I didn't tell you my information right away – it was just…"

Lorelai echoed Rory's sigh and said," Don't sweat honey, I get it. I haven't exactly been a person you could go to with this – with my teenage love for the bad guy and stuff."

Rory nodded mutely and they drove on in silence for a while. As they entered Stars Hollow Lorelai spoke quietly again," I need a favor from you…You mind if I drop you of at Lanes? I think I need to talk to Luke for a bit."

_Maybe they'll get back together and she'll remember him and everything about this stupid accident can be put behind us… _Rory's mind immediately began to fantasize and she had to shake her head roughly before she answered seriously," Sure, sure. Just drop me off here. It's not that far.

Five minutes later Lorelai reached the diner and stopped the jeep with a frustrated groan. _Now what? Go in there and tell him what an idiot I've been for not seeing that Chris is apparently just as immature as he was at sixteen? _

When no answer to her question magically appeared Lorelai sighed heavily and exited the car slowly. She hissed when her feet touched the ground. _Seems like my little storm out wasn't all that good for my leg,_ Lorelai mused. After the pain subsided a bit she began limping towards the closed diner.

As she stood in front of it, Lorelai looked at the darkened windows and a whole new series of questions bombarded her. _What if Jess is there and throws me out? He might be small, but I'm pretty sure he could whoop my B-hind. Hellooo_, Logical Lorelai blissfully made an appearance yet again, _I've got a question for ya; who cares? It's not like he can forbid you to go see Luke; you're both grownups…Besides you need it! _

_Silence!_ Lorelai screamed to her inner self and held her breath. When no more internal noise distracted her from her mission, Lorelai realized something surprisingly unexpected. In front of her, busy using a dishtowel to wipe an already clean counter with heavy bandages on his hands was Luke. _He looks tired_, Lorelai thought and stood unmoving by the door.

Luke suddenly winced when a movement apparently caused him a great deal of pain and the scowl on his face told its clear story about him being in a lot of agony. _I should distract him_, Lorelai decided pragmatically and before her mind could think of a plan; her hand had knocked on the glass in the door.

Luke immediately looked up with alert eyes. Then his face softened a fraction and in that second Lorelai saw all the love Rory and others had told her about. _He really does love me_, she thought amazed.

He then blinked and the emotions were hidden away by a neutral expression. Luke threw the dishtowel over his shoulder and he slowly moved over towards her. _It's like he's afraid I'll disappear_, Lorelai realized with an inwardly pinch of guilt in the gut. Finally Luke reached the door and opened it not without a little bit of difficulty and then stood in the doorway with a polite smile.

After a long moment of awkward silence, Luke seemed to regain his control and he walked over to one of the tables.

"What are you doing here Lorelai? I can't cook you anything right now."

Lorelai looked sadly over at Luke, who was now busying himself with periodically wiping the tables at the empty diner.

_Come on Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, you wimp,_ Logical Lorelai demanded, _say it before I join forces with stomach Lorelai and force you to become allergic to coffee._ Lorelai winced internally and took a deep breath.

"I miss you, you know." Luke immediately flinched and looked up to meet her stare. "What?"

Lorelai sighed. "I know there was something between us and when I think about you, something inside of me is dying to get out…so roughly translated…I miss you, my body misses you. And I know I've been stupid and hurtful during this predicament of mine, and I'm sorry that my mind doesn't fully remember our relationship. But I do know one thing…" Lorelai was unable to look away from Luke's suddenly intense stare, "You're a good man and any woman should be lucky to have you in her life."

Luke looked away and sighed. "Thanks," he muttered – the disappointment in his voice was clear enough for Lorelai to hear and she said," I wish I could tell you that I remembered everything – the first kiss, the first love making…but I don't…If I lied and said I did, it would only be more unfair to you and I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

"Lorelai," Luke's voice was hoarse and thick with emotions. "You have no idea how much I wished it too. But," he added softly," I know who you really love…"

Lorelai frowned. "You do? Then please enlighten me." Luke's smile was sad as he said," I know your feelings for Christopher isn't over – I've always known that, but I said to myself, she's with me now and she'll be happy and I really thought you were…Then I saw you the other night in his arms and everything just fell into place and I knew that he's the one you hold in your heart. I get that Lorelai, you don't have to be guilty anymore…Go be with him, I won't interfere and act like an idiot."

Lorelai's furrowed brows and sudden angry expression surprised him. "Funny you should say that," she said," because to me you're acting quite like an idiot right now."

"What?" was Luke's intelligent reply and all of Lorelai's anger from earlier came rushing back. "I know what a moron Chris is, Luke. I know he showed up here, saying God only knows what and made your hands even worse and…"

Luke held up his injured hands and interrupted," whoa, I don't know what you're going on about Lorelai, but…" "Oh shut up Luke," Lorelai interjected hotly," I know! Tonight at Friday night dinner everything got out in the open and I finally understood that while I'm just temporally back as a sixteen year old mentally, Chris never progressed further than that! Yes, I love him – He's my daughter dad for heaven's sake, but that's all. Right now I don't what to think – I thought I was in love with him again…It was just so easy to slip back into those familiar roles I guess…"

Luke took a step closer to her and Lorelai's heart rate speed up instantly. "My heart has never acted like this before," she told him," at least not that I can remember…"

Luke smiled and looked immensely pleased with himself for a nanosecond. "Really?" Lorelai nodded and took a step closer too. "Someday I might remember us again and judging from the way my body is acting right now…I gotta say mister Danes – I can't wait."

The two former lovers inched slowly closer and closer and their lips were about to touch each other softly, when the door behind them banged open and a voice commanded harshly," Get the hell away from her Danes!"

Lorelai jumped and turned around clumsily. "Chris?"

Chris stood in the doorway with a frantic look in his eyes and his mouth set in a sneer. He looked absolutely livid about seeing her and Luke's close proximity. "Lor, come with me right now! We need to talk about what happened tonight, you can't just end it like this. I deserve a chance to explain!"

Lorelai snorted very unladylike and was about to respond, when Luke's voice stopped her. "You don't get to talk to her like that. And, "he added menacingly," what you deserve is something a lot harder than talking."

Chris laughed mockingly and in that moment he looked evil and Lorelai shuddered mentally. _What is going on here? _She thought.

"Guys," she interrupted," sorry to come between your pissing contest here by suggesting something entirely female, but why don't we talk about this instead of going all cavemen?"

Chris took a step closer – his speed surprised Lorelai and she took a matching step backwards. "Don't come any closer Hayden!" Luke's tone of voice was frankly scaring and Lorelai fought down the urge to step away from the larger man behind her.

"Just calm down guys," Lorelai said slowly and ignored the growing pain in her leg as she stepped in-between the two men.

"Lor, let's go." Chris's tried patience ended at her movement and he took hold of Lorelai's arm and Luke seemed to snap at that.

"Don't scare her!" he roared and walked closer. Chris pushed Lorelai aside and met him head on. Chris threw the first punch, which was easily blocked by Luke. Luke shoved the slimmer man away and hit him in the nose with as much power he could manage in his weakened state.

In mere seconds the two men were in an all out brawl. They kept hitting each other and shoving the other one away when the fight got too intense. Tables were turned and chairs were used as either shields or weapons. The noise level was incredible and the forgotten Lorelai wondered briefly why the nosy Stars Hollow Townies hadn't come to investigate yet.

She was brought out of her dazed wonderings when she noticed that Luke's bandages were soaked through yet again and that Chris's breathing sounded harsh and wheezing. Still they kept at it with fierce determination. _I gotta stop them before they actually kill each other_, Lorelai thought and limped closer.

"Guys, come on! Break it up!"

The new voice startled her and Lorelai looked to the side and saw Jess. He looked ruffled, like he'd been woken up by the noise. Neither of the men seemed to listen to his demand and Lorelai sighed. "Stop it!" she yelled – she hated seeing them like that and added pleadingly," can't we all just get along?"

Jess rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that'll stop them," he said and squared his shoulders. "I'm going in."

The young man jumped into the fight and tried to force the older men apart. Lorelai realized they were too strong for one person to handle and she stepped in to help. "Get out of the way you stupid kid," Chris yelled and Luke instantly roared," don't talk to my nephew like that you moron!" Chris snarled and evaded the punch Luke tried to aim at him, before Jess caught his bleeding hands.

Chris looked furious over the interruption of their fight and he pulled back his hand and aimed a solid punch at Jess for his inconvenience. Except, the punch never landed on the struggling black haired youth. It landed right in Lorelai's temple with a sickening sound.

Lorelai immediately went down with a hard bump on the linoleum floor. "Lorelai!" "Lor!"

Lorelai heard their concerned voices from far away. _Auweee_, she thought and checked herself mentally. Suddenly her mind was flooded with images – images she didn't like to see and she shook her throbbing head to clear it. Strong hands helped her to her feet and escorted her over to the nearest still whole chair.

"Are you okay Lorelai?" Jess's voice sounded clearer than the other two's and Lorelai muttered," I'm fine, my head that's another story entirely."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Lor." Chris's pleading voice rang through her mind and Lorelai looked up. Her childhood sweetheart stood not ten feet away looking more apologetic than a dog, which'd just been caught drinking out of the toilet. "I know you are." Lorelai muttered," I know you didn't mean to hurt me, so just please leave before anything else happens Chris. Right now, I need you to be away from me…Don't call or visit unexpectedly – take some time with Gigi and be a better father to her than you were with Rory…Please," Lorelai added when it looked like Chris was about to protest.

He stood in front of her for a long minute looking grief-stricken by the fact that he'd actually hit her – it didn't matter how unintentional it had been – it had still happened. Finally he swallowed and nodded mutely. Then he left without a second glance at all the destruction he'd caused.

* * *

Jess stood beside Luke and was busy un-wrapping his bleeding hands. Luke on the other hand was looking concerned down at Lorelai, who seemed like she couldn't stand to look at him anymore.

"Lorelai," he began, but was coldly interrupted by said woman.

"You know, I just remembered something about you Luke and I didn't like it." Luke frowned; he really didn't like that sudden dead tone in her voice. "oh?" he managed to say and Lorelai continued," I remember you attacking Rory's old boyfriend Dean, I remember you psychically throwing customer's out because you were in a bad mood, I remember you needing me to come pick you up in jail because you'd done something else that was violent too. I'm glad I don't remember us right now." Lorelai finally met Luke's eyes and the look in her sky blue eyes made him want to whimper like a baby. They were so cold. "I don't like violence Luke. And who's to say you won't someday take that out on me or…"

Luke said shocked beyond belief, "I would never do that! Where's this coming from all of the sudden?"

Lorelai blinked and slowly stood up. "I don't know anymore Luke – maybe these memories of mine are just fragments and I'm pretty sure there's more to them then what I just remembered. But right now I don't wanna be near you. I'm just gonna go home now…"

Lorelai turned around and limped out the door with difficulty. She didn't turn around; if she had she would've seen the now dead look in Luke's eyes. _She doesn't love me_; the words kept playing inside his head. _She thinks I'm a bad person…this gotta be a dream…_

"Luke," Jess's voice brought him back to the present. "She doesn't know what she's saying. She's scared – even I could see that…Don't take it personally, when she's back to normal she'll regret ever thinking those things."

Luke sighed and looked down at his still bleeding hands. "Maybe…I'm gonna go call a cap to the hospital. Please make sure Lorelai gets home safe…"

Jess watched quietly as Luke disappeared up into the apartment. Then he quickly followed Lorelai. She was still outside by the jeep, unable to get inside it seemed. Her entire body was visibly shaking and she looked paler than a dead person.

Jess mutely grabbed her arm and placed her in the passenger seat before jumping in and driving towards her house.

Not a word was spoken during the drive. Jess noticed an ugly bruise forming in her temple and knew she had to be in a lot of pain. Tears were silently streaming down her face; her shaking was getting worse and still he couldn't feel sorry for her. _She's just broken my uncle's heart…She deserves everything she gets,_ he reasoned and stopped the car in front of the house. Just as he was about to leave the car, Jess said coldly," He didn't deserve that you know." To his surprise Lorelai wiped her eyes and answered seriously," Oh God, I know…"

They didn't speak again as Jess helped her to the door. When she was close enough to reach the doorknob Jess walked back – hoping the cap hadn't come yet so he could go with Luke to the hospital.

* * *

Lorelai opened the door quietly and walked in fully intent on crashing on the couch with an icepack and a big dose of self pity with an attempt to block out the entire evening. Her plans were instantly foiled though, when Rory's startled gasp interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh my God, what happened to you mom? "

Rory jumped up from the couch and quickly ran to her mother, when she suddenly slipped down on the floor with a sob. "I'm such a horrible person…"

"Mom? Please…You're scaring me," Rory whispered and put her arms gently around the weeping woman's shoulders. _I'm so glad Lane wasn't home tonight…what if I'd come home to this in the morning._ "Tell me what's wrong; I can't help you if you don't…"

A bitter wet laugh was Lorelai's initial response, and then she added – feeling just as broken as the man she'd left behind in the diner. "I told Luke I didn't want him near me; that I thought he might hurt me someday…Then I left the diner and when I came outside my head felt like it exploded and suddenly I remembered everything…And I can't heal what I've just broken and I don't know what to do…Fix that please. I'm begging you; help me fix this…help me"

Rory sat frozen with her arms around her crying mother. "Oh…?"

* * *

_A/N2. Hi, I know…Drama, drama, drama… I've had this planned for a while, so I hope the way I wrote it isn't too...I don't know… Let's just see how you like it. One or two chapters more and then it's all over. _

_Thanks for reading. The next update…who knows? Maybe tomorrow or Thursday it depends on RL. _

_Ditte Mai _

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer is as following, I don't own the GG universe, only this plot line – that being said, if it's ever for sale I just got a little cash back from taxes so I'm good to go;)**

* * *

_A/N Hi all. So, there only one more chapter left after this. I've tried to tie up all the loose ends and stuff, so I can concentrate on the end now. I will not magically fix Emily and Lorelai's relationship, that's too unrealistic even for fanfiction. With that being said, I hope you'll like the chapter even though it's a bit on the short side._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Lorelai woke up to the sound of a ringing cell phone. "Oh God, I know I've bought myself a ticket to your rival's favorite place, but please let me sleep…"

Her prayer wasn't heard and the phone kept making too much noise for Lorelai's throbbing head to handle. She groaned and grabbed the devilish little thing and pressed a button. "This better be important…"she muttered hoarsely.

"Lorelai?" Richard Gilmore's voice was not one she wanted to stay awake for and Lorelai immediately hung up the phone and tried to go back to sleep – desperately trying to avoid thinking about the events of last night.

One moment of blissful silence was all she was granted and then the phone began ringing again. And again. And again.

Finally Lorelai decided to take the call and said with a cool tone in her voice," If you're not Rory, whom I'm expecting a call from, then get off the phone and leave me alone in my misery."

"Lorelai, we need to talk about last night." Richard's voice was stubborn and Lorelai rolled her eyes. "We don't need to do anything Dad; I just want some space from you two right now. I…Goodbye Dad," Lorelai was about to end the call when her father did something he rarely did. He begged," Lorelai please…"

_Hang up, you're still mad at them,_ Lorelai's angry side reminded her. Logical Lorelai ruined the fun as always as she pointed out, _you wanna push them aside like you did with Luke?_

_I __don't__ like you_, Lorelai told her logical self firmly, who replied nonchalantly, _I'm used to it by now. _

"What do you want Dad?" Lorelai finally asked after a long moment of silence.

Richard's sigh was barely audible as he replied," Your mother is feeling quite beside herself today. Quite frankly I'm concerned about her. She won't even discipline the maid – and that's even with the maid vacuuming the leftovers from the refrigerator."

Lorelai blinked and for the first time since her memory had been restored, she felt like smiling – just a little bit. "Okay, Emily's not able to scold her hired help, why exactly is that a bad thing?"

"Lorelai, I know you're mad at us and we deserve it. I realized that last night…I'm sorry for trying to control you and as you so firmly stated, you're an adult and you don't need to be controlled."

Lorelai sighed. _He's really great at sucking up_, she thought and said," Thanks for stating the obvious Dad, but it's gonna take me some time. Me and mom had differences even before this happened. We all had…To you two, I'll never be more than the sixteen year old, who screwed her boyfriend and didn't do as she was told when she was knocked up."

"Lorelai don't be so crude," Emily's voice suddenly sounded in her ear and Lorelai yelped in surprise. "What?"

"Richard, thanks for trying, but let me handle the rest please." Richard sighed loudly and bid farewell to his daughter and hung up his phone.

Lorelai sat up in the bed and said coldly," Devastated about last night… right."

Emily said seriously," Lorelai, I know you think I'm a horrible person…" The words stung the younger Gilmore's heart. The words were the one's she'd uttered about herself not ten hours previously. "but," Emily continued in the uncomfortable silence," I was only trying to do what I thought was best for you…"

Lorelai said," I know that…But that doesn't make it right. Look, I have a few other issues to deal with today, so can we talk about this later please?"

Emily quickly agreed – secretly thrilled that Lorelai would even talk to her. Then Emily took a deep breath and said some, for her, seldom used words," I don't say this enough Lorelai, because I'm not very good at it. But…I do love you and I will continue to do so no matter who you decide to be with…Even if it's going to be scruffy diner owners."

Lorelai fought back the tears as she replied sadly," Yeah…thanks mom, but somehow I don't think my diner owner would want me right now." Before Emily could say another word, Lorelai ended the conversation by shutting off her phone.

* * *

"This can't be good…"

The words escaped Rory's mouth quietly as she eyed the diner in front of her. It was closed and due to the fact that it was a thing that almost never happened, people had lined up in front of the diner.

Rory spotted Miss Patty and Babette muttering frantically to one another. The look in their eyes clearly said, We-need-to-know-what-happened-why-don't-we-know-it-already-we're-the-queens-of-gossip-after-all. Kirk stood beside Lulu with his nose pressed hard up against the windows. Lulu was rubbing soothing circles on his back and hummed what sounded a lot like a lullaby to calm him down.

Rory sighed and began forcing her way through the growing crowd to investigate. _I hope mom didn't underestimate Luke's injures last night_…She finally reached the front door of the diner and saw a handwritten note posted in the middle. It was short and very uninformative, Rory thought.

_**Closed until I say otherwise**_**.**

"He can't do this to me," Kirk's whining voice sounded impressively out of character with its display of emotions. "I for one think this is a blessing in disguise," Taylor's exuberant voice sounded from the door opening in the building next to them. In one fluent motion all heads turned in his direction, but apparently he was used to ignoring hateful glares, because he continued with a nod inside his own Soda Shoppe. "It must be a sign from the powers that be, that today Luke's should be closed – just as I'm having a special sale on buy to scopes get one for free."

At the word "free" Kirk brightened up considerably and he followed mindlessly behind Lulu as she walked inside the Soda Shoppe.

The rest of the crowd growled and scowled angrily at the unrepentant Taylor. Rory sighed and turned to leave when Taylor's voice caught her attention again," He left this morning and was very rude by the way. That young criminal nephew of his took off with him. Who's to say Luke isn't out paying some of that Jess boy's creditors off? He's always been a bad influence on this town…"

"Shut up Taylor!" Rory couldn't repress the shout and the crowd around her parted ways when she pushed her way closer to the gossiping know it all that was Taylor Dose. "I think you should go inside and sell your ice-cream and other delectable gizmos, and let the people with real emotions worry about Luke. And don't talk about Jess Mariano like that again, you've hated him ever since he showed up in this town and I think that's stupid. You're just stupid Taylor!"

Taylor looked like a fish out of water with his mouth hanging open. Being publically scorned was one thing, after all those years with Luke, he was pretty used to it, but being told off by a sweet and lovable girl like Rory, now that was another matter entirely. He huffed and tried to regain an inch of his self-imposed dignity, but the agreeing looks that met his eyes told him to do as she'd ordered. Go inside and sell ice-cream. _Better hurry before they find some pitchforks_, Taylor thought and quickly disappeared.

"That was priceless honey," Miss Patty's deep voice said from beside her and Babette added hoarsely," Yeah, that was great, I've been wanting to stick it to him for years!" Rory smiled a bit embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me like that." Miss Patty exchanged a brief glance with Babette and said," I think I have an idea. Rory, sweet cheeks, you've been through so much lately…Just remember, like my third husband always said, The sun will always shine after a thunderstorm…or was it the second? Oh, my memory is more clogged up than my arteries. I'll see ya, I've got a dancing lesson with one of the Bunion boys, the poor guy is going to his junior prom and he's got two left feet and a bad attitude to boot."

Rory smiled to herself and watched the chatty performer walk away to her dance studio. She then looked behind her and looked at Luke's note for a long moment. _I can't tell mom this over the phone…I gotta go with the face to face approach,_ she decided and started making her way back to the Crap Shack.

"Mom!" She yelled as she entered the house five minutes later, "I'm sorry I can't really give you an update on things…Luke's closed indefinitely and I…"

Lorelai's voice sounded from the kitchen," what? Is he okay? Did you talk to Caesar or Miss Patty and her gossip crew? How do you know this, I need details, please!"

Rory sighed, _yup, face to face was a good idea_, and went into the kitchen to tell her mom everything that had transpired that morning – including her little tiff with Taylor, hoping against hope it would result in a laugh.

* * *

The next couple of days Rory commuted from Yale to Stars Hollow every day right after the end of her classes. The stress of trying to cheer up her still guilt ridden mother and keeping up her grades were getting to her. She'd lost weight and had trouble sleeping at night.

Finally one day four days after Luke's departure Rory couldn't do it anymore. Her body shut down and she fell asleep on her mother's bed as Lorelai was trying to distract her thought by organizing her closet.

Lorelai didn't notice at first as she was head first inside the jungle of clothes. "I remember this," she said, pulling out a ghastly polka dotted orange top," it was on sale and I bought six years ago…The question is… why though? It's got homicidal maniac- visiting- in-jail-wife written all over it, don't ya think hon?"

Rory didn't answer and Lorelai fought her way out of the fabric and looked over at her kid with a beginning frown on her face. Before she said anything else Lorelai froze. _She looks so exhausted_, the mother thought and limped her way over to the bed and her daughter, who was by now buried halfway under a small mountain of discarded clothing.

Lorelai sat down next to Rory and gently stroked her hair. She lay down next to her and sighed. There were lines around Rory's closed eyes and dark circles underneath them to match the ones she saw in the mirror every day. "I'm sorry for being so selfish," Lorelai whispered almost inaudible. As the words left her mouth Lorelai realized that she'd in fact been incredibly selfish. _Here I've been acting like the moping teenager I know I'm not anymore…forcing my own child to be the responsible adult…_ "Never again," Lorelai promised softly and placed a gentle kiss on Rory's temple.

I have to think of a plan, Lorelai decided and started going over her ideas. _Mom knows I won't tolerate her shenanigans again, so that's sort of taken care of…Chris is out of my life for good- I love him, but like a friend and I think he finally understood that last night. I gotta make sure Rory stops bearing my burdens and take care of herself again._ Lorelai sighed heavily as she glanced over at the still sleeping Rory.

Lorelai carefully got up from the bed and made her way over to her bedroom window. There her eyes locked on that chuppah Luke had made so long ago and she exhaled a deep quivering sigh. "And I gotta make things right with Luke again," Lorelai promised herself and wiped her wet eyes with determined movements. "I'm too old to cry in bed over a guy for more than a couple of days anyway," she mumbled with self mockery, "it's not like I'm sixteen again." Then Lorelai straightened her shoulders and walked over to the bed and placed one of her numerous blankets over Rory and after writing a note, Lorelai left the house for the first time since her accident to go to work.

* * *

Several hours later Rory woke with a start when the door slammed open with a bang and a yell of," Oh honey I'm home," echoed up the stairs. Rory quickly ran downstairs to see if her mom had finally lost her mind in all her grieving. "What's going on here?" she asked with a pleased smile when she saw Lorelai balancing multiple take out bags with a smile.

"I realized today that I've been an idiot and that we need some mother daughter time tonight. Come on let's eat – I even bought Indian…Just promise me to wipe the place down with bleach later on, all right?"

Rory laughed and inwardly marveled over the almost forgotten act of movement. "I promise…"

A while later the two Gilmore girls sat cozily in the couch, munching on some of Al's indefinable foods and loving it. Rory groaned as she finished of yet another rice container. "No more or else I'm gonna explode," she said and grinned again. Lorelai shook her head with a teasing glint in her eye," argh, no daughter of mine should be full after only seven or eight helpings…I'm disappointed young Gilmore; out of practice you are...That is a sign of the dark side…"

Rory grinned and nodded sheepishly in agreement. Then as Lorelai finished off her own plate of food she asked hesitantly," so…where were you today? I mean I went to sleep to the sight of an emotionally distressed woman and woke up to my mom…"

Lorelai grimaced and said," I'm gonna devote a lot of time to groveling for my behavior later. But as an answer to your question, I went to the Inn. I mean, with my memory back in place it shouldn't hurt. It was quite the day actually – Even Michel looked like he was about to shed a tear for me," Lorelai smiled, "or maybe he just got something in his eye, I can never tell."

Rory laughed quietly, but stopped instantly when Lorelai added slowly," Sookie told me that Luke came back to town today." Rory eyed her mom intently, _why isn't she already at the Diner fixing things with him?_ She asked the question out loud and blinked in surprise when Lorelai gently caressed her cheek and said seriously," Because Kid, I wanted to fix us first. You're the most important thing in my life and I know you've been through Hell and back during all this mombo jumbo. I hope that Luke and I'll get back together soon I'll admit, but I wouldn't be able to enjoy it fully if you and I weren't in sync. I hope you know that – I appreciate everything you've done for me lately, but you're stretching yourself to far and need to devote time to being young again. Besides, I think Paris would attack me with her hot glue if I don't let you go soon."

The two women smiled lovingly at each other for a moment and Lorelai rolled her eyes teasingly, when Rory said," I love you too mom, but please go talk to Luke tomorrow…" "You don't give up so easily," Lorelai stated and added when Rory raised an eyebrow," I will talk to Luke tomorrow…I'm heading over to the Diner first thing in the morning." Rory nodded feeling satisfied that things were on track again.

_Now I just hope that Luke's time away from Mom and all the drama will have made him ready to listen to her again…I hope he's still completely unable to resist the Lorelai Gilmore charm._

* * *

_A/N2 so the setup for the final chapter has arrived…I hope you liked this chapter, I know there were a lot of talking, but there was a lot of issues to talk about. The last chapter is already written I just need to tweak it a bit and hopefully fix the last issues. I'll post it tomorrow or Thursday. _

_Ditte Mai_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer…Yay the last one in this story, so I better make it count. I don't own the GG universe, it belongs mostly to Amy and her crew. Only this story idea was mine and I'll be very upset if you take it away from me…**

* * *

_A/N Final chapter and this is actually one of the longest one I've written…Sad to see it end actually. So for the last time; Please enjoy And a last unashamed begging from me to please a review ;) _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

Luke groaned quietly when his alarm went off and slowly got up from the bed. He glanced out the nearest window. It was still dark and he knew he'd have to go downstairs and get the diner ready. _At least now I'm allowed to do it_, he thought to himself and looked over to the bed where Jess was sleeping deeply.

Over the last few days after he'd been at the hospital Luke had been treated like an invalid. Jess had followed him to the forest, where they'd spent the days fishing and hiking and talking about anything else than_ Her_ at night when Luke couldn't sleep.

_Her_…Images flooded Luke's mind and he repressed another groan as he quickly dressed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Ten minutes later Luke was down in the diner and was slowly beginning to prepare it and himself for another day at work. He worked on instinct; his body remembered the movements, which were ingrained in him after years of doing the same work.

While he prepped the grill and made sure that everything was ready for the day, Luke's mind kept working hard. He was reliving the talk he and Jess had had the night before, where Luke had finally decided to return to Stars Hollow, because broken or not, he couldn't stay away from her.

They'd been sitting around a small campfire and Luke had been busy replaying the fight and Lorelai's parting words as was his new favorite custom, when Jess had suddenly slammed down his tin cup and yelled with a frustrated tone of voice," Luke! Come on man, stop sitting around like a loser and get off your ass and do something! Anything!"

Luke had immediately tensed up and prepared to throw some defensive words back at his nephew when he deflated – the memory of Lorelai's accusation about his violent tendencies still too fresh. "I don't know what to do," he'd admitted with a tired sigh filled with defeat and not a small amount of self pity.

Jess had quirked an eyebrow and said," Luke, you're not yourself, so I'll let the self pity go. But as you know, I'm exactly Oprah so don't get too emotional when I say this. You're an idiot." Jess had completely ignored Luke's small huff of disagreement as he continued bluntly," You're in love with a woman, who used to love you too, but can't remember. It's not gonna magically fix your problems if you stay cooped up out here in Never Never Land."

Luke had growled silently and had been about to protest to Jess's blunt (but still accurate) accusations, but then the nephew had added," You can't run away from true love Luke. I tried and it got me squat – and I regret it every day. Go back and live your life and accept that underneath all the pity you have for yourself, you've also got a fair amount of anger towards her and then deal, okay?."

"I'm not angry at Lorelai," Luke had protested vehemently, but deep down he knew that he was. She'd put him through hell and back and just when he thought he'd reached her, Chris The First Love had shown up and he'd been dumped to the curve. "Okay, maybe a little," he admitted quietly and Jess smiled wisely. "Accept that and burn through it, so you can go home and get things back to normal. Besides, I'm tired of all the mushy moments you're forcing me into – I'm a dude after all."

After a long silence Luke had finally risen from his spot and started to pack up his things as much as he was able to. Fifteen minutes later they'd been on the way back to Stars Hollow and all it entailed.

A soft creak from the stairs behind him brought Luke back to the present and he looked over to see Jess. "Morning," he greeted and Jess grumpily nodded a greeting in return and made a beeline for the coffee - obviously not completely awake yet.

Luke grinned silently and grabbed his ball cap from a shelf behind the counter and placed it almost tenderly on his head. _At least some things are back to normal,_ he thought and walked over to turn the Closed sign to Open.

* * *

"Mom? What are you doing up? I'm pretty sure you've caused some kind of ulterior universe to emerge by being up before eight o'clock on a Saturday…"

Rory's tired, but amused voice interrupted Lorelai's intense coffee making. "Oh, I've been up way before eight, I haven't actually gone to bed, so that oh-so-funny remark of yours isn't true. The possibility of creating another universe if entirely nonexistent," Lorelai stopped cramming coffee into the coffeemaker for a moment and frowned with a fake stupid expression on her face," at least I think so… Note to self; track down and consult the undeniably dead Einstein…"

Rory smiled and rolled her eyes teasingly in a response as she sat down by the kitchen table. And then she nodded her thanks when Lorelai offered her a warm pop tart and a cup of coffee a moment later.

"To answer your very intelligent question dear daughter of mine, "Lorelai said after finishing of what Rory assumed couldn't be her first cup of coffee of the day," I'm up because I've been thinking and plotting. More accurately planning on how to win back the love of my life…which is Luke by the way – no doubt about that anymore," Lorelai knocked herself gently on the forehead and added, "the Swiss cheese memory is gone and with it my fear of commitment. "

Rory blinked slowly. "I think we already had this conversation yesterday mom. Luke is your favorite man in the whole world and I think that's great…" Rory hesitated and continued with a sip of her own coffee," so why aren't you over there right now and talking things through with him?"

Lorelai sighed and looked serious for a long moment. Then she looked deep into Rory's matching eyes and said," I wanted to…I was going to but then I realized that if I did do that, it'd just be all emotional and deep and knowing me and my temperamental tear ducks; there'd definitely be some crying and I don't wanna do that to Luke. He hates that kind of stuff and that's when I decided to use The Plan."

Rory cocked a brow and tilted her head inquisitively. "Okay…What's the plan then?" "No, No, The Plan," Lorelai corrected dramatically, "it's so good that it deserves capital letters…" Rory shook her head with a amused sigh, _it's great to have you back mom_, she thought before saying out loud," My mistake, please tell me what The Plan is all about then. Your wisdom is bound to astound me."

Lorelai smiled at her kid's careful cheek and answered," Well, The Plan is simple really, I just go in and act totally normal…And then if he's Luke –Luke I'll know how to handle him…hopefully."

Rory got up and readied another pop tart before she stated bluntly," so in other words; you're gonna wing it?"

Lorelai beamed and nodded," Oh yeah – Big time. But first," she added and reached for the coffeepot, "momma needs another cup of java."

* * *

It was extremely busy at the diner and Luke was fighting a losing battle with his temper. He'd grudgingly realized during his trip away that Lorelai had had a few valid points that night and that he really shouldn't take all his anger out on other people. As an annoyingly chipper voice requested his cheeseburger well done instead of medium rare like every single day, year after year, Luke amended to himself, _Taylor doesn't count – not even my dad could hold his temper when Taylor was around._

A thin teenage boy with greasy hair and a tired-of-life-attitude sat down at the counter and ordered an orange soda with a holier than thou behavior and Luke briefly closed his eyes and counted to ten. _Do not lose your temper; you're a business owner, not a bouncer…_ Jess walked by and distracted him by saying," Kirk's asking for a cup of blended curly fries and chocolate – apparently he's on a juice diet again and I'm not gonna deal with him right now – Babette is still waiting for her donuts and coffee and she's eying my butt a bit too closely today, so I have to be focused ."

Luke looked past his stressed looking nephew and eyed the innocent looking Kirk, who looked morosely over at the display of cherry pie next to him. After a deep – deep – sigh Luke rained in his temper and tried to handle the human enigma that was Kirk.

* * *

After they'd finished breakfast and worked up enough courage on Lorelai's part; the Gilmore girls had vacated the Crap Shack and begun to drive towards the diner.

Lorelai sighed. Then she sighed again, just a little bit louder. When nothing happened she turned her head slowly to her right and looked over at Rory.

"You know, generally speaking, sighing indicates that a certain someone needs a certain other one to ask what is wrong."

Rory smiled gently and Lorelai noticed that the bags under her eyes were almost nonexistent now and that she looked more like the Rory before the accident again and that eased the concerned mothers mind.

Then Lorelai realized that Rory hadn't responded verbally to her jibe and said seriously as she drove through the place where the accident had happened," Look hon, I'm not gonna break if you banter with me. It's normal, ok?"

Rory repeated her smile and finally responded" I know mom, it just takes some getting used to. I mean that you're really back and not…" "Gonna go back to being little miss injured girl at the first sign of trouble, I know." Lorelai gently finished the sentence.

Rory nodded mutely and Lorelai reached out slowly and caressed her daughter's far too skinny face and said – forcing the usual teasing mood back "well, I for one don't know why I complain, I could get used to getting pampered by you and all that. Maybe we should just head by Al's, go home and watch a few of those good and bad movies we own again, I think we missed some last time around?"

Rory shook her head and unbuckled her seatbelt as Lorelai parked the car,"no mom; you just said yourself that you need to get back into the swing of things. And getting back into things also means going into Luke's – where you'll proceed to apologize and get back together with him."

Lorelai's face suddenly fell and Rory saw emotions of regret, sorrow, longing and hope fly through her mom's eyes before Lorelai asked a bit uncertainly "What if he doesn't want me back? I was so mean…"

Rory imitated her mom's earlier caress and stroked her mother's shallow cheek as she said "That man would take you back even if you'd sawed off one of his legs…just go in and get it over with."

Lorelai closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them her sky blue eyes shone with fresh determination. "Fine," she said," I'm gonna go blow him away…I mean, in a sweep- him-of-his-feet-kindda-way, not blow as in…" Rory laughed and quickly opened her car door saying," yep, I've got a feeling things are about to return to normal real soon."

Rory walked around the car and waited for her mom to exit the jeep. She knew Lorelai still felt somewhat self-conscious about her limp and didn't try to help her. After all they'd agreed to try and go back to normal.

Finally Lorelai managed to get out of her car and she turned towards the diner. It was packed with customers and through the windows she saw Luke gesturing widely at Caesar with his bandaged hands, who stood in the doorway to the kitchen with his usual resigned and goofy expression.

"Well, better now than never," Lorelai whispered to herself and nodded quickly to the waiting Rory. They made their way to the door and the bell dinged as always when they entered.

Due to the many people in the diner, not everyone noticed them at first. Luke seemed to have moved on from ranting at his cook to sneering viciously to a skinny teenager, who sat at the counter with his homework, and apparently hadn't ordered anything in hours but an orange soda.

The first one to notice them was Kirk. He swung around on his stool and said loudly through the noise "I'm not giving you this stool back Lorelai – it's comfortable and fits my butt cheeks perfectly."

Silence immediately fell as the residents of Stars Hollow realized that it was their coffee loving brunette that had entered the diner for the first time since the day of Luke's mysterious departure.

Rory quietly made her way over to Kirk and stopped his fast arising panic over the possibility of losing his new favorite spot and Luke stood with his coffeepot over by the now very pale and yet relieved looking teenager. It seemed as though her arrival had stopped Luke from pouring scolding coffee all over the poor boy's homework.

"Hi Luke," Lorelai softly said and took a step towards the counter. In the background she heard Babette and Miss Patty murmur excitedly, but other than that no one spoke a word.

Finally she reached her destination and she took one of the coffee mugs and held it out toward Luke with her best puppy dog eyes. _I guess I'm a bit rusty_," Lorelai thought inwardly when Luke simply put the coffeepot down by the machine, crossed his arms and looked blankly at her.

"What do you want?" he almost growled. Lorelai smiled; this she knew; a moping Luke Danes was pudding in the hands of Lorelai Gilmore.

"Coffee," she quickly said.

"You don't want that," he said just as quickly.

"Yes I do." Lorelai clarified and turned her empty mug upside down to illustrate that her cup was indeed not filled with her beloved beverage.

"No, it's not good for you." Luke explained in his cool manner.

Lorelai smiled tryingly – on the inside her stomach was tying knots on itself out of nerves, she really didn't like that blank look he kept giving her. _Maybe he hates me now_, she thought fearfully.

"I don't function without at least one cup of Joe a day," Lorelai then said when the silence stretched on.

Luke didn't move a muscle or his stare as he asked "Then why are you here?"

Lorelai frowned, "uhm, me need coffee."

"Don't lie Lorelai, you're not good at it." He simply said and Lorelai shifted the weight from her bad leg as it began to throb insistently.

"I'm not lying," she then said.

Luke still didn't move as he told her," Yes you are. You said you don't function without a cup of coffee, but I'm willing to bet a whole lot of cash that you've already had some. So…again, why are you here?"

Lorelai swallowed and briefly met her daughter's eye in a silent plea, but Rory just shrugged in the international sign of "you're on your own, pal."

As she returned her gaze to Luke, Lorelai knew that he knew she wasn't here for the coffee, but he wasn't gonna make it easy on her. _I guess I deserve that, but still…_

"Jerk," she muttered.

"What was that?" Luke asked, just as Taylor of all people said, "speak up we can't hear from down here."

Luke's eyes glinted evilly and Lorelai swore she saw a flame shoot out, but before Luke got a chance to throw out all his customers, she took a deep breath and said,

"I want my coffee and my sugar from my sugar."

Luke blinked – apparently the words sparked a memory from the morning of the accident, but still he didn't move. Lorelai sighed loudly and clumsily moved towards Kirk's stool and unceremoniously shoved him off it and left it to Rory to keep the odd man calm as she sat down on it.

"You're gonna make me say everything, aren't you?" she asked and immediately continued into one of her signature rants, "which I get, I love you and you must love me too, I mean being by my side during everything, dealing with Emily and Richard couldn't have been the easiest task in the world. And in my book dealing with my parents on a daily basis is right up there with, oh I don't know World War Two…or maybe just the Vietnam war, but wait, no not that one, 'cause we lost that one and that's not a good metaphor. I'll think off another and give it to you later, I promise. What I really wanna say is, how sorry I am for treating you the way I did after I woke up and the whole Chris thingie, but hey, you gotta understand that in my mind I was so –ho really not Lorelai Gilmore thirty-something. I was like 16 and therefore a teenager and not really there yet, you know…I know I said a lot of nasty not-nice-things-to-say-to-the-love-of-ones-life the other night, heck during the entire duration of my amnesia state of mind, which I don't have any more by the way; I'm one hundred percent back to being little old me…No not old, that's not attractive, but I'm back nonetheless and I'm so so so so so so so so so so so very sorry, you'll never even begin to understand how sorry I am and…"

Suddenly Luke held up a hand and Lorelai paused for the first breath she'd taken since she'd plunged into her improvised apology.

Except that she couldn't breathe as she waited with baited breath for him to say something. And everyone else in the diner didn't move a muscle either – eager to hear the end of their local soap opera love drama.

"So," he slowly said," You were right about the temper thing, and I'll work it, I promise," Then Luke sighed and when he spoke again his voice was deep with emotion," As for your apology; you know you had me at I love you, right…?"

Lorelai blinked twice and then broke out into a beaming smile that lit up her face and erased the skinniness and exhaustion on her face. For the first time since she had woken up, Lorelai Gilmore truly looked like herself again.

Then she puckered her lips and said "I'm hoping you've saved some sugar for me?"

Luke then did two things that weren't seen very often by the fellow townspeople of Stars Hollow. He laughed out loud and then leaned over and gave the teasing brunette in front of him a passionate kiss; Completely oblivious to anyone else but the brunette in front of him.

* * *

Rory smiled in relief. _It's all gonna be okay now_, she thought and watched in amusement and contentment as Luke walked around the counter and took her mother in his arms and carried her upstairs – leaving an ecstatic Caesar to fend for the diner without his glaring boss anywhere near him.

Lana looked up from her spot on Zach's lap and locked eyes with Rory and both of them smiled. Now things would be okay again. Jess stood almost hidden by the grill and Rory sought out his eyes.

When the young man shrugged at the sight of all the love declarations flying around and then turned away with a sheepish smile her way, Rory thought with an eager smile, _now I can concentrate on my own love life for a change – needo._

And as Lorelai's laughter carried downstairs into the diner a few moments later, the lost sparkle returned to Stars Hollow and when Kirk proceeded to threat Rory with legal ramifications if his stool wasn't returned promptly, they all laughed and smiled.

Because it was finally again just like any other day…

* * *

_A/N2…Phew it's finally done. Cheesy ending, yikes LOL... Sometimes I thought it was great and was very proud of myself, other times I wanted to delete the whole thing because it felt too unoriginal( I try to write unused plotlines, it's my thing…I hope). But none the less it's all done. I left things a little opened for the Jess and Rory dealio and maybe once upon a time when the mood strikes me, I'll write a sequel…I don't know only time will tell. _

_Anyways, I just wanted to thank __all __of you for taking the time to read, alert and favorite this little piece. _

_And __special Thanks__ to all my reviewers, starting with, Jasper1006, ayli1, vakan, Lena Snape, Loridhhp, Alyssa1120, Jeremy Shane, Gilmore519, DaiHinMin, Curley-Q, Kou Shun'u, chloe2007, AthleticCharmedOne, Sam White, JoPoGirlsKickAss, Nikkiegf, calleighsthebest, tookey, rj29, xoGilmoreGirlsxo, Leonie1988, LauramGrahamfan, Miguel51, qwerty, sarahb2007, Sweet LIL loz, Jessica, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, Tanya, jareth's princess, Ghostwriter, panther73110, IDB, gnerksareawesome, Mimimoon, kchocolaterocks, Daisyangel, Lizzy likes the hot guy, JJreader, Starhviewer, JavaJunkie4evr, mmoch, ggluvaLL, kimi, Lauren Helen Graham-Patterson, _

_**You are what makes all the sweat, blood and tears bearable!** Until we meet again, Happy writing and Reading. _

_Ditte Mai._

_**Maipigen**_


	23. AN

_A/N I'm sorry that I have to do this notification this way, but I couldn't really figure out how else to do it._

_It has nothing to do with the (almost) promised sequel, but I just wanted to let everyone know that I've edited and polished the first 11 chapters and I hope you'll take the time to read and see the difference. I will look over the rest of the chapters as soon as possible and then post like this again (for the last time, I swear) to let you all know about it._

_I hope you'll like the alterations and editions. Thank you for your time._

_Happy reading_

_Ditte Mai_


End file.
